A Love for My Goddess
by Louis Lucifer
Summary: Naruto is a laidback and responsible man. He lost his wife – Crovia because of childbirth and is living with his daughter Beatrice. He holds great power but only uses it to protect people in New York from monster. Meeting Aphrodite when she 'accidentally' bumped into him had made a great change in his life.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a new Author here, minna-san. And I'm not and English or American so... expect grammar mistakes.

This a new story I write and still in development. Inspire by "A Father's Love". Read and Review please.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

_**-Mount Olympus – Main Hearth**_

It's a beautiful day in Mount Olympus and one Goddess had already had plan for today. Hestia, Goddess of Family, Fire and the Hearth was sitting on a log near the main hearth and poking the flickering flame with a wooden stick in her hand. Sitting with her were others Goddesses known as Athena, Artemis, Hera, Demeter, Hecate, Amphitrite, Persephone and Aphrodite.

On one side was Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle, daughter of Zeus and one of the Three Virgin Goddesses. She had snow white hair flows down her back gracefully like a waterfall with two small long braids at either side of her face and beautiful sapphire blue eyes glowing with power and knowledge. She was wearing a simple white dress with some part covered in silver armors with blue decorating. All in all, she looked beautiful and powerful at the same time. Sitting next to her was Artemis, Goddess of The Moon, Hunt and Childbirth. She had brown hair done in a high ponytail and glowing hazel eyes looked strangely like the moon. She wore a simple knee length tunic in brown for easier movements. Strapped to her back was a quiver filled with sharp arrows and at her side was a hunting bow. She was happily munching as much cookies as possible with a satisfied expression on her face.

Sitting opposite of the two was Demeter, Goddess of Harvest, daughter of Rhea and Cronus. She had brown hair which was tied in a bun and matching eyes. She wore a simple and civilian green suit with no decorating on it. Next to her was Persephone, Goddess of Spring, Queen of The Underworld, wife of Hades, daughter of Zeus and Demeter. She is a young beautiful woman with shoulder length indigo hair and black eyes. She wore a black short dress covered her splendid body but also showing off her milky white skin and perfect curves. The mother and daughter couple was having their moment together, talking and sharing story. After all Demeter is an Olympian, there aren't that much free time for her while Persephone was tricked by Hades to remain in The Underworld.

One their left side was Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Motherhood and Women, wife of Zeus, youngest daughter of Rhea and Cronus. She is a beautiful woman with long silky blond hair flowed gracefully down her back, covered her forehead and framing her face in the most beautiful way and blood red eyes which made her beauty more exotic and otherworldly. She wore a short white silk skirt that only reached her mid thigh which had a slit on one side revealing her long wonderful legs and a white sleeveless Chinese shirt showing off her milky white skin and stomach. The shirt had a large diamond hole where her above average breasts are which were cover by leather breastplate but still reveal a generous amount of her wonderful cleavage. She also wore long white fingerless silk gloves with lavender decorating and a tiara with a big beautiful ruby gem in the middle and two white wings at either side of the gem. All in all, she was the very represent of beauty and elegant. She was rather calm and quiet, munching Hestia's handmade cookies at a slow pace while listening to Amphitrite's story about her husband.

Amphitrite is a beautiful woman with long light blue hair and brown eyes wearing a blue dress which looked a lot like sailor uniform. She was the Goddess of Sea and Fish, Queen of The Ocean and wife of Poseidon. She had a frown on her face while talking about her husband with Hera, who was just listening with little to no interest. Recently, Amphitrite had found out that her husband had cheated on her …again, and she wasn't happy at all.

Sitting opposite of them was Hestia. The Goddess of The Hearth had midnight black hair that reached her mid back and curly at the end with amber eyes which looked like orbs containing orange flames flickering here and now depended on her emotions. She wore a simple black night gown that fitted perfectly on her beautiful figure. As always, she was poking the flame with her wooden stick creating cracking noises in the air with a small smile on her face. Sitting next to her was Hecate. Goddess and Titaness of Magic, Ghost, Mystery and Darkness took the form of a pale, young girl. She had short straight blue hair that comes down to her neck with a fringe that covered her forehead. She wore most of the hair on the side of her head behind her ears, with some kept at the front and two long strands of hair on either side of her head that come down past her shoulders. She also had electric blue eyes. Hecate wore a white large cape over her white blouse and a big hat with the hat look strangely like a triangle pillow. Leaning on her side was her magical staff in the form of a golden staff with six triangular rings dangling on a bigger triangular ring. She was quietly munching her cookies while staring at the camp fire with her PERFECT poker face.

Sitting on Hestia's left was her best friend, Aphrodite, who looked a bit lifeless today. She was the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Lust, daughter to the primordial of the sky Ouranus, wife of Hephaestus and Ares's official lover, a young woman with blazing red hair that reached her lower back with two autumn leaves on either side of her head and ruby red eyes. She was the most beautiful goddess in existence with only Hera and Mother Rhea could rival. She had milky white skin and a splendid figure which was gracefully covered in her pink long sleeves shirt and pink short skirt with black stockings. Overall, she looked like a normal school girl with the only different was her otherworldly beauty and natural charm. It's her usual appearance but today, something was different. Aphrodite looked lifeless and heartbroken, she hadn't touch her cookies since the beginning of their usual meeting.

"Why are you so sad, Aphrodite?" Hestia warm voice and the unusual question draw everyone's attention to the Goddess of Beauty.

The question seemed to break her out of her downcast thought as Aphrodite flinched. She hugged her knees closer to her chest, her body shaking and some sniffing noises could be heard. She was crying.

"Nothing…" She answered shakily and Hestia easily picked it up as a lie. She hugged her best friend and run a hand up and down her back comfortingly.

"Dite …Let it all out. We are here with you…" Hestia whispered soothingly at her ear and it only made the Goddess of Beauty cry harder. Everyone grew silent at the sudden change of event. Aphrodite wasn't someone who would cry her heart out when something happened. She always had a happy go lucky attitude and a immunity to insults. To see her this way was quite weird to say the least. Despite what people said, Hestia saw Aphrodite as her best friend and she would do anything to get her out of this state.

"Ne, Hestia…" Aphrodite's quiet whisper could be heard clearly as all the activities at the main Hearth had come to a stop.

"…Am I… Am I just… a plaything?" Hestia's eyes widen a bit at her broken voice and the question. To do this much damage on the Goddess of Love, who usually just shrugged off insults thrown her way here and there, she could only think of one people. The one closest to her at this moment…

"Ares!" Hestia whispered angrily as her warm and cozy eyes of fire changed to dangerous flickering flames. The others seemed to get idea and had various reactions depended on their relationships with Aphrodite. Athena seemed calm but the Goddess of Wisdom had her eyes closed and her hand clenched tightly. Hestia could understand since Athena, like her, is Aphrodite's best friend. Despite their constant bickering about whatever their topics were, the two cared for each other deeply. Artemis was sharpening her arrow with a dark look on her face. The Goddess of Hunting was probably thinking up a way to castrate Ares with as much pain as possible. Artemis didn't like Aphrodite, but she didn't hate her either. She just held a grudge against men, especially one like Ares. Hera just sighed since she didn't know what to do about this situation. Ares was her son but she didn't hold any love for that warmonger since he was so much like Zeus. Amphitrite gave Aphrodite a few comforting words just like Hestia since her problem was somewhat like her and Poseidon. Demeter and Persephone had stopped their conversation and were looking at Aphrodite with mixture of worry and… pity. Hecate had several blue fire wisps surrounding her frame, her eyes were closed and not a hint of emotions on her face.

"Ares… he doesn't love me. For millenniums, (Sniff) he has been using me. (Sniff) For him, I'm just a plaything, NO MORE THAN A BITCH, A SLUT FOR HIM TO VENT HIS FRUSTRATION AND NEED… (Sniff) I'm… no more than a plaything… (Sniff)"

"He doesn't love me. He is just using me. He doesn't care for me. He's just like these people… (Sniff) No one… No one will ever love me or need me. (Sniff)" Aphrodite finished as she clutched Hestia chest tighter and cried louder, letting all her suppressed feelings out.

Hestia let some tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to comfort her best friend. She couldn't do anything for now, but one day, Ares would hope he had never existed in the first place.

She knew too well Aphrodite's pain. She was the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Lust. People said her beauty is a bless but Aphrodite thought it is more of a curse. Because of her beauty, men from mortal to immortal fell for her but not because of love. They lusted after her beauty and because of it, she had never found her true love, her other half, her destined one. Her beauty was unrivaled, gods and titans fought for her attention left and right, which was the reason she was married to Hephaestus by Zeus, to cease the upcoming war back then. She had had sex with many men in the past, but she always remembered them. She remembered their names, she remembered her moment with them and she remembered their loves for her, even if it lasted only for a moment, even if it wasn't real. For as long as she existed, she had been finding her true love and many, many failed relationship had resulted in her blind love with Ares. The God of War had come to her when she was emotionally weak and when he lusted after her beauty the most.

Many relationships began with genuine love but time could alter all of them. If even genuine love couldn't hold a candle against time, how would lust do? Even one with unrivaled beauty like Aphrodite and Hera couldn't maintain their relationships with their respective partner with their beauty alone. Aphrodite and Ares might have thousands upon thousands passionate night together but then again, when one achieved what they wanted the most, it lost it value to them. Ares was no exception. His lust for Aphrodite was strong at first, but when he had finally laid his hand on her, he grew bored as time passed by. Aphrodite had the power to sense love but it could only work on mortal, and demigod so for millenniums, she had been used by Ares and get ditched by the very same man afterwards.

Hestia seriously pitied her best friend. Aphrodite would be a very good wife if she was married to the one she loved and loved her genuinely. But like some twisted of fate, the Goddess of Love had NEVER been loved genuinely.

To be the Goddess of Love but never experienced true and genuine love. Betrayed by the one she loved the most for millenniums. Hestia honestly hoped nothing bad will happen to Aphrodite next. If not… the Goddess of Love might lose her final hope and fade away to avoid being pain again.

Silence reigned the Main Hearth for the next hours, every Goddesses presented there could only hoped the best for Aphrodite and gave her their blessing.

"Poor Aphrodite, put her faith and love on that warmonger bastard only to be betrayed by him. I hope she will learn a lesson to not love any man after this." Artemis said as she rubbed her temper. After several hours of constant crying, the Goddess of Beauty had fallen asleep on Hestia's shoulder, a peaceful expression on her face. Athena sighed at her half sister comment, not every woman had a grudge for man like her. Even Athena had some kind of love for man and it's shown on her brain child she created through magic with the man she loved.

"You had never been in love before Artemis. You don't know the wonderful feeling that family brings to you. I doubt you would ever know if you remained the way you are." Hera said with a sad expression on her face. Finding true love also was her problem, but first, she needed to do something to her marriage with Zeus. That bastard of a husband wouldn't just divorce her that easy.

"Maybe now, she can find her true love somewhere in this world." Athena said softly with a smile on her face, but then she sighed and continued with a sad expression.

"Then again, Olympus doesn't have a single faithful male God and mortals included demigods can only live a short time." Athena finished with a tired sighed.

"She will find it eventually." Hecate's soft voice cut through the air like a hot butter. The Goddess and Titaness had a beautiful smile on her face as she said that. Every eye were on her the moment she spoke her first words.

"What do you mean, Hecate?" Demeter asked with a confused expression on her face. The Queen of Darkness just smile at her before standing up and walked away. More and more blue wisps appeared and swirled around her frame with increasing speed. Hecate looked around one last time with a smiling face before she totally disappeared. Her words still linger in the air as the wisps started to dissipate itself

"…It's a mystery…"

It might just be a second but Hera could swear that Hecate had given her a soft beautiful smile and a look full of joy and hope before she teleported away.

'I wonder what meaning is that'

_**End Chapter 1 : Trouble in Olympus**_

_**Please read and review, support this poor, new author T_T**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** I really appreciate your reviews, minna-san. It mean a lot to a newbie like me. And for some of your questions:**_

_** -Characters: There are some differences in hair and eyes colors or even style. Yes, i want them to be more-2d-like for better imagination. And I think white suit Athena, thinking too much can cause hair turn white after all -_-**_

_** -Naruto: He didn't appear on chapter 1, but he will make his appearance this chapter though not that much. The first and second chapter are like a prologue if you ask me. **_

_** -This fic is inspired by "A Father's Love" of Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka. Not steal idea or anything so don't misunderstand.**_

_** -Naruto is... you will find out later. Their information and a summary of their life will be updated soon.**_

_** -The relationship between Naruto and Aphrodite will advance a bit... slow because of their problems but it will change after the battle with Ares... I just reviewed a small part of this story, didn't I?**_

_** -Status: Alive**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **_

_**Chapter 2: Words of hope.**_

_**\- New York**_

"Tou-chan" A girly high pitch voice followed by footsteps echoed through the hallway and reached the room of one person. The door swung open to reveal a small girl with brown hair flowed down her back with two pigtails on top of her head, one on each side. The girl ran to bed with her small foot and jumped onto it. A stirring noise could be heard as the lump on the bed shift around for a more comfortable position.

"Tou-chan, wake up! Tou-chan!" The small girl called out as she shook the lump covered in sheet with her tiny hands. The stirring noises got louder with every shake before a strong arm shot up and wrapped around the small girl tightly. Within second, the girl had been pinned down and tickled by a blond man.

"Catch you, Beatrice!" A tall blond man said excitedly as he tickled his daughter eliciting a laughing storm from the squirming girl who was trying to break free from her father's grip. The father and daughter couple laughed together as they played with each other some more. It's still early in the morning and The Uzumaki Household had already had so much noises.

"Tou-chan! Stop it!" The small girl named Beatrice pleaded her father as she tried to catch her breath between her laughter. It would be a few minutes before the two decided to end their morning fun together and sat on the bed with a smile on their face.

Sitting on the bed was a tall man with spiky blond hair, two jaw length hairs bangs framing his face and cerulean blue eyes that held warm and kindness in them. He wore white top with a red swirl in the center and black short pant for more comfortable in sleep. What different about him is his whiskers marks which made him looked fox like. Sitting next to him with her legs dangling excitedly was a small girl about 4, 5 years old with brown hair flowed down her back, 2 pigtails on top of her head, one for each side and matching brown big, innocent eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress with a red swirl in the center just like her father.

Letting out a sigh, the blond man scratched the back of his neck as he looked at his most precious people in the world.

"Why would you wake me up so early in the morning, Beatrice?" He asked with a questioning look on his face. Hearing the question, the girl's eyes sparkled with childish excitement as she hopped on the bed again and swinging her small arms around as she answered

"Tou-chan promised to go to the zoo with Beatrice today!" He chuckled at the cute answer and gave Beatrice a kiss to her cute little nose before ruffling her hair making the girl closed her eyes in bliss.

"Then, let's get ready, we will go right after breakfast. Today, I, Uzumaki Naruto shall escort you to the zoo of this humble city, Princess." The blond now indentified as Naruto said dramatically as he bowed at his daughter, who just smile widely before giving her father a hug and ran out of the room.

"Hai! Tou-chan"

Naruto smile to himself and walked out of the room to do his morning routine before making breakfast for the two of them. Today would be fun, like always.

_**\- Mount Olympus – Aphrodite Temple**_

It had been a week since her emotional chapter at the main hearth and Aphrodite was feeling better and better thanks to her fellow Goddesses. She had been constantly visited by Athena, Hestia, sometimes Artemis and surprisingly, Hera. Athena and Hestia because of their worry, Artemis came to ask if she want to get revenge on Ares which she kindly refused much to the huntress's disappointment. Hera just came to make sure she didn't abandon her duty. Ares had also come.

_**\- Aphrodite Temple – 2 days after the meeting**_

It was two days after the meeting and Aphrodite was sitting on her throne, thinking about her immortal life from the day she rose from a pile of foams which was Ouranus's castrated genital to this day. Aphrodite sighed, thinking about the past only help to sadden her even more. Her eyes narrowed when she sensed a familiar presence flashed into her temple.

"Come with me, Dite, to my temple." A male voice said. Aphrodite turned her gaze to the door of her temple and saw him. He is Ares, God of War. Combed back red hair and flame like eyes, he wore a red fullmail with flame decorating here and there and a fangs necklace at his neck. Confidently and arrogantly, he walked to the throne Aphrodite was sitting and caught her hand only to be blown back by a blast of power.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" Aphrodite shouted, an angry expression on her face as she glared deathly at the red hair god who was slammed into a pillar, causing debris and dust to fly everywhere. Stood up from her throne, Aphrodite walked towards the God of War, her hair shadowing her eyes, her tooth gritted together. A pink aura covering her frame and the wind swirled around her like a tornado. The whole Olympus shook as Aphrodite flared her celestial power.

"You bitch, I come here to bring you back to my temple." Ares said lowly as he stood up, clearly not affected by the impact.

"What do you think you are to decline my offer, huh, SLUT!" Ares said angrily.

Aphrodite held her head down, tears slowly leek out of her eyes and fell to the ground, Ares smirk and flared his own power.

"Good, now co-"

"Leave." It was a no louder than a whisper but Ares heard it clearly as he narrowed his eyes at Aphrodite, who was clenching her fist tightly, her red eyes was shadowed by her hair and her lip a thin line despite her falling tears.

"You will com-" Ares said again with his power flaring full force, thinking the Goddess of Love would submit to him …only to be silenced as a huge blast of pure, raw power hit him. It was bigger, heavier and more powerful than the blast he received a few minutes ago. It could rival the power of The Big Three in raw power alone. A sweat appeared on his forehead and rolled down his face as he stared at Aphrodite who was no doubt the source of this power. The Goddess of Love was staring at his eyes with her ruby red eyes with no emotion in them. It made his blood ran cold.

"Leave." Aphrodite said more forcefully as she narrowed her red eyes at Ares who gulped and stepped back. Those eyes were the eyes of a warrior, no of a killer, a murderer. Seeing the usually laid back Goddess like this had reminded him of one thing. The one thing he had forgotten long ago. The one thing only a few remembered. Aphrodite is Ouranus's direct descendant, in her veins flowed the blood of the primordial of the sky. Ares knew with this kind of power, Aphrodite could easily beat him or even kill him with little to no effort. Gods couldn't die but there would be a long time before he reformed completely.

Gritting his teeth, Ares decided to retreat …for now. He would return one day and made him his bitch again, like she had once been.

"I'll remember this." With that, the God of War flashed away.

_**\- Aphrodite Temple – Present**_

"Dite, lost in thought again?" A familiar voice said in her ear, startling the Goddess of Love.

"Kya!" Too deep in her thought that Aphrodite had never noticed Hestia standing beside her the whole time. Seeing the black hair Goddess, Aphrodite took a deep breath to calm her nerves before glaring at the Goddess mockingly with a pout on her face.

"Mou! Don't do that again, Tia" Aphrodite said, receiving a chuckled from Hestia. Sitting down next to her best friend, the Goddess of The Hearth looked into straight into her eyes with a worried face.

"Are you ok, Dite?" Aphrodite grew a small smile at that, her friend always cared for her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry" Aphrodite answered truthfully. She wanted to find love, true and genuine love, find her destined one and then, living the rest of her immortal life with him. Ares's arrival the other day had only strengthened her determination to do just that. She held no love for him now. But it still hurts her a little. Hestia smiled softly at her best friend, that's the Aphrodite she knows.

"Hecate has said you would find it eventually. Your true love." Hestia stated and calmly waited for her friend's reaction. Aphrodite was now facing her with mouth agape and eyes widen with a mixture of sad, scare but most of all, hope and joy. Sad because of many, many failed relationships which she believed was true love she had had before. Scare because she was afraid of being betrayed again. Hope because Hecate's words had never wrong before and Joy because her wish, her purpose of living would become true.

"Re…Really?" Aphrodite asked hopefully and Hestia nodded before she was engulfed in a big hug by the Goddess of Love which she wholeheartedly returned.

"Thank you… thank you… thank you." Aphrodite mumbled repeatedly as she buried her face in Hestia's chest. For the Goddess of Family, Fire and The Hearth, she was beyond happy since she could help her friend. By repeated Hecate's words to Aphrodite, she had given the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Lust some hope and the reason to continue her existence. She closed her eyes and thought about the future, where she hoped her friend would be happy, her sisters and brothers would be happy …and everyone would be happy.

_**\- New York**_

The Uzumaki Household was having a good trip to the zoo. They weren't many people today due to their work and business and for that, Naruto was thankful. The blond man was walking through various cages with different animals inside. Beatrice on his shoulder, looking left and right with sparkles in her eyes. Naruto chuckled, this day couldn't get any better.

It's noon and the two of them had already visited half of the zoo. Beatrice was extremely happy at seeing various animals and plant. The little girl had wanted to bring a baby tiger home and named him Tora-chan which made him sweatdrop.

"Tou-chan, look, it's Panda-san" Beatrice shouted excitedly as she pointed to a bamboo filled area with several pandas inside. They were visibly unconcern about human presence and just continue to do whatever they were doing. The small girl had taken a liking to pandas when she finished watching Kung-fu Panda. As always, Beatrice wanted to bring home a baby panda and as always, her attempt failed. They spent about ten minutes looking and feeding the animal before a large grumble effectively ruined the mood the family was in. Looking up at the small girl, the father and daughter couple grinned sheepishly at each other while scratching the back of their necks

"Maa, it's time to lunch?"

_**\- Mount Olympus – Aphrodite Temple**_

"What are you going to do, Dite?" Hestia asked while playing a card game with her best friend, Aphrodite.

The Goddess of Love's face fell a little at that question. Even if the words were spoken by Hecate, the Queen of Darkness and Goddess of Magic, Ghost and Mystery, she still scared. Like Athena had said, Olympus doesn't have a single faithful man. That left mortals and demigods. But those two can only live a short time. For mortals, a century might be long, but for a goddess like her, it's like a second. Seeing the one you loved die before your eyes because of old age while you continued to live is painful.

"I…I don't know…" Aphrodite answered depressingly. She believed in Hecate and Hestia, but she had good reasons for being so worried and scared. Past experience and many more… The Goddess of Love sighed when she realized that she had lost the game.

Hestia smiled softly at her best friend. The game was interesting but it seems that Aphrodite couldn't focus and had lost it. The Goddess of Hearth stood up from her seat and looked at her best friend, her smile still on her pretty face.

"Why don't you go to Earth, Dite?" Hestia suggested and Aphrodite seemed to ponder on the option a bit before she nodded. She loves the Earth so maybe a trip down there will help her a little.

Unbeknown to the two Goddesses, this trip will change their future especially Aphrodite.

_**End Chapter II: Words of Hope**_

_**I'll have a trip to the beach tomorrow so it will be next week for Chapter III: Bond, Family, Encounter. And that's why I have to finished this Chapter so soon. Hope you are pleased with my story, minna-san...**_

_**Again, please read and review to support this poor, new writer (Can't call myself an author yet)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Really, really thank you for your reviews, minna-san. I feel very happy right now since my story receives such a good response from all of you. **_

_** -Like I said, English isn't my mother language, so there will be mistakes here and there. Like about tenses, grammars, meanings and all. But hope you can get over with it.**_

_** -Crovia is just an OC and won't make an official appear in this fic, though she may be mentioned in flashback or something.**_

_** -Beatrice is also an OC but unlike her mother, this little girl has a route in this fic.**_

_** -This story is originally inspired by "A Father's Love" of Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka,**_

_** -Like you guys had already figured it out,the pairing is NarutoxAphrodite. Why is Hera there in the mention? She will join the party later, just know it. When? Soon...**_

_**-About Ares acting villain, I have reason to do so. Don't be so impatient, my original plan is to have it unraveled in the fight between Ares and Naruto, so wait if you want to know it.**_

_**-Status: Alive**_

_**-Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Chapter 3: Bond, Family, Encounter**_

_**-New York**_

Enter the cafeteria nearest to them, Naruto waved at the waitress making her blush and called their orders. The father and daughter couple was happily conversing with each other about the interesting trip with Beatrice happily dangling her legs and Naruto listening to his little girl with a content smile on his face.

The two Uzumaki needn't wait long for their lunch to arrive. Beatrice had ordered a strawberry cake and a cup of milk for her. Apparently, the girl had a love for sweet and her daddy had never failed in spoiling her. His daughter is just the sweetest and cutest thing in the world that Naruto can't resist her. Seriously, how did she manage to learn that godforsaken technique with the name Puppy Eyes he would never knows.

Naruto's lunch was pretty simple. Two big Hamburgers and a cup of cola would replenish his energy and last for dinner for him. Looking at his daughter Naruto couldn't help but smile softly at her.

"How is your day, Beatrice?"

"Really, really fun, Tou-chan. Though, it would be better if you agreed to bring home Tora-chan or Po-chan, moo" Beatrice finished with a cute pout on her face while Naruto laughed awkwardly. She wouldn't let it goes by would she… He sighed but smiled again when Beatrice continued to eat her strawberry cake. No matter what, seeing his daughter safe and sound always make he feels like the happiest man in the world.

As the little girl grown up, Naruto couldn't help but thought about his deceased wife-Crovia. Beatrice is so much like her mother that he almost had a heart attack, almost. Naruto let out a content sigh as he looked out the window, taking in the green scenery surround them.

'She will grow up to become a beautiful lady like you, Crovia…' He thought to himself as a lone tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek.

_**-New York – A few minutes earlier**_

Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Lust was here, in New York. After pondering on what to do in human realms, the beautiful goddess decided to have a bit of sweet at her favorite cafeteria somewhere near the zoo.

She had tasted all the sweet this world had to offer and so far, this cafeteria served the best. Aphrodite let a smile graced her face as she entered the cafeteria, readied to eat her favorite Chocolate Cake when suddenly she froze. She had just sensed something. Something related to her domain... Love.

Quickly looking around, enhancing her sensing ability, Aphrodite tried to pinpoint the source of this feeling, this power. For the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Lust, this source really is a goldmine. Love is her domain, her power and her existence. Without love, she couldn't exist, without love, she would fade away.

Time seemed to stop when she laid her eyes on a blond man, who was looking out the window, taking in the scenery and a little girl with brown hair. It happened just in a single second. All the emotions, all the love the man was radiating was so strong and powerful, so pure and so pretty. She blushed a little.

'So much love…'

For eons of existence not once did Aphrodite meet such strong love radiated from a man, and a mortal at that. As the Goddess of Love, she can feel and read love power in the area around her like: How long it will last? How much love do they have? False or real?... But it only works on mortals, demigods and lesser beings. Gods can't be affected by this power which is why she couldn't read Ares's feeling about her and blindly love him in the first place.

A cough woke Aphrodite out of her thought as a waitress asked if she was ok. Realizing she had been standing there the whole time, looking at a certain blond, the Goddess of Love in mortal form walked to a table and called her order.

Secretly, Aphrodite glanced at the table which was occupied by the blond and the little brunette who she guessed to be his daughter due to their difference in ages. She nodded, a little proud of herself for the right guess when she heard the girl called him 'Tou-chan' which is 'Daddy' in Japanese. How would she know? Simple, Gods know all the languages in the world, and with an Otaku like Apollo around, it's an understatement that she knows about Japanese culture.

Taking a spoon full of chocolate cream that had just been delivered to her. The Goddess of Love sighed, a little depressed at the fact that was lying in front of her. Such a strong love radiated from a mortal man and it receiver was no doubt, a mortal woman. She truly felt jealous with the woman for receiving such strong love. It's so beautiful, so potent, so real and from what she felt, it will last for… eternity. Aphrodite sighed, thinking about it would just deepen her wound.

Taking another spoon full of chocolate cream, Aphrodite stopped midway when she felt his emotions flickered. It changed from calm and cheerful to sad and nostalgia. Secretly, she glanced at the blond again and used her other ability on him.

'She will grow up to become a beautiful lady like you, Crovia…' Aphrodite felt her heart skipped a beat at his thought and placed down her spoon. Now, she knew why the little family miss a mother. That woman, Crovia, had probably passed away or didn't live with them anymore. The Goddess of Love immediately dismissed the latter and went with the first since just the most stupid woman in the world would decline such love from a handsome man like him. She had seen his face when he talked to his daughter about whatever their topic was and she had to admit he is handsome.

Aphrodite face fell again. That blond man, he still held great love for a deceased woman. It made her jealous and sad at the same time…

'Such strong bond exists between a living mortal and a deceased woman…' Aphrodite thought sadly before she let out a dry chuckle. Her respect for the blond just took up a notch.

'…I feel so self-despite now. What Goddess of Love I am...'

Aphrodite let a lone tear rolled down her beautiful face as she finished her cake. Placing the much needed money on the table, she vanished from view without a trace. The misted covered her magic. She had much to think on what to do next. While the situation did little to help her recover from the pain she got from her false relationship with Ares, it did give her some hope to continue her existence, believing that true love exists. In some part of her heart, an image of her standing beside a certain blond happily latched onto his arm and a little brunette in front of them began to appear. She wants that image to be true, she want to experience the feeling of being needed and loved. Maybe just this time…

'If I…'

_**-Olympus – Ares's Temple**_

The God of War was having an episode in his own temple. He was enraged, shame, and frustrated. It has been a week since that day, when he stomped in to the Temple of Aphrodite and was kicked out by that bitch. She is just a bitch and she had the courage to do that to him, The God of War. With an empowered punch, Ares destroyed yet another stone pillar in his temple. He would use his power to fix it later, but now, he needed something or someone to vent his frustration on. Normally, he would use Aphrodite, that's what that bitch use, a plaything to vent his frustration on.

"Don't think I'm scared of you, Dite. This world is constantly at war even if it's just some skirmish. I'll regain my power soon, and when that time come, you will be licking my feet, begging to be my plaything again. Hahaha…" Ares's laughter could be heard across his territory on Olympus, making his servants think the God of War had gone insane.

With that thought in mind, Ares flashed a way, no need for Aphrodite, he would just use another Goddess to vent his frustration on. He is the God of War and he WILL have everything he wants, even his father's throne.

_**-Olympus – Main Hearth**_

It's a beautiful day in Olympus and the Goddesses minus Hecate are having their usual meeting at Hestia's main hearth again. Nothing much to said, they were just doing their own things while eating Hestia's homemade food. The Goddess of Fire, Family and the Hearth looked around, trying to locate her best friend Aphrodite. Three days ago, she had suggested The Goddess of Love to go to the human realms for a vacation or a break from work. Since then, she hadn't heard anything from her.

There she was, seating on a distant log, looking up at the starry sky with a cup of tea in her hand. She had a small smile on her face as she took a sip and continued her stargazing. Many would think it didn't suit her, but for the Goddess of Love, looking up at the sky always calm her down a little, day or night, it still the same sky. Being a direct descendant of Ouranus has that effect.

Hestia walked up to her best friend and offered some cookies which the Goddess of Love appreciated much. The two sat together, side by side, gazing at the starry sky on Olympus. It so beautiful... Colorful stars filled the night sky of Olympus, the highest place in the world. It's so beautiful that Hestia thought why she could miss such a thing in the past.

"Beautiful isn't it, Tia…?" Aphrodite asked softly and Hestia nodded, looking at the Milky Way in front of them. The scenery almost made The Goddess of Fire, Family and the Heart forget her reasons for coming here. She shook her head and looked at her best friend with her amber eyes which was burning very slowly and calmly.

"How was your trip, Dite?" Hestia asked

The Goddess of Love smiled, her friends always care for her.

"It's… good I think. Want to hear something?" Aphrodite asked with a big smile and an excited tone which made Hestia smile.

"Why don't we share it with everyone?" The Goddess of Love nodded at the suggestion and walked up to the group of Goddesses, who all smiled when seeing the cheerful Goddess returned.

With everyone's attention on her, Aphrodite took in a deep breath and began her story about a handsome blond she had met during her trip to the human realms.

_**-Aphrodite's trip – Day two - New York**_

Aphrodite was stalking her target again, she had been doing that for a while now. The blond was a big enigma. Based on his stance, the way he moved around, she was sure the blond was a warrior. But that just raised another question to her though. People these days lived in peace and harmony with each others. There might be some skirmish and small battle around the world but still, those gun wielding boys wouldn't have such a warrior like stance. The Goddess had also sensed his power and aura. Apparently, her stalking target is a demigod, a strong and experienced one at that too. He had done a good job in hiding and suppressing his energy the whole time.

Today, she would make her appearance and tried to befriend with him. After all, love comes from the simplest relationship which is friendship. This would be a hard challenge for her though for the future of her love live, she would try her best.

From the information she had gathered from various sources, the blond is none other than Uzumaki Naruto. And to her surprise, he is an author and a chef. Maybe a chef was too much, Owner of a Ramen Stand would fit him perfectly. His recently released book, Loveless and it's predecessor The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja have been best sellers of the year for a long time. Those two books even appear in Athena's Grand Library which is where all the greatest books in the world from ancient time to this day reside. The Virgin Goddess had once stated that his novels, especially Loveless is the most wonderful novel she had ever read. The God of Sun, Apollo, whose domain also is poetry had been very excited about the release of a certain orange book named Icha-Icha whose author also is Naruto.

A mop of blond hair at a corner of the street caught her attention. Her target had just walked out of a Japanese Restaurant with a very satisfied look on his face. Beatrice wasn't with him.

'Chance!' Aphrodite thought and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It wouldn't do her any good if she made a bad first impression. She wanted to be loved and needed, not because of her beauty, but because of who she is. It's hard to find a man who loves and treasures his destined one genuinely, but now, she had found him she would take this gamble. After all, she had nothing to lose. At worst, another false love, another pain, another scar. But if he is her true love, her destined one, the one Hecate spoke about… Just the mere thought of it made her so eager and excited.

Too deep in her thought, Aphrodite never noticed that she had been standing in the exact same spot the entire time and her stalking target was standing in front of her, hands in pockets.

"Lady, Are you ok?" The blond asked, he had just had lunch at his favorite Japanese Restaurant and was readied to go home with some Sushi for his daughter before he noticed this beautiful lady. She had been standing there, looking at him the whole time with an unreadable expression on her face. He could sense some power and aura in her so most likely, she's a demigod. He didn't know what a demigod was doing here since most of them decided to go to camp half-blood for protection, and the power he sensed from her wasn't enough to protect her from high-rank monster.

The question pulled Aphrodite out of whatever her thought was and startled the Goddess of Beauty with the sudden appearance of her stalking target. She jerked, visibly surprised by his sudden appearance, her head slammed into his nose knocking the blond off his feet and stumbled backward while she held her head in slight pain.

"Ahh, Sorry, Mister!" Aphrodite quickly apologized to the blond and examined his nose which had blood flowing out of them. She laughed awkwardly at the bad situation. First impression… broken nose… great.

"I'm fine, don't worry…" The blond said while nursing his nose, the impact was stronger than he had expected. He idly wondered if the woman knew how to make her head harder or not. But that the question for another time, the woman was standing there, looking a bit worried, guilty and disappointed. He must do something.

"Don't worry lady, I'm fine, really. I'm Naruto by the way. Uzumaki Naruto" He said with his hand outstretched and a welcoming smile on his face. Hearing the question, Aphrodite quickly stepped back to gain some distance between them and shook his hand while thinking up a good fake name.

"Dite Venusa, Nice to meet you Naruto-san." Aphrodite said cheerfully, hoping the best for this conversation. By the information she had gathered, Naruto is a man who loves his country even if he is here, in New York. That's why she addressed him in Japan way. Maybe, it would give her some advantage or at least a decent first impression… second impression.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the added suffix to his name. He wouldn't care if she just simply called him Naruto. After all, he didn't care much about honorifics. Now standing at this distance he could say that she was, no doubt, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He also noted that her skin was very smooth and soft too.

The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like centuries before Aphrodite broke the handshake and turned around with a red face, smoke came out of her head. Even if she had heard it for more than billion times, it would never cease to flatter her. He had thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She knew it due to her ability to read thought.

It was cheating to know what people think of her when love was supposed to be fair and square. She admitted that she would have an edge but she wanted to be fair in love, and Naruto deserved it too. If she wanted, just a little magic could make him fall head to toes for her. But how can she call their love is true if she does it? Aphrodite didn't want that. And so, she deactivated her ability to read thought and turned to face Naruto again. Her face still a bit red from the mental compliment he unknowingly gave her a moment ago.

"Sorry about your nose, Naruto-san, it was just… you really surprised me back there…" Aphrodite said a little guiltily. If she hadn't been lost in thought, the whole incident wouldn't have happened. Again, Naruto smiled at the girl, telling everything was okay.

Aphrodite smiled to herself. Her target is a good person. If not he would have asked her for money to nurse his broken nose or force her to do something for him.

"Then-" Just as Aphrodite was about to befriend him and asked his phone number, an earthquake occurred. It wasn't a natural earthquake from what she sensed. It had Celestial Power and a strong one at that. The sudden earthquake had made her fall forward and straight into Naruto's chest as he embraced her by instinct.

Despite the emergency situation, Aphrodite blushed at the close contact, she didn't think her first encounter with the blond would go like this. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his strong arms wrapped about her slim waist, bringing her closer to him. She wanted to know what he is thinking at the moment but her resolve to make their relationship real stopped her from reading his thought. For now, Aphrodite will melt into his embrace. It felt so protective and so warm, it made her think that even Fate couldn't do them apart.

Tragedy strike each time she found the man of her dreams. But his aura reassured that everything would be alright. Even without her power, she could feel his concern for her being although she was just another stranger for him. The feeling of it was great.

Despite being a bit too hastily, Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Lust had felt her heart fluttered again.

_**End Chapter 3: Bond, Family Encounter**_

_** -A bit of question, can someone tell me the time when Thalia is turned into a tree? How old was she back then? Many years apart from 'The Lighting Thief'?**_

**_-Accept my apology if this chapter didn't meet your expectations._**

_** -Please support this poor, new writer and his story. Review for suggestions, advises or your opinion on this story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you for your support minna-san, I really appreciated your helps._**

**_-This story is inspired by "A Father's Love" of Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka_**

**_-There will be some OCC - Somebody tell me to put it there so not to confuse readers. -_**

**_-There will be some spelling error, grammar mistakes, etc..._**

**_-Monster will appear here and there in New York to the sole purpose of bonding Naruto &amp; Aphrodite together. Hera too when she comes down._**

**_-I'll try my best to create a back story of Naruto and his power. He is born into this world, not reincarnation or transportation. And I'll will try my best to recreate some of those Jutsu with an acceptable reason._**

**_-Status: Alive._**

**_-Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

_**Chapter 4: The Guardian of New York City**_

_**-Aphrodite's Trip – Day Two – New York**_

It had appeared again, in the heart of New York. Standing there in all it's glory was Hydra, the legendary beast in myths. It had been wreaking havoc around New York for sometimes now and Naruto wasn't going to let it do it again after today. He sighed, it had been a good choice to trust his instinct and left Beatrice at home, with the little girl around, he couldn't fight full force.

"A Hydra? What is it doing here, in the heart of New York?" Aphrodite mumbled as she narrowed her eyes at the legendary creature that had the ability to grow 2 heads from the one cut and poison that said to be able to kill a person with just a breath. It was a snake like creature with 2 strong legs, 7 heads, 2 tails and white stomach. It was covered in green thick scales from head to toes creating an impenetrable armor. Naruto hearing the questions, smiled softly at Aphrodite, an action that made the Goddess of Love blush a little.

"So you can see it after all..." Naruto said, his guess earlier had been confirmed. The woman in his arms is a demigod.

"Run, find a safe place to hide or return to Camp. Leave this place to me." Naruto said as he looked at the rampaging Hydra with narrowed eyes. Releasing the woman in his arms, Naruto began to walk to the heart of New York where the Hydra was wrecking havocs. Realizing the sudden lost of warm, Aphrodite looked behind her to see her stalking target surrounded by blue wisps. The scene was so familiar to Aphrodite that she was having a hard time not to believe it. The wisps appeared more and more before swirling around Naruto, totally covered him from view.

With a burst of celestial power, the wisps glowed brightly before dissipating itself, leaving Naruto in his new outfit. Black pant and long sleeve blue shirt with black leather boot and matching fingerless glove. He also wore a short sleeve white coat with red flame flickering at the bottom and the kanji for 'Sage' in red printed proudly on his back. Steel and determined eyes gazed at the legendary beast. Just as the blond was about to run toward the beast, he felt a soft hand caught his shoulder and turned him around.

"Where are you going?" Aphrodite asked with a mixture of worried and disbelief in her eyes. No demigod. No demigod had ever challenged that beast and came out alive except Heracles. That beast is a legend. She feared for Naruto's life. If he came to challenge it, would he return safely? She feared the answer of it. She had just met him and there was something about him that made her want to believe in him but… she didn't want to lose him so soon. She cursed whatever God or Goddess that is messing with her life. It's their first day and the blond had already claimed a part of her heart. She wanted more, she wanted to know more about Naruto. She didn't want him to die, but she couldn't do anything to help him. A part of it was because of the ancient rules and another part was because she didn't want him to find out who she is.

Her thought was interrupted by Naruto when he laid his hand on her shoulder

"I'll slay that Overgrown Garden Snake." He said gently as he turned around and ran towards the legendary Hydra. Aphrodite just smile to herself and hoped the best for her stalking target. She would believe him this time, she would trust the aura radiated from him and she would trust the blood, the power flowing in him. She would trust the son of Hecate.

"Find a place to hide, we will meet again when the time come." Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he grinned at the Goddess making her blush with his handsome, goofy smile but nodded nonetheless.

Naruto shook his head and focused on the problem ahead, he couldn't let that beast destroy New York anymore than it already had. With that thought in mind, he ran at inhuman speed toward where the Hydra was.

Under the eyes of mortals, all they saw was an earthquake and a hailstorm. They tried to run and stay as far away from the disaster zone as possible. But unlike them, there was one person who was running to the opposite direction. Naruto was heading towards the Hydra, the legendary beast in myth. He kept his calm and looked the creature with icy blue eyes, it was spitting acid left and right, destroying building with it deadly poison and strong tails. Holding a three-prong kunai in each hand, Naruto bent his body down till he was near parallel with the ground and stomped his foot. A sounding boom could be heard as the sound barrier was broken, the spot he once stood had become a crater under the force of his stomp.

He flew fast and straight to the rampaging Hydra and slashed it's leg with his kunai before skidding to a stop behind the legendary beast. Poisonous green blood oozed out of the Hydra's leg where it was slashed before the injury began to heal. It stared down at the mop of blond hair belonged to the one who had attacked it and roar, spitting acid everywhere.

There was a flash of yellow and Naruto vanished. The Hydra looked around, confused for a moment before it roared in pain as it's leg was slashed again. It stomped down with it mighty foot but again, the blond vanished. Pain coursed through it's body once more when it's stomach was cut by Naruto. It cocked its seven heads back at tried to bite the blond with its rapid heads movement only for Naruto to vanished in a flash of yellow again. The Hydra roared in frustration and looked around, trying to find its target while stomping and spitting acid everywhere.

Naruto appeared in a crouch down position far away from the beast, beside him was a three prong kunai with some weird kanji on its gripe stabbed into the ground below. He smirked, the Hydra didn't notice him yet. He stood up and closed his eyes, one hand placed over his mouth, his stance widened and his stomach bulged out.

'**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**' Naruto thought mentally as he opened his eyes and spewed out a huge fireball which was thrice time bigger than his body.

Noticing the sudden bright and heat, the Hydra looked at its left for moment before its eyes widened. It stumbled back a bit to gain some distance, its seven head looked at the hurling fireball with bulged out mouths before it spat out 7 torrents of acid which combined into one, determined to extinguish the dangerous technique with its poison.

The 2 techniques collided with each other and came to a stalemate, smoke came out where the 2 technique tried to overwhelm each other. Naruto seeing the situation, punched his gut with his other hand, forcing magical power to rush into his mouth, enhancing the fireball. With its caster reinforce magic, the fireball became bigger and consumed the torrent of poison in its heat and collided into the legendary Hydra. Knocking the beast off its foot and fell back.

Naruto wiped the sweats that had appeared due to the heat and the hard stalemate with the Hydra. He gazed at the fallen Hydra and smirked.

"Its finished" Naruto thought as he picked up the three-prong kunai and walked to where the Hydra was.

_**-With Aphrodite**_

The Goddess of Love had listened to Naruto and went to find a place to hide. Currently, she was hiding behind a large advertise board on top of a skyscraper. Very 'coincidentally', that skyscraper was very near where the fight between Hydra and Naruto was going on. Suppressing her power to that of a normal demigod so not to attract the attention of the Hydra or Naruto, Aphrodite watched the fight silently with sparkles in her eyes as she was amazed by Naruto's skill.

The fight between her stalking target and the legendary beast Hydra was awesome to say the least. The blond is, no doubt, the strongest demigod to ever exist. His physical power has to be very strong considering he can cut through the Hydra's scales and how he leave a crater on the street with just a stomp. But that isn't all, Naruto also is adept in magic, proof is that he can spew out a huge fireball which can overwhelm the torrent of acid spat out of the Hydra mouths. Even his speed is a wonder on itself. She couldn't laid her hand on it though. The way Naruto flashed here and there with LIGHTNING speed was amazing. From what she knew, it could be a teleport technique, which is quite easy but the gap between two flashes is too short. Even Zeus, who has control over lightning can't go left and right with lightning speed. Sure, The God of Sky can enhance his speed with lightning but it still is physical speed. Teleport is the only way to do that, but it has a gap of time before it can be used again which is why never has teleport been used in battle. The technique Naruto used was instantaneous though. Aphrodite furrowed her eyebrows in thought with couldn't come up with an answer so she decided to continue watching the fight instead. She didn't want to miss this awesome fight.

Gazing down at the fighting scene below, Aphrodite's eyes immediately widened in awe and shock when Naruto held a blue sphere of spiraling energy in his hand.

'That technique…' She thought with a mixture of disbelief and shock. That technique, she knew that technique. The sight of him holding a sphere of spiraling blue energy was similar to the one she had seen in the Titanomachy. Aphrodite closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember something from ancient time, something similar the scene that was occurring below at the moment.

'**Cocytus's Core**' That name suddenly popped up in her mind and the Goddess gazed down again. Cocytus's Core is a well-known technique of Hecate who has used it in the Titanomachy to open the final fight between Gods and Titans. If she remembered correctly, Cocytus's Core is a canon type technique. Hecate controls her wisps which are the spirits of Cocytus and her energy into one point, creating a blue sphere of power. Then, she moves the wisps in every direction and maintains the sphere at the same time making it extremely difficult to do. The technique had dealt a devastating strike to the Titans making them unprepared to the rain of attack thrown by the Gods and lost at the war.

Aphrodite shuddered at the thought of casting such a technique in the heart of New York. It would turn this place into a waste land. Just as she was about to come down to stop the blond from destroying New York, she noticed something different. The sphere in Naruto's hand was much smaller than Cocytus's Core which was the side of a plane. Naruto's sphere didn't have any sigh that it would grow bigger than it already had.

The Goddess of Love decided to just stayed and watched the fight from afar while thinking about how much of a powerhouse Naruto was.

_**-With Naruto**_

Rushing at the fallen Hydra with a basketball sized blue sphere with spiraling energy in one hand and a three-prong kunai in another was Naruto. He was rushing at the Hydra in high speed while occasionally throwing kunai around the legendary beast. He smirked when everything had been readied and vanished in a flash of yellow.

'Naruto, this is a technique that I learnt from a fight with your mother. Even if it can't compete with its counterpart, I'm sure it will help you in the future. It's called…' Image of a blond man in his mid twenty appeared in Naruto's mind as he reappeared again above the unprotected stomach of the Hydra.

**"Rasengan"** Naruto shouted out the name of his technique as he let gravity take control of his body and fall down slamming the basketball sized blue sphere of spiraling energy onto the white stomach of the Hydra.

_**-With Aphrodite**_

'Incredible' The Goddess of Love thought with eyes widened in amazement. To think just a small sphere could deal that much damage…

Apparently, the technique was named 'Rasengan' if what she heard was true. The blond had flashed into the air just above the stomach of the Hydra and let it tasted the power of his technique. The Rasengan had grinded through the Hydra's scales and shredded its skin into nothing, leaving a noticeable mark where it was hit. But that's not all. Naruto flashed away again and repeated the process on several different places on the Hydra's body causing it to roar in pain.

Aphrodite watched on in amazement as her stalking target repeatedly flashing and attacking the Hydra at the same time. Maybe she had understood it now. Naruto had used his kunai to flash away, proof was that he had been flashing from kunai to kunai several times now. But how could he do that was still a mysterious to her.

_**-With Naruto**_

Naruto stopped his relentless assault on the fallen Hydra as he flashed to safe place, maintaining a safe distance between him and the legendary beast. Its scales were damaged heavily because of multiple Rasengan, golden dusts flying out of its injuries. The Hydra was in its weaken state. Naruto smirked, now is the time for him to put an end to this fight. His father's Onmyouton magic had rendered the Hydra's regeneration useless even if it lasted only for a short time. The three-prong kunai in his hands were what his father had left for him before they went to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko.

He was 16 at that time, when that monster was sealed into him by his father who sacrifice his life to prevent Kyoto from being destroyed by the Kyuubi.

'Use this power wisely and don't let it control you, Naruto. I trust you… and your mother too… Make us proud…' The same blond man appeared in Naruto's mind again with his back facing him and a thumb up over his shoulder.

He wants to be like his father. A hero, a great father and a faithful husband, that's why never had he hated him for sealing the Kyuubi into him. That's why he fought so hard. That's why he would use this power to protect the people in New York and his daughter from this monster.

Naruto rolled up his right sleeve revealing a circular tattoo of kanji from one to nine. He bit his left thumb and swiped his blood across the kanji for 'one'. There was a moment of silent before his celestial power increased by a vast amount. Red energy swirled around his frame as the originally blue wisps turned red under his power.

_**-Aphrodite**_

The Goddess of Beauty, Love and Lust was watching the fight between her stalking target and the legendary Hydra with great interest. After flashing away to stop his relentless assault on the fallen Hydra, Naruto had been standing there with his eyes closed before he bit his thumb and wiped it across a part of a tattoo on his right arm. She didn't know what he was doing before she was frozen in shock when something hit her. Glancing at the scene below, her eyes widened in shock when Naruto's energy changed from blue to red. Even the feeling of it also changed. She almost vomited from the impure feeling the blond was radiating. It felt so tainted and hateful.

'That power… Typhon's…' Aphrodite thought shakily as she remembered the monstrous being with power that could rival Kronos. Zeus had managed to defeated him and trapped him under mount Etna but it was the combined power of EVERY Gods and Goddess that had done the work. Why Naruto had access to such power? How?

Aphrodite watched in amazement as the tainted energy became more and more neutral before it returned to Naruto whose celestial power was now on par with a minor god if not more. His eyes had changed to blood red slit eyes that made him look so feral and wild even if his aura had returned to calm and focus again.

Naruto outstretched his hand, the winds picked up and swirl around him. Blue wisps appeared more and more before they were mold into a regular Rasengan. Naruto became the eye of the storm as wind swirled around his frame like a tornado. The Rasengan now had four white wind blades circling around it making it looked like a… shuriken if Aphrodite remembered correctly. The screeching noise could be heard even from her place.

The Goddess stared at the wind infused Rasengan in awe as she tried to analyze the technique. She was sure that even she couldn't create a Wind Blade with that much power. Those white wind blades surrounding the Rasengan was much more potent and stronger than her own. She idly wondered if Hecate had helped her son archive such power.

_**-Naruto**_

With his most destructive technique in his hand, Naruto ran toward the Hydra and jumped high into the air. The beast was trying to stand up, his magic which neutralized its healing factor was beginning to wear up. He had to finish this fight right now. Aiming at the white stomach of the legendary monster, Naruto used all his might to thrown his technique down, straight to the Hydra.

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken**" Naruto shouted out the name of his self-created technique and watched as it slammed into the Hydra, pushing it down again and exploded.

_**-Aphrodite**_

'…' No words could be used to describe her thought as she saw the blue dome of energy and wind blades down there. It was so strong and destructive that she had no doubt the Hydra had died. Due to her affinity to wind thanks to Ouranus's blood, Aphrodite could feel millions upon millions mini wind blades in there, cutting and shredding the legendary beast into nothingness. Even its scale couldn't help it from surviving this attack.

'Hecate… you really has one hell of a son.' Aphrodite thought with a tired sigh. She admitted that Naruto was strong, but that only brought trouble to him when Zeus found out about his existence. Considering the bastard was extremely proud of his sons who were all heroes in Greek, the fact that some 'puny' demigod was stronger than his sons would make him go crazy. And then, that bastard would smite Naruto with his Master Bolt, end of story. Of course Hecate wouldn't let it happen and she would be there to stop him too, but… future couldn't be expected. She could only hope the best for her stalking target for now.

_**-Naruto**_

The Hydra had been shredded into bits and pieces and disappeared into nothingness. The blue wisps and energy surrounding Naruto had also faded away. Again, being a normal mortal, Uzumaki Naruto made his way to his precious home where his daughter was waiting for her sushi which had been forgotten during the fight between her father and the legendary beast named Hydra.

_**End Chapter 4: The Guardian of New York City**_

_**-Accept my apology if the chapter didn't meet your expectations**_

_**-Please continue helping this poor, new writer. **_

_**-Question again, minna-san. It will be about 10 more chapters before Hera's route come, but I want to ask you something. Which one should I write? If I know what I'm gonna write, I'll have enough time to plan out the story.**_

_***Hera's route and 'The Lightning Thief' separately.**_

_***Hera's route and 'The Lightning Thief' merged together.**_

_***Opinions please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you for your support minna-san._**

_**-This a short chapter since originally, I didn't plan to write this chapter but after some pondering and all, I decided this chapter is needed. So accept my apology if it didn't meet your expectation. I promise next chapter will be better.**_

**_ -This story is inspired by "A Father's Love" of Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka._**

**_ -About the future of this story. Right now, I have plan out almost all the major detail in Aphrodite's Route and some of Hera's route too. I don't afraid of running out of idea, so the problem here is if I have time and the 'fire' to write. The future is unexpected. I cant promise but I'll try my best to write this story till the end._**

**_ -Status: Alive_**

**_ -Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

_**Chapter 5: Lovely Neighbor**_

_**-Olympus – Main Hearth – Present **_

"The **Rasenshuriken** slammed into the unprotected white stomach of the Hydra and exploded into a blue dome of energy and wind blades, totally engulfing that Overgrown Garden Snake and cut it into million pieces." Aphrodite said as she made random gestures with her hands, trying to describe the scene but failed miserably since no one understood what she wanted to show with her hands. The smile on the Goddess of Love's face never once left her face as she told them about her possible boyfriend.

"He is a strong man, I will give him that." Artemis said with her eyes closed and a cookie in her mouth. From what Aphrodite had told, she could say that the blond her fellow Goddess was stalking was indeed, very powerful. Brave enough in engage in combat with the Hydra without any preparation, and strong enough to finish that beast without a bruise. Even Heracles, who had been the strongest demigod, the pride of Zeus couldn't do that when he faced the beast.

Hera also gave a nod of confirmation. She admired those with great power and good personality and so far, she hadn't heard anything bad about the blond from Aphrodite except that tainted, and impure energy he used to finish the beast. The story was pretty interesting too. It wasn't common to see a demigod facing a legendary beast such as Hydra and win without a scratch.

Monster roaming around freely wasn't that uncommon but to see a Hydra in New York, where Olympus currently reside was pretty… strange. With Artemis and her hunter hunting monster all around the world every day, how could they miss such a large tainted energy radiated from that beast? Hera furrowed her eyebrows in thought for moment but decided against it and just sighed since that wasn't that much of a problem. No one is perfect and Gods are no exceptions. Maybe the Huntress just lost her focus when flying around New York in her chariot hence missing the Hydra.

Hestia smiled and used and power to heat up the air around them a little since it was getting cold. Gods couldn't catch a cold but she wanted her fellow Goddesses to be comfortable. The story could take a while after all.

_**-Aphrodite's trip – Day three – New York**_

Aphrodite was running around her newly buy house, trying to get her gears and equipments readied before beginning her plan. Yesterday, when she was just about to befriend the handsome and powerful blond, that troublesome Hydra had appeared out of nowhere and ruined everything. But, after some more information digging from various sources, the Goddess had managed to get Naruto's address and phone number.

Today, she would make her appearance again and tried to befriend the blond by being his new neighbor. Standing in front of a mirror, Aphrodite was trying various cloths combination to see which one was best. Pink shirt and blue jean? Too normal. Pink Victorian style dress? Too fancy. Pink night gown? Too sexy? Pink blouse and black skirt?...

"Uhm… this will do…" The Goddess of Love mumbled to herself as she stared into the mirror, taking various poses to see if she was sexy enough to seduce her soon-to-be-blond-neighbor. She wore plain pink blouse which reveal her milky white skin and bare small shoulder, there also was a heart shape ruby with silver lining hanging on a silver necklace placed on her neck. Her blazing red hair was allowed to flow freely on her back with her signature autumn leaves on one side of her head just above her right ear, two long bangs framing her face and several strands fell onto her face. Her short black skirt only reached her mid thigh revealing her long and slender white legs. She also wore black high shoes to increase her height a little. Her ruby red eyes gazed carefully up and down her body, looking for anything that was imperfect in her eyes.

After about 15 minutes, Aphrodite finally nodded and applied some light pink lipstick and perfume. The Goddess winked at herself in the mirror and ran out of her room.

Today was an important day for the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Lust.

_**-With Naruto**_

Today was a nice, sunny day and Naruto had just woken up from his sleep. The battle with that Hydra yesterday had been tiresome, and the scold he got from Beatrice for not remembering to buy her some Sushi didn't help much either. Sometime, he wished she had his addiction to ramen instead of sushi like her mother. Life would be much easier.

Naruto crawled out of bed and walked out of the room. He turned left, to the room of his little girl and opened the door. Beatrice was sleeping peacefully and drooling on her teddy… panda. A small smile graced his face as he called out.

"Tou-chan is going to make breakfast, wake up and get ready soon, Beatrice." The little girl just mumbled a weak 'yes' before trying to get some more sleep. The blond walked out of the room and made his way to the kitchen. He had some omelet to make.

_**-With Aphrodite**_

Aphrodite took a deep breath to calm down her nerves a little. She was standing at the entrance of Naruto's house which 'coincidentally' was next to her. Nervously, the Goddess knocked and waited for her handsome blond to open the door. She could hear footsteps approaching and braced herself.

"Hai!" Came greeted a little girl about 4-5 years old with brown hair.

Aphrodite and the girl stared at each other before the Goddess snapped out of her stupor because of the unexpected greet came from the little girl. She knew this girl was Beatrice, Naruto's daughter and of course they lived together, but she had expected the blond to come and greet her. It's still pretty early in the morning and kids should stay in bed this time. Calming herself down, the Goddess continued her plan despite the situation.

She knew nothing about the little girl except her name and her relationship with her stalking target. Naruto was kind and all, but his girl might be different. And from what she usually heard, little girls were very protective of their father. Again, Aphrodite mentally cursed whoever was messing with her grand, glorious plan.

"Ah, who are you, little girl?" Aphrodite asked, faking curiosity as she played as a stranger to the Uzumaki Household. Beatrice stared curiously at the beautiful lady in front of her with her lip a thin line, trying to remember if she had met her before.

Waiting too long for a response, Aphrodite bent down to ruffle the girl's head.

"Is anyone beside you home?" Aphrodite asked again only for her face to be introduced to the door which was slammed by Beatrice.

"Kuhhhhhhhh!" Holding her nose which had blood flowed out, Aphrodite turned around, tears in her eyes for the, again, unexpected impact.

'I was right, kids are all evil!' The Goddess thought as she used her **Reality Warping** to nurse her broken nose. The door behind her clicked and she turned around again with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dite Venusa and I will be your neighbor from now on." Aphrodite said as she bowed down a little to show her gratitude and… a bit of her cleavage to the blond who just stepped out of his house.

"…Dite-san?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to one side and a little pink on his cheeks. Of course he remembered the lady, he had just met her yesterday after all. And who would forget such a beautiful lady? Despite being a married man, Naruto couldn't help but stared at her chest and blushed. He would give the lady a perfect 10 for her wonderful figure and curves.

Hearing her fake name, Aphrodite looked up slowly and opened her eyes curiously to see none other than Uzumaki Naruto. The Goddess faked surprise and point at the blond.

"Naruto-san? You are… my new neighbor?"

"It seems so, Dite-san" Naruto said as he smiled at the beautiful lady and step aside.

"Would you like to grace our humble abode with your present, Dite-hime?" Naruto said teasingly as he bowed mockingly to the, unknown to him, goddess making her blush and could only nod. She entered the normal two-story house and took off her shoes, followed behind her was Naruto who had just locked the door. He smiled and led her to the dining table. Apparently, the Uzumaki House was having breakfast when she came.

Aphrodite glared at Beatrice a little for slamming the door in her face but got over it moment later. Beatrice was still a child after all. Taking a seat, the Goddess looked right and saw an apron clad Naruto bringing food to them. There were omelet, some bread and, interesting enough, ramen. The blond took a seat next to her and put his hand together, an action followed by Beatrice and Aphrodite a moment later.

"Itadakimasu" With a chorus, the three picked up their spoon and knife or in Naruto's case, chopstick and began eating. Aphrodite sliced off a piece of egg and put it in her mouth. Her eyes widened when a strange sensation hit her.

'T-t-t-this food… It's on par with Hestia's homemade!' Aphrodite thought with widened eyes and looked at the food in shock.

"How is the food, Dite-san?" Naruto asked with his usual friendly smile, snapping the Goddess out of her shock. Aphrodite nodded happily.

"It's delicious, Naruto-san. And just call me Dite."

"Thanks. Living and raising this little girl on my own has made me quite good in cooking. I will only call you Dite if you call me by my name too." Aphrodite nodded, and continued to eat her food. Uzumaki Naruto truly was a one of a kind man. He had strong love, great power and now, a good skill in cooking too. The Goddess watched in amusement as Naruto scolded Beatrice for eating too fast. He loved his daughter with all his heart but he didn't spoil her that much. Children need to be scold to mature.

_ *Recommended OST – Blue – Ao no Exorcist Movie_

"Neh, Naruto-kun, where is your wife?" Aphrodite asked, she had to be sure about what she was doing. The blond was a married man and he still loved his wife dearly, that much she knew. But if her assumption was wrong, if his wife was alive, she would gladly step back and wait for her next chance to come. She wouldn't break a happy family apart.

Naruto's face fell when his wife was mentioned and put his chopstick down. He looked straight ahead, towards the wall.

"She has died because of childbirth." Naruto said softly as he looked at the picture of his lovely wife Crovia hanging on the wall. Aphrodite followed his gaze and looked at the picture too.

Crovia was a beautiful woman, with brown hair flowing down her back and matching eyes. She wore a black dress with yellow flowers decorating. Behind her was the setting sun and on her face was a content smile. Silently, Aphrodite turned her gaze to Naruto.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I didn't know…" The Goddess said softly. She truly felt sorry for the happy family. Beatrice, innocent as she was, just continued to eat her food while silently listened to what the two adult was talking about. Her father had already told her about her mother, and she was happy enough with just her father being here.

"Don't worry, I had got over it already." Naruto said as he smiled at the Goddess making her smile back at him. The breakfast went on without anymore conversation after that.

"Have a nice day, Dite-chan." Naruto said as he led Aphrodite to the door.

"Um, the same to you too, Naruto-kun."

With that said, Aphrodite turned around and left. In her heart, a decision had already been made. Love is wonderful and she wouldn't want to miss the chance to taste love with a man like Naruto.

_**End Chapter V - Lovely Neighbor**_

_** -Next Chapter: Two Goddesses will be updated tomorrow if I can write all day. Or Wednesday since I'll have exam in Monday and Tuesday. **_

**_-Please support this poor, new aurthor_**


	6. Chapter 6

_** Look like I manage to finish this chapter sooner than I expected.**_

_**-I have decided to do the merged route since Naruto will be the main protagonist in it instead of Percy Group. Don't know if the kids will appear or not.**_

**_-Characters are OOC - They are needed to be that way for this fic -_**

**_-Played the recommend OST for better... feeling? Honestly, I almost cried when I wrote this. ALMOST_**

**_-Thanks for your support, minna-san._**

**_-This story is inspired by "A Father's Love" of Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka_**

**_-It seems Athena's technique is a bit, no scratch that, very much like some one's technique. But when I thought about Athena, that's the only ability I can give her other than... summoning giant, badass robot -_- or that of Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail_**

**_-Status: Alive_**

**_-Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

_**Chapter VI – Two Goddesses**_

_**-Olympus – Main Hearth – Present**_

"I returned home after that and thought up a new plan to seduce him." Aphrodite finished her story with a smile on her face and looked around, waiting for her fellow Goddess's reaction.

"Dite, if you has already bought a house in New York, does that mean you are going live there?" Athena asked with narrowed eyes and low tone but it went unnoticed by the Goddess of Love.

"Um, I'm going to live there, make Naruto love me and then… then… I'll marry him…" Aphrodite said with a blush on her face. In all her immortal life, all she wanted to was to found a happy family with her husband and have a lot of kids with him. However, she hadn't had a choice in the matter when she was married to Hephaestus by Zeus's order. She hadn't once married a mortal or demigod in the past because she knew they didn't love her and instead just lusted after her beauty so the thought of finally marry a fine man like Naruto made her excited.

Athena stood up, her white hairs hid her eyes from view. She walked to where Aphrodite was, making the Goddess of Love looked up curiously.

*Slap*

Every Goddesses present widened their eyes at the unexpected action coming from Athena. The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle had just slapped her best friend, Aphrodite. The wind breezed causing Athena's white hair to sway out of the way revealing her hardened, icy blue eyes shining in the night sky of Olympus.

"Get a hold yourself, Aphrodite." Athena said calmly as she waited for her friend to recover from her slap.

"What are you doing, Athena?" Hestia asked, concerned for her best friend and curious at her niece's action at the same time. Every others Goddess was paying their undivided attention at Athena, waiting for her answer. The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle is one of the most level head God in Olympus, she wouldn't do thing if not for a good reasons and always stayed calm in all situation. To see her openly slapped Aphrodite in the face was really something.

"It's none of your concern, Aunt Hestia."

"Nope, It's my right to know what reasons for you to do this, in my territory, Athena…" Hestia said calmly while sipping her tea. She didn't even flare her power and Athena had already known she would be in big trouble if her reasons didn't satisfy the Goddess of the Hearth. Despite not being one of the Twelve Olympians, Hestia had the power to be one. She CHOSE to be an Olympian and became a minor goddess instead. She didn't want to deal with those troublesome political problems and the damn paperwork one Olympian must do every days. It was her choice, not because she was insufficient for the position. Athena knew she could beat her into a pulp if she wanted but she also knew Hestia wasn't one to use her power to hurt others. She preferred peace and verbal methods to solve problems more.

Just as the Goddess of Wise and Battle opened her mouth to answer the question, the sudden increase of Celestial Power of none other than Aphrodite caught her attention. With a quick reaction of drawing Aegis out of the air to intercept a blast of air casted by the Goddess of Love, Athena flipped back, keeping a safe distant between her and Aphrodite.

The Goddess of Love stood up with her right palm point at Athena, a pink aura swirling about her, her face serious but had a bit of confusion and disappointment on it.

"If this is a joke, than it's a bad joke of your Thena." Aphrodite said seriously as she used her **Reality Warping **to nurse her tingling cheek. Athena stood up from her crouch down position and looked at the Goddess of Love seriously. Friend or not, she couldn't let Aphrodite do whatever she wanted.

"You are being too impatient and forget something important, Aphrodite." Athena said calmly, keeping her guard up and prepare for the unavoidable fight with her best friend.

"What do you mean?" The Goddess of Love asked, her eyes narrowed at Athena. Every others Goddess were also increasing their power, prepare to stop the fight that was likely unavoidable. Athena and Aphrodite are best friends but the two just like fire and water. One believes in logical thinking while the other listens to what her heart and feeling tell her.

"Firstly, that Uzumaki Naruto is just a demigod, he can't live with you forever even if you manage to make him love you. Secondly, Ares will come to kill him if he finds out about you two. Don't ever think a demigod can defeat a god. Killing a Hydra doesn't mean he can kill a god." Athena said calmly with her eyes closed. She wanted her friend to find true love and live happily with that person but now wasn't the right time to do so. She and Ares just broke up, and the God of War was still very piss about the matter even if he was the cause of it. That Warmonger is very possessive. What was his, even after he had abandoned it, was still his. Aphrodite wasn't an exception. Ares would find Naruto and killed him if he found out his relationship with Aphrodite.

_ *Recommend OST – Past Story – Fairy Tail_

Aphrodite just stood there, her pink aura faded away, her hands lower and her eyes were shadowed by her hair. Silence reigned the main Hearth as Athena also just stood there, hoping her friend would see her reasons for doing so. The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle must admit that Uzumaki Naruto was a very good man from the story Aphrodite told them. But the Goddess of Love might bring doom to the Uzumaki Household if she lived with them. And how much pain it would cause her when he died? Uzumaki Naruto is a demigod, a being that had little to no different to a mortal. He lives and he dies, of old ages or accident. They are fragile being that can be broken any moment.

Aphrodite must know that too since she had tasted that pain before. Every mortal and demigod man she loved all died before she even realized it. Adonis is a good example. Aphrodite and Adonis were lovers in the past, and Ares was the main cause of his death. The Goddess of Love had fallen into depression after her lovers death which she presumed was an accident since no proof pointed out Ares was the culprit. That's also was the time Aphrodite came to Ares, tricked by his sweet words.

Athena didn't want her friend to repeat her painful past.

Aphrodite shook her head.

Athena frowned.

'Why Aphrodite? Why you couldn't see my reasons?' The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle thought as her Celestial Power increased.

"Forget him, Aphrodite, he can't be with you. No, It's YOU who can't be by his side. Remember your past? What Fate awaits your lover? All of them were death, not of old ages then by accident or Ares. Naruto wouldn't be an exception." Athena said, slowly losing her calm behavior. At this time, every others Goddess just watched on, this was Aphrodite's problem. All of them, except Hera and Hestia, had tasted the pain of losing someone precious to them in the past because of who they were. They could see Athena's reasons for doing so. She just wanted to protect her friend from that pain.

After all, she also was its victim. Others didn't know, but Athena had loved before. Real love. But after the pain of losing him, Athena had frozen her heart, she had soon realized that mortal and gods couldn't come together because of their different. Gods could live forever and forever until mortal ceased to exist. She had soon realized that and stopped herself from loving anyone too much. She swore to be a Virgin Goddess and became the person she was today. If she loved anyone, she would create a brain child with them and then returned to Olympus, never be bothered again. It had been that way for eons. Her heart was frozen, she wouldn't love anyone deeply and then lose them again.

Athena stood there, trying to make her best friend see her reasons. But why?

Aphrodite shook her head again.

"WHY YOU COULDN'T SEE MY REASONS, APHRODITE?" Athena all but shouted. Her Celestial Power increased more and more, various weapons appeared behind her out of nowhere. As Zeus's favorite daughter, she had all the weapons in the world. From Excalibur to Gungnir and Longinus, from pistol, bazooka and missiles. All hovering behind her, awaiting their order.

"You won't understand, Thena. The joy of love-"Aphrodite began calmly but was cut off went a spear lunched toward her, leaving a cut on her cheek. The Goddess of Love didn't even bat an eyelash as she continued to reason with her best friend

"Thena, have you ever felt the warm of being embraced in the arms of the man you loved? Have you ever felt the sensation of wanting to be by his side every single second? Have you ever felt the sensation of… being a normal housewife, a normal woman?" Aphrodite said calmly with a smile on her face as she walked toward the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle, ignoring the rain of weapon coming her way as Athena decided to make her realize her reasons with power. She understood Athena's reasons to do so, but… she couldn't and wouldn't back down. Love is her reason to continue existing and seeking true love is the goal of her life. She wouldn't give up on her goal. Pain? She had tasted too much pain before, she wouldn't mind another scar in her heart.

There was something that Athena didn't understand even with her superior intelligent. How could Aphrodite do that? She is the oldest of them, even older than Hestia and Hera, then why couldn't she realize that gods and mortals can't live together? If she continued, it would just hurt her more. The rain of weapon continue lunching toward the Goddess of Love, cut appeared on her cloth, blood oozed out here and there but she just continued to walk toward Athena.

"Thena, love is a wonderful thing that even I can't understand it fully. That's why I seek love like you seek knowledge. Have you ever considered abandoning the knowledge you seek even if its vast just like the universe?" Athena shook her head, the rain of weapon still continued but it always missed its target.

"Have you ever thought of giving up on knowledge because it's too hard to understand?" Athena shook her head again. Aphrodite smiled gently as she embraced the goddess in her arms.

"Me too, seeking true love is my goal of existence, I won't give up until I have archived my goal. The pains I have felt before are just a trial for me. I believe that if I can overcome those trials, I will archive my goal. That's why I won't give up. I have had too many scars in my heart that I lost count of it." Aphrodite chuckled dryly as her eyes softened.

"Thank you, Thena." With that, the rain of weapon stopped. Athena buried her head in Aphrodite's shoulder and hugged the goddess back. She couldn't understand Aphrodite's reasons but, she would support her with this decision. She could feel her unwavering will and determination through her words and actions. Now, Athena just hoped the best for her friend and helped her if she could. Every other Goddesses present all had tears in their eyes as they thought about Aphrodite's words. That was unexpected, again. It was unusual to see the cheerful, happy-go-lucky goddess with that much determinations and passions.

_ *End OST – Past Story – Fairy Tail_

"…About Ares and the rules?" Athena asked softly and Aphrodite smiled brightly as she released the goddess to see the usual calm and level head Goddess of Wisdom with red eyes indicating that she had been crying.

"Hmm, I will beat Ares if he dares to come and… screws the rules" The Goddess of Love said proudly making every others Goddess smile at her. With that, the night passed peacefully, the main hearth was filled with laughter after that.

Morning came and each goddess teleported to their temple or in Aphrodite's case, her house in mortal realms, to do their works… or plan, leaving the Hestia with her hearth now looked like a battlefield with various weapons.

"Who will clean this mess?" The Goddess of Fire, Family and the Hearth asked herself and sighed. Guess the answer was her.

_**-Olympus – Hera's Temple**_

Hera, the Goddess of Marriage, Motherhood and Woman had just teleported to her temple after the usual meeting of the Goddesses ended. Usually, she would just forget it to do her daily work, but this meeting had left her with much thought to think.

Aphrodite was just like her. The two of them was blessed with eternal and unrivaled beauty but to them, it was like a curse. Being the Goddess of Marriage and all but she didn't have a happy experience with it. In the past, she married Zeus just after the Titanomachy and people thought she loved him. But it was the exact opposite. She, Hera, hated her husband, Zeus more than anything, anyone in this world. That bastard was the bane of her existence.

It was after the founding of Olympus that Zeus proposed to her. He lusted after her beauty and proposed to her and was refused for more than she could remember. Zeus, the bastard he was, decided to disguise as an injured and rain soaked little bird flew into her temple in a stormy day, which was caused by him. Pitying the poor bird, she had hugged it in her chest and regretted it moment later when the bird turned into Zeus and raped her into marry him. That was why she had married Zeus in the first place. As the Goddess of Marriage, she had to remain loyal to him in all situations and offered everything she had to him. She had never loved Zeus, never have and never will either.

Hera was a prideful goddess, she was proud of her position as the Queen of Olympus, she was proud of her power and she was extremely proud of her beauty. Just she and Aphrodite knew how much of a curse beauty was. Because of her beauty, she was raped into marry that bastard Zeus, he lusted after her beauty and after got what he wanted, he went on with his old way and had sex with other women. Even if she didn't love Zeus, that was a blow to her pride as his official wife and also a blow to her pride as a woman. If she remembered correctly, Zeus would only sleep with her to take her first time once a year when she used her Sacred Bath to purify herself and regain her virginity. It made her feel like she was no more than a piece of meat for the bastard.

She couldn't understand the pain of losing someone precious to her like other Goddesses since she must loyal to Zeus and therefore, she hadn't loved anyone. But she could understand Aphrodite's reasons. Those sensations, those feelings the Goddess of Love talked about, she had felt them before. It was her dream to found a happy family and have a faithful husband.

4 years ago, when she found out about Thalia Grace's existence, Olympus had been put through a week of unending stormy and gray sky. Zeus had sired yet another child and broken the promise he made on river Stix. After much tantrum and argument Zeus had agreed to seal his daughter inside a tree, sacrificing his own daughter to create a barrier around camp half-blood. Since then, the two hadn't exchanged a word with each other. Hera because she didn't care about what happened to the King of Olympus, he could fade away for all she cared. Zeus because he was angry at the Goddess for making him seal his own daughter into a tree.

Hera didn't hate the child, but she saw things better than Zeus. Because of the tension existed between the three brothers, the promise to never have any more demigods had been made, and Zeus, as the King of Olympus must keep his promise. But he was the one to break it first and then thrown a tantrum about it. If Thalia Grace continued to live, her life would be in constant danger for having large Celestial power and being the daughter of Zeus. The prophecy about a child of the Big Three bringing about trouble for Olympus would become real if that girl lived on. All she did was protected Olympus and what she got was a slap to the face and a lot of insults thrown her way by her so called husband.

Hera's patient was running thin with Zeus, the two was at their last straw. Aphrodite had unknowingly made something within Hera stirred to awaken. Something that had been buried deep inside her after her failed attempt to dethrone Zeus in the past. Her will to not give up on her dream and fight for what was right.

A smirk made its way to her beautiful face as an evil glint appeared in her blood red eyes. She wasn't one to break those happy family and couple apart, but who said she couldn't compete with Aphrodite for the blond demigod? But first, she had to make sure her decision was correct.

Using her power, Hera sat on her throne and watched the enigma which was Uzumaki Naruto conversed with Aphrodite, who had just teleported there to continue her plan of seducing the blond.

_**End Chapter VI - Two Goddesses.**_

_**-I don't know how to find and make one my Beta Reader -_- though I would like to have cooperation.**_

_**-I tried my best to finish this chapter as soon as possible, accept my apology if it didn't meet your expectation.**_

_**-Now I officially said that Wednesday for Chapter VII: Ramen and Immortal (Maybe the title will be different)**_

**_-Please support this new, poor writer_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's a bit late but its still wednesday so its fine i guess. Thanks for waiting and your continuous support.**_

_**-I've decided to do the merged route and it will begin in a few more chapter. **_

_**-This story is inspired by "A Father's Love" of Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka**_

_**-Status: Alive**_

_**-Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Chapter VII – Ramen and Immortals**_

_**-New York – Uzumaki Household**_

"It's mine" Aphrodite said firmly with the fire of determination burning in her eyes.

"Nope. It's mine!" Beatrice said back as she glared at the Goddess of Love. On the side line, Naruto was watching the two with a nervous smile on his face. It has been two weeks since Dite Venusa became his neighbor. Ever since she found out he was her neighbor, the beautiful lady had been constantly coming here to have his food. She said she was still finding a job and her money was limited at that time.

"Do I have any say in it?" Naruto asked only for him to receive a chorus 'No' from the two making him sweatdrop. He had just returned home with enough materials to cook Ramen for Ichiraku and what greeted him was the fighting scene of his neighbor and daughter over a pudding cake. Aside from being an author, Naruto loved Ramen to the point he had mastered the art of cooking it in just 1 day and decided to open a Ramen Stand himself. Ichiraku was its name.

People would think opening a Ramen Stand in New York was crazy but after the first day, Ichiraku had become infamous with its delicious food and handsome chef.

Back to the main problem, Aphrodite and Beatrice were still fighting over the pudding. They were bucking their head together with their hands pinching and stretching the other's cheeks. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead as he walked to them, grabbed the pudding and ate it in one go. The expression on Aphrodite and Beatrice's face and were priceless. They stood there for a second before they slumped down, black cloud hovering above their head as the two silently cried for the death of their precious pudding.

"I can't believe it, Naruto-kun has just killed a pudding." Aphrodite said as she used her handkerchief to wipe the fresh tears that were rolling on her cheeks.

"Tou-chan is cruel. He ate the pudding." Beatrice said as she cried for the unfortunate pudding that had been unfortunately eaten by her father, who had no interest and love in sweets. Another tick mark appeared on Naruto's head as he turned toward them.

"You two aren't going to eat it either. And don't talk like that! You two make me feel like the worst person in the world right now." Naruto said with his eyebrow twitching continuously and left the room to prepare the materials. He needed to do that before opening Ichiraku. Washing dishes and bowls, preparing proper ingredients,… Although Dite Venusa was an employee at his ramen stand, she really, really sucks at doing things like this, and so, he had to do it instead. He unconsciously remembered the day when he hired the red head. That day was… horrible to say the least.

_**-Naruto House – Two Weeks ago**_

After the usual meeting between the Goddesses ended, Aphrodite had wasted no time to teleport to her house, changing into some casual cloths and visited Naruto's house. She was wearing the cloths she used the day before since her object of affection seemed to like it if the small blush on his cheeks whenever he looked at her was any indication.

The Goddess smile sweetly at the blond and followed him house. Again, it was still early in the morning and little Beatrice had already sat on the dining table, waiting for her father to finish making breakfast. Aphrodite flashed a smile at the little girl, hoping to calm things down between them. Beatrice looked at her for a second before looked away, taking no interest in the – in her opinion – creepy lady. Aphrodite sweatdropped and sighed, she had to admitted that she was extremely suck at making first impression.

"You came again, Dite-chan." Naruto said with a questioning look on his face. Not that he had a problem with having guess as beautiful as her, but he wanted to know why. Hearing the question, the Goddess quickly thought of a solution. Miraculously, a light bulb appeared on her head and immediately, she took on a sad face and looked at the blond almost guiltily.

"I just moved here and don't have any job. My money is limited and… my cooking is… horrible. I thought I could come here to rely on you since you are my only acquaintance here…" Aphrodite stood up, still looking at the ground below.

"But if you don't want me here, thinking that I'm a nuisance then… I will gladly leave… Naruto-san." The Goddess said, her tone sound almost broken and began walking to the door. Naruto felt like he was the worst person in the world for making the beautiful red head feel like that and ran after her. Catching her delicate hand in his, and scratched his cheek with his other hand, a blush on his face. Her hand was soft and small in his one.

"I wouldn't mind you come here, Dite-chan. And… If you wanted, you could help me at Ichiraku." Naruto said quietly, Aphrodite turned around and hugged the blond to her chest, even if it wasn't as big as some others Goddess's, she still took pride in her chest since it went well with her body and still bigger than some, not too big but not small either. Naruto tried to struggle with his face as red as Aphrodite's hair but to no avail. The woman's grip was extremely strong for someone like her. The Goddess was smiling happily while unknowingly suffocating Naruto in her chest.

After a while, Aphrodite finally released Naruto and was horrified when she saw his blue face and a two trickle of blood flowed out of his nose.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Stay with me, Naruto-kun!" Aphrodite called out to the blond while violently shaking him. At the dining table, Beatrice's stomach growled and she looked at the funny scene with a sweatdrop.

_**-Later that day**_

Tonight, was the first night of Aphrodite's job and she was nervous but excited at the same time. According to Naruto, her job was to take order from customers and bring food to them. The blond hadn't told her what she should wear so here she was, standing before the mirror again, various cloths and uniforms hovering around her, waiting to be chosen.

Aphrodite snapped her finger, and in a blink, she was wearing another cloth. The cloth consisted of a white long sleeve shirt with red trims went from her shoulder down to her wrists and a black skirt with golden trim every crinkle. Her hair still flowed down her back gracefully but she had bangs covered her forehead and two long bangs framing her face. Instead of her signature autumn leave, Aphrodite had a white headband made of silk on her head which had a white small ribbon just above her right ear, replaced her leave. Her ruby necklace was displaced, shining in the darkness in her room. Aphrodite nodded, she looked like a delicate and modest girl now.

With her cloth done, Aphrodite opened her door to see Naruto waiting for her. He wore long sleeve white shirt just like her, blue jean with no decorating and… nothing more. Aphrodite sigh, even if he was going to be a chef, his cloth didn't need to be so… plain.

"Ready?" Naruto asked and she nodded. The two of them walked together to his Ichiraku ramen stand which wasn't too far from their current location. With some more preparation, Naruto opened his ramen stand and wait for people to come.

About 3 hours into work, Naruto was crying over his pile of broken bowls and dishes. His ramen stand closed since he had no more ramen to serve. Aphrodite, as beautiful as she was, was extremely sucked at doing things. In the span of 3 hours, she had broken more than 48 ramen bowls, 37 dishes, 23 glasses, pissed off more than 30 customers by serving the wrong dish or worse, introduced their face and head to the steaming hot ramen…

The red head was standing behind him, fidgeting nervously, her eyes averting here and there, trying to avoid looking at her boss at the moment. Her cloth had been soaked in ramen soups, she even had some noodle on her head, falling on her face. This was her first day and again, she had made an extremely bad impression. Taking wrong orders, tripping and falling, breaking almost every bowls and dishes Naruto had in store. Taking a step closer to the blond, she opened her mouth to talk but closed it since she didn't know if he would forgive her or not. She wanted to take the job to be closer to Naruto but with her clumsiness, she had made his stand's reputation take a trip to hell. He would hate her, and then, she would be kicked away, he wouldn-

"Are you ok, Dite-chan?" Naruto asked as he stood up, looking at her with concern. Her mind almost shut down from the question that only one word could come out of her mouth.

"Huh?"

"I said, if you were okay. Your cloth… and all…" Naruto said with a blush on his face as he averted his eyes. Looking at herself, Aphrodite noticed that her black bra was noticeable through the soaked white shirt. The Goddess also blushed but shook her head and bowed at Naruto.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun." She said with sadden face as she kept her head down. She could hear footstep as Naruto closed the distance between them. She closed her eyes and prepared for whatever punishment the blond would put her through. It was her fault after all and she would take responsibility of her clumsiness. A hand touched her head…

"Don't worry, Dite-chan, I'm not angry or anything…" Naruto said as he smiled at the Goddess, how could he stay angry at her when she bowed to him like that? She readily took responsibility for her fault and she felt apologize for what she had done. He couldn't and wouldn't angry at her. After all, her clumsiness was so much like his deceased wife. His face saddened at the time Aphrodite looked up, and without her ability activated, she mistook it and stepped back. The Goddess of Love smiled sadly as she looked a side, avoiding eyes contact with Naruto.

"It's my fault, Naruto-kun, don't say anything. I know you are angry, or worse, you have hated me now. Don't worry, I understand." Aphrodite said quietly. She didn't fake any of that. All she said were real. She looked like she was going to cry and that made Naruto feel like he had just committed the most dangerous crime.

"I'm useless, ain't I, Naruto-kun?" Aphrodite clenched her eyes shut, preventing the tears from falling. Aside from being beautiful, she didn't know how to do anything. She hated herself so much right now. If she weren't so useless, the blond wouldn't hate her, if she wasn't so useless, maybe, she would make the blond love her already…

While Aphrodite was dealing with her emotion, Naruto was having his own trouble to deal with. The woman in front of him was crying, even if she had clenched her eyes shut to keep her tears from falling, he could clearly see that she was crying. He remembered when he said he would give her a spot at his Ichiraku, he could literally felt the happiness radiated from her and the hug she gave him that moment was… great to say the least, even if it almost made him die of suffocating. She was nervous but also excited at finally helping him out, even if all she did was breaking bowls and dished. There also were some funny moments when a customer said they were a couple. Of course he declined and said he was a married man, but he had seen the pain in her eyes even if it was small and had turned into determination right after that.

"No, you aren't…" Naruto said as he embraced the Goddess in her arms.

Aphrodite opened her eyes and tried to struggle out of his embrace even if she wanted to remain in his arms like this. Despite her ramen soups soaked shirt, Aphrodite could feel Naruto's hard tone body brush up against her. His arms wrapped around her slim waist and shoulder. She stayed silent and didn't do anything, she couldn't break free from his embrace and he didn't want to release her any soon either. Aphrodite closed her eyes, basking herself in the warm that Naruto was radiating. Just like their first meet, she could feel his aura of trust and protectiveness.

"You are my friend and my lovely neighbor, I don't stay angry at you or anything. Don't say you are useless, because to me, you have something that others don't." Naruto said quietly and Aphrodite nuzzled into the crook of his neck, her arms went around his neck.

"Really?" She asked quietly and she could felt the blond nodded.

"You have the ability to make one happy and open the heart of other. Your clumsiness is just a way to make that happen." Naruto said and Aphrodite cried happy tears that someone had said that to her aside from Hestia. The Goddess of The Hearth had told so too when she helped her prepared tea and cookies for their meeting. Let just say that everything hadn't gone as planned. To hear that from Naruto, her object of affection…

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." She wanted to say that she loved him, today's event just made she wanted to make their relationship advance faster. But after some thoughts, Aphrodite decided to take thing slowly. The blond wasn't ready yet…

_**-Olympus – Hera's Temple - Present**_

Hera was deep in thought. Two weeks of constant watching had made her more curious about a certain blond named Uzumaki Naruto. She had watched him fight, she had watched him talked with the Goddess of Love, she had watched him helping people and finally, she had watched his happy moment when playing with Beatrice. He was a good father and a good husband too. He was kind towards others and protective of his loved ones. Those were what Hera wanted in the man of her life. Powerful but not power hunger or arrogant, a faithful husband who treasured his family above all else, being handsome was a bonus though.

Hera wasn't too certain though, so she would visit his little ramen stand sooner or later.

_**End Chapter VII – Ramen and Immortals.**_

_**-Some reviews said I should add more goddess like Hestia, Athena... let me decide it later since I don't know if i could write it.**_

_**-Accept my apology if this chapter didn't meet your expectations.**_

_**-Please continue supporting this poor, new writer.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello, It's me again... Huh? Who do you expect then? **_

**_-Thanks for your support. I'm really glad to know that my story is accepted by so many people. _**

**_-This will be the last normal chapter before we go to the main part of the story. The fight between Ares and Naruto will be coming soon. Stay tune people._**

**_-I really, really, seriously appreciate your reviews. Especially who said adding Gaia would be nice and the one who said about Aphrodite's ability and feelings..._**

**_-Hestia and Artemis received the major votes but I haven't thought up a good plot for them... yet. But Gaia already has a pretty good plot and route I think. If you want to know about Gaia's route, I will post some of the major detail next chapter._**

**_-About the Lightning Thief part... I have planned about 50% but there are some problems about Percy Group. Honestly don't know if those kid should appear or not! Naruto will have a major route in that part, true, but the kids... Whatever, I'll make them disappear -_- _**

**_-I'm playing Valkyrie Crusade and I'm ranking this event so the update rate will be slower, but i will try to post 2 chapter a week._**

**_-Status: Alive._**

**_-Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

_**Chapter VIII: Feeling Love**_

_**-Naruto's Ichiraku**_

It was a beautiful good day and Naruto decided to open Ichiraku all day to bring his business back on track. It had been a month since Dite Venusa became his employee. Honestly, it was a horrible month to say the least. The beautiful lady was very clumsy when it came to housework and many others. Good thing was that she was willing to learn. She was still clumsy but wasn't too much like before anymore. The blond sighed as he placed his palm under his chin and looked up at the clear blue sky. It really was a nice day and it couldn't get any better when a beautiful blond woman walked into his stand.

_**-Olympus – Hera's Temple – Minutes Earlier**_

Hera sighed and placed her feather pen on the table. She had just finished her paperwork for today. She leaned back on her throne and closed her eyes, trying to get some much rest. Images of a certain blond demigod appeared in her mind caused her eyes to snap opened. A slight smile made its way to her face as her blood red eyes softened.

'Come to think about it, it has been two weeks already and I haven't had a chance to visit his ramen stand.' Hera thought silently before she stood up and walked to the entrance of her temple.

'I wonder what Aphrodite will do when she see me.' The Goddess of Marriage mused to herself and in a flash, she had disappeared. She would see if he was worthy of her attention or not before taking her next move.

_**-Naruto's Ichiraku**_

"Welcome." Naruto said to the beautiful blond woman as she entered his ramen stand. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with blue jean. Blond smooth hair flowed down her back gracefully framing her face and covered her forehead, her blood red eyes looking at him in amusement.

"What are your orders, lady?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. The woman smiled back as she called her order. A miso ramen. With that, Naruto went to do his job, leaving the beautiful blond at her seat, looking at him all the while.

'A man like him is bound to meet Aphrodite eventually, handsome and so full of love…'

"Hmm, I don't know you are here too…" A familiar voice snapped the blond out of her thought as she narrowed her eyes and looked at her right. Standing there was an extremely large man with tan skin and white hair flowed down to his mid back while those on top of his head standing straight. Any lesser mortal would be intimidated just by looking at him. His height was easily around 7 and his muscles upon muscles body didn't help much either. The man looked like he could easily carry a car while walking around which wasn't a problem considering who he was.

"…Mother" The tan man said. A smirk made its way to his face as his slit violet eyes looking at the beautiful blond woman in amusement.

"…Hephaestus" The smirk on his face widened as the man now indentified as Hephaestus took a seat next to the beautiful blond who was no doubt Hera by the way he addressed her. Naruto came and delivered Hera her bowl of ramen and asked for the God of Blacksmith's order.

"Miso Ramen." With that, Naruto went off again and the two immortals sat there in silent. The smirk on Hephaestus's face never ceased as he looked at his mother who was eating the ramen elegantly.

"Decided to go with it huh, mother?" Hephaestus asked seriously as he ate his bowl. Hearing the question, Hera reluctantly placed down her chopstick and nodded with her eyes closed. Hephaestus, despite their bad relationship in the past, had become her favorite son after he rescued her from the black pit of Tartarus.

"And your target is… Aphrodite's boyfriend? The God of Blacksmith asked with amusement in his voice. Hera narrowed her eyes at Hephaestus. How could he know about Aphrodite's relationship? What would he do about that? Hera began to worry since everyone in Olympus knew what Hephaestus had done to Ares after he found out about Aphrodite's relationship with the God of War.

"How?" Hephaestus smirked at his mother and puffed his muscles chest out proudly.

"I'm the God of Blacksmith and to an extent, machine. My spy network isn't to be underestimated." Hera nodded and opened her mouth but was cut off by her son who knew what she was going to say.

"Don't worry, I won't harm your little boyfriend-" A death glare was sent to him by Hera but he just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Naruto wasn't her boyfriend, and he wasn't a boy. 'man' or 'life partner' sounded better for her. Then again, they weren't in a relationship with each other... yet. So... she would prefer 'potential life partner'.

"-In fact, I give you and Dite my full support in this." Hephaestus said, that annoying smirk still on his face. Hera blinked and looked at him questioningly. Hephaestus? Support his wife and his mother cheating? In that situation, even a calm goddess like Hera could only give out one answer.

"Huh?" With that, the God of Blacksmith burst out laughing ignoring the death glare Hera was giving him for daring to prank her. Despite his fearsome feature, Hephaestus was a lively god with as much talent in trolling and pranking that even Hermes had trouble when being targeted.

The laughter died down and Hephaestus ordered another bowl. He had to admit that the stuff was good and could rival his mother's and Hestia's homemade. The two ate in silent with Hera having an annoyed looked on her face. Hephaestus had been finding his chance at trolling her ever since their relationship cooled down and while it was annoying, it also was heartwarming to the Goddess of Marriage. Hera wanted a happy family after all.

"Why?" Hera asked, she couldn't understand. Her son always tried to embarrass Aphrodite and Ares when the two were still in a relationship together, why would he support his wife cheating on him now?

"Do you still remember when Zeus ordered me to marry Aphrodite?" Hera nodded. Of course she remembered, Aphrodite had been so tearful back then when she tried to convince her into voiding her marriage with Hephaestus. If it wasn't because of Zeus, she would have helped her back then. Hephaestus had also come and talked with her about the same problem but to no avail. She widened her eyes as she thought about it.

"Right. I don't love Aphrodite, she is beautiful and extremely adorable but she isn't my type of woman. And Aphrodite had said she didn't have any feelings for me either. We are just husband and wife on paper, not once did we sleep together. We are just friend at most." Hephaestus said honestly as he ordered another bowl, adding to his already pretty tall pile.

"I hate Ares and don't want Dite to settle down with him that's why there are a lot of trap around the world just for them. This time, I fully support her because I know this boy, Uzumaki Naruto could make her happy." Hera nodded at that. She could feel his love now, and true to Aphrodite's story about, his love was the most beautiful thing ever. Hera smiled softly at that but sighed a moment later. Because of Hephaestus, she hadn't had the chance to talk to Naruto to know him better. But there was still time, she would continued to observe her target before she deemed he was worthy of being her partner for the rest for eternity.

"Mother… I know you want happy family too, and Uzumaki Naruto can give it to you. I don't plan to stop you from seducing him-" A death glare was sent to him courtesy of Hera, she knew that was true but 'seduce' sounded like she was stealing him from someone. 'conquer his heart' or 'fight for his affection' sounded better. "-Just be aware of Father. He won't take it lightly if he find out you are cheating on him" Hera frowned as she placed her chopstick down after he had finished 4 bowls and stood up.

"Hn, that bastard doesn't deserve me as his wife, never have and never will. He cheats on me countless time, he doesn't have the right to say that." With that Hera walked up to Naruto and asked him for the recipe of his delicious ramen. She couldn't do delicious food without knowing the recipe it took. That's why only she and Hestia could cook so well. If Aphrodite tried to make food with her magic without knowing the recipe and how to cook it, it would just blown off on her face.

"I wish you good luck then. When it came to love, Aphrodite would be pretty scary."

"Me too, son" Hera waved good bye to Naruto and walked away to find a safe spot before teleporting away, leaving no trace behind. At Ichiraku, Hephaestus sat silently on his chair before he felt a familiar celestial power behind him and stood up.

Aphrodite had just returned from the supermarket, Naruto had tasked her the mission to buy groceries and she had completed it. Skipping to Ichiraku with a smile on her face, Aphrodite quickly froze when she felt his celestial power. Her eyes turned dull and the smile on her face disappeared. She walked slowly to the huge man, her mind racing, trying to find a reason for Hephaestus to be here. Based on her experiences, the God of Blacksmith had always tried to ruin her dates with Ares. Could it be that he wanted to kill Naruto too?

Turning around, Hephaestus was greeted by a narrowed eyes Aphrodite. The Goddess of Love was standing there, with her arms crossed looking at him with cautious eyes. He smirked.

"Look like you find yourself a good boyfriend, Aphrodite. Uzumaki Naruto huh?" Her eyes turned cold as her boyfriend's name was mentioned. Her relationship with him wasn't official yet and the blond hadn't said anything either, but she knew that he was having thought about her lately. As if Fate was playing with her life, Hephaestus - her husband came and she didn't have a clue about what he was going to do now.

"Cool down, Aphrodite. I'm not going to do anything in fact, I'll give you my full support this time." Just like Hera earlier, Aphrodite blinked and could only utter a single word.

"Huh?" This time, Hephaestus sweatdropped. Why did he keep receiving that reaction? The God of Blacksmith sighed, maybe, he should stop trolling people. But life would be too boring if there was no troll.

"As I said, I totally agree with your relationship with Uzumaki Naruto and give you're my full support." He said and retold his reasons to Aphrodite with that annoying smirk on his face again. Aphrodite eyes's lit up and she bowed at Hephaestus who raised an eyebrow at her sudden action. Normally, Aphrodite would hug people when she wanted to thank someone, he was not an exception. A light bulb suddenly appeared on his head as he looked behind him to see the blond demigod serving his customers with a smile on his face. Uzumaki Naruto had somehow, changed Aphrodite into a prober woman who no longer made unnecessary close contact with others.

The Goddess of Love was willing to change for her love, his mother would be facing a hard opponent now. He shrugged of Aphrodite's thank and wished her good luck one last time before walking away to find a safe location to teleport back to Olympus. He had job to do.

"Who is he, Dite? Your acquaintance?" Naruto asked from afar and Aphrodite turned to him, smiling radiantly. She shook her head and ran up to him with a grocery bag.

"Hihi, uhm, just an old friend of mine, Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled and the two continued the business.

_**-Later that day – Naruto's House**_

"Beatrice! I'm home" Naruto called out as he stepped into his house with Dite Venusa following closely behind him. Despite having her own house just a few steps from his, the beautiful red head always stayed at his home except night, but that was because he kicked her out before she could beg him to let her stay… and sleep on his bed… with him…

"Welcome home, Tou-chan, Dite-chan!" Beatrice relationship with Aphrodite had advanced pretty fast ever since The Goddess of Love gave the little girl some of the sweets she received from a relative in French. She ran to the little girl and hugged her with as much passion as possible. Laughter could be heard from even far away as the two played with each other.

Standing at the entrance to his house, looking at the scene before him, Naruto couldn't suppress a smile from gracing his face. A burning, strange sensation in his heart as he watched the two played with each other. He wanted to protect them, he wanted to do everything he could for them and he wanted the three of them could stay this way forever. He didn't know if it was too late or too early, but there was one thing Naruto had just realized.

This family needed a woman named Dite Venusa and… He needed her as well. The cheerful beautiful lady with a love for sweet had become an indispensible part of his little family and his life. At that moment, Uzumaku Naruto had silently made a vow to himself.

Even if Gods and Demons standing in his way, he wouldn't back down from protecting her, ever.

'That's a promise. And an Uzumaki never breaks a promise.'

_**End Chapter VIII - Feeling Love**_

_**-I have the idea of how to write this chapter, how should it flow but when it came to writing it out... I'm at a lost so if its bad, please accept for my apology. Next chapter will be better (I hope)**_

_**-Please support this poor, new writer T_T**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for your support for this story. I really appreciate your reviews.**_

_**-Yes, Naruto is a demigod and son of Hecate. Though Hecate didn't disguise as Kushina or anyone. Her love story with Minato will be told next chapter. Minato isn't Namikaze Minato from Narutoverse. He is just a normal in Kyoto capable of using magic after becoming a sage and uses his power to protect people of that land.**_

_**-Because of the sudden appearance of a long ass story of Minato and Hecate, instead of 12 chapters as planned, Aphrodite's route will have 13-15 chapters before The Lightning Thief began. It means 4-6 chapters more before going into canon... though not much of a canon since Naruto is here.'**_

_**-Naruto's power in details will be explained as time passed and story progress. Writing a wikia is just too much work for me and it will contains spoilers.**_

_**-Status: Alive**_

_**-Disclaimer: YES! I OWN...NOTHING!**_

_**Chapter IX: Date**_

_**-Olympus – Ares's Temple**_

Sitting on his throne with nothing to do, The God of War looked at his table to see a picture of him and Aphrodite. Come to think about it, it had been a while since his last encounter with the Goddess of Love. He couldn't find her and when he asked someone who might know her current location namely Athena, Hestia, Hephaestus and Apollo, they shooed him away. Athena said she had nothing to tell him but he knew that the Goddess of Wisdom just didn't want to tell him if her narrowed eyes and flaring power when talking to him were any indications. The talk he had with Hestia was more peaceful. The Goddess of Family just refused to say him anything and shooed him away while sipping tea.

Hephaestus, his bane of existence, laughed into his face for letting Aphrodite found out his true self and introduced his face to one of the many hammers in his workshop without telling a thing. About Apollo, the God of Sun really irritated him to no end with his answer. He knew Aphrodite's location and he also knew what she was trying to accomplish, but he refused to say him anything too. That day, when he tried to threaten Apollo, he had, once again, been surprised.

_**-Olympus – Apollo's Temple – A few days prior**_

Apollo was sitting on his throne, reading an orange book while chuckling uncontrollably. The God of Sun, Prophecy and Poems, sun of Zeus, twin brother of Artemis and self-proclaim best archer in the world. He was a pale skin man with long brown hair tied into a big braid down to his lower back and golden eyes. He wore brown long pants with no decorating and a sleeveless unbuttoned brown old-style shirt. Since his temple was extremely hot, his clothing style made its more bearable while working. The God of Sun turned his gaze from his book to the entrance of his temple to see none other than Ares. The God of War walked into his temple with a smug smile on his face like he owned the temple himself. Apollo narrowed his eyes for a moment but then, smiled lazily at the red head god. It would do him no good irritating his so called half-brother.

"Yaa, Ares-kun, what bring you to my temple?" Apollo asked lazily as he pocketed his book, placing one hand under his chin to support his head and looked at Ares. The God of War stopped mid way and looked at him with a frown on his face.

"You know my reason, Apollo." Ares said with a smirk on his face. The God of Sun looked at him questioningly for a moment then, miraculously, a light bulb appeared on his head as he looked like he had just remembered something. He gave Ares a goofy grin.

"About your porn book you requested me a year ago huh?" A tick mark appeared on Ares's head as he looked at his half-brother with a twitching eyebrow. How the heck can he remember something that long but forget something just happened recently was unknown to him.

"I asked you about Dite's location three days ago, brother." Ares said, barely restraining his anger at the God of Sun. He didn't want to make bad blood with Apollo, the God of Sun knew what he wanted to know, and until he knew Aphrodite's current location, he would be a good guy. As good as he could. Several question marks appeared on Apollo's head as he tried to remember the talk he had with the God of War. Finally, they merged into one big "!" mark in gold shining brightly as Apollo grin as Ares again.

"I remembered. It's true that you requested me finding her for you." Ares nodded, patiently waiting for his answer. Apollo's eyes turned serious and the grin on his face disappeared, replaced by the face of a seasoned warrior, who had seen and survived war.

"What if I said… I don't know?" Ares looked up at Apollo questioningly before a snarl appeared on his face.

"You lie, Aphrodite must have come here and made you keep silent by spreading her legs for you." Ares shouted as his power flared, fire appeared in the air around him, his fists clenched tight and his eyes looked at Apollo with as much killing intent as possible. The God of Sun didn't faze however, and raised his hand in the air. The sky shined brightly as a golden portal appeared above his hand and ran out his golden chariot. The chariot ran at Ares with impressive speed which caused the God of War to jump away and looked at Apollo with gritted teeth. Before he could say anything though, fireball from small to big flight out of the chariot and attacked him in all direction.

*Boom*

A sounding boom could be heard as all the fireballs hit its target. Apollo looked at the spot where Ares stood a moment later and with a wave of his hand, all the smokes were cleared, revealing an unscratched God of War with some sort of invisible barrier around his body.

"Why are you doing this, Apollo? Or I was right? That slut came here and offered her body to you in exchange for silent right?" Ares asked with that smirk on his face again. Apollo looked lazily at his half-lazy and picked out his orange book. He didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Sex with Aphrodite was great but, it's a shame I didn't have the chance to do it with her as much as you can. The one who made her go away was you, Ares. You don't have the right to know her where about at the moment." A fireball went straight through the air, aiming for the orange book Apollo was holding but was caught in his hand before it could hit its target. The God of Sun looked at his brother with an annoyed looked on his face, his golden eyes shining brightly as his celestial power increased. Responded to his power, his golden chariot ran straight at Ares again but the God of War jumped away right in time to avoid the impact.

"You are so jealous that you want to keep her for yourself huh?" Ares said with a smirk and Apollo smirk back at him.

"Nope. I'm not the type of man who force woman into submission or a relationship of they don't like it. Aphrodite doesn't love me, so I won't force her. I respect female after all. Unlike you." Apollo placed his book on his table and stood up hands in pockets.

"Aphrodite is living happily with the man of her life. I can see her happy future with him. I won't let you ruin that future, Ares. Return to your temple, I want to continue my story" Apollo said calmly. Ares wanted to retort but before he could do anything, an arrow went straight through the air and cut his cheek, golden blood flowed out of his injury before it healed with a hiss. He looked up only to be greeted by Apollo's ultimate skill: World of Light.

World of Light was Apollo's ultimate skill which granted him the ability to bend all the light in this world to his will, there was no escape for those who was targeted. Apollo was that scary when he took something serious. Ares could feel his armor began to heat up under so many fake suns. Yes, Apollo had compressed light into ball of light which began a fake sun and had them aimed at him in all direction. Each ball held enough power to blow off a district and all of those balls combined together could weep out an entire country.

"You are in my territory, Ares. You are no match for me right now. Leave while the chance still lasted, **brother**" Apollo said seriously and stressed the last part. If Aphrodite's target was anyone different, he would have told Ares to avoid trouble, but luckily for her. Her target was his favorite author so he would make her a favor this time.

Ares snarled and flashed away without another word.

_**-Olympus – Ares's Temple**_

He and Apollo were rivaled in power. The two of them could fight for all mouth but in the end, no one would win. But back then, Apollo was boosted by being in his territory and had already activated World of Light, the chance of him even emerged alive after The God of Sun thrown those balls at him was from slim to zero, talked about winning. But that wasn't a problem for him. The trip had given him some useful information after all.

'That woman dared to seduce another man huh?' Ares thought, amused by the fact that his 'bitch' dared to do against his word, his rules.

"I'll teach you a lesson, Dite. And this time, this will be a hard lesson for you. Haha. Hahahaha" Ares laugh could be heard all around his territory, scaring his servants to the core.

"Eros!" Ares called out to his son. If love was involved, Eros would no doubt had no trouble finding them, and then, he would come, killed the man Aphrodite loved and took her home, punished her for daring to go against him. Aphrodite was his, only his and it would stay that way forever. No one could change that fact….

_**-New York – Naruto's House**_

Days passed, weeks passed and eventually, months passed, Aphrodite didn't remember how many times had passed since she came to mortal realms and live with one Uzumaki Naruto. She was happy that she made that decision. To come down to Earth and find her happiness, believing in Hecate's words. Funny thing is that her object of affection was said Goddess's son too. It's like everything were prepared before and Hecate knew what was going to happen.

Sitting on the chair and looked out the window next to her, Aphrodite sighed. It was 20/12, just a few days before the Winter Solstice began. When it began, she would have to return to Olympus for the meeting. Once half a year, all the Olympians would gather together and discuss about the world. Plans would be proposed and solutions would be brought up. The meeting usually lasted for a week and that meant a week of constant talking about boring things and a week of no Naruto. Aphrodite could easily sleep after finishing her report to pass the day or played with Ares, of course she didn't want to do anything with the God of War now, but a week of not seeing Naruto was a big no-no for her. Aphrodite sighed, even if she hated it, she had to show up at the meeting, if not, big trouble would arrive.

Too deep in her thought, Aphrodite never noticed Naruto had been standing behind her for a while now. The blond had a pleasant smile on his face as he looked at the beautiful red head. Time had made him realize that this woman meant a lot to him and to his daughter as well. He still loved his wife, Crovia. She would live in his heart forever, but he needed to look toward the future. Beatrice needed a mother to take care of her and also, when the girl grown up, she would have Dite to talk about girl's problems. He needed her too. Beautiful, adorable, funny and always full of energy. He needed her to light up his world which had been darkened when Crovia passed away. Even if he tried to deny it, Crovia sudden death had changed his look toward the world, yet Dite Venusa had somehow, managed to make him feel at peace again. He needed her here, this family needed her.

And so, he decided to take the next step in their strange relationship. Ichiraku wouldn't be opened anytime soon due to the cold weather so they had some days off to do whatever they wanted. Silently, Naruto walked up behind Aphrodite and embraced her making the Goddess of Love blush at the sudden bold action of her target. She could feel his hot breath on her ears and his strong arms coiled around her slim waist, holding her firmly. Instinctively, she leaned back, melted into Naruto's embrace and closed her eyes. She knew the blond knew about her affection for him and sooner or later, he would do something. It just that she hadn't expected the blond to be the one to act first.

"Let's date, Dite"

_**-New York – Aphrodite's House**_

Needless to say, the Goddess was extremely happy to finally have a date with her object of affection, her boyfriend and hopefully-soon-to-be-husband too. She was nervous but at the same time, happy and confident. She was nervous because it was her first real with someone who actually loved her genuinely not because of her beauty, happy because her dream was one step closer to become real and confident because…. She didn't know why she was feeling confident. Aside from that, there was a little of bad feeling that told her something would happy and ruin her date with Naruto. Not letting it bother her, Aphrodite snapped her finger and various cloths appeared out of nowhere, all hovering around her, awaiting their orders.

The sky outside was cold so she needed some warm cloth but at the same time, pretty enough to catch Naruto's attention. She would wear a coat too so instead of skirt, Aphrodite chose blue jean pants and a plain white T-shirt to better went with it. With her cloths already chosen, Aphrodite snapped her finger again and in a flash she was wearing a new outfit.

Her red hair flowed down her back gracefully like it had always done before, her signature autumn leave was tied just above her right ear, two long bangs framing her face and several strands fell over her forehead. Even if it was winter, she still like her autumn leave more because, autumn was the season of love and romance, never said she didn't like some blue snowflake on her red head either. It's just ridiculous. She wore a big brown coat with fur collar and many pocket, matching scarf and plain blue jean. Aphrodite also wore shoes instead of high heels. Even she knew which one was better for walking in a snowy day you know.

Opening her wooden door, she saw the familiar face of her boyfriend Uzumaki Naruto. He wore black jean with white knees and a small chain attached it for fashion. Unlike Aphrodite, Naruto had no reason to wear such a big coat, he only wore a long sleeve black shirt with and a white light coat with hood and red decorating. The blond smiled at the Goddess of Love and offered her his right arm which Aphrodite happily latched onto and walked with the blond out the snowy street of New York.

To say the couple caught the attention of everyone on the street was an understatement. It's not every day you saw happy couple walked with each other on street in winter days, hand in hand. Man would leered and whistled at Aphrodite, hoping to catch her attention. Girl would wink and blow kiss at Naruto but none was brave enough to approach him with a very dangerous red head latched tightly onto his arm, glaring at every girl who dared to seduce HER man.

The walk despite being short was pleasant. The two entered a normal restaurant and seated at a corner near the window. A waitress came and took their order before going away, leaving the new couple seated opposite each other in a comfortable silent. Outside, snows were falling and Aphrodite was mesmerized by how beautiful the scenery was. It didn't help that the restaurant was playing 'You Are My Angel' by Loretta Chow. Overall, it made her feel like she was the main heroine in a romance movie with Naruto being the protagonist.

"My father had told me a story in the past, when a goddess came down to this world and met an unbearable man who always followed after her despite rain or snow." Naruto's voice caught Aphrodite's attention and she turned to him with curious eyes, urging him to continue the story. Actually, the story was somehow… like her and Naruto's story, just in reverse positions. She was the one who to follow- no scratch that- to stalk him, not the other way around. Naruto smiled at the goddess and continued his story about the past. The story of his father… and a goddess named Hecate…

_**End Chapter IX - Date**_

_**-I'm finding a Beta Reader for my future chapter since the story will become harder to write as it progress further. So, anyone who think they can do this heavy job, PM me for more details. This the first time I cooperate too.**_

_**-This chapter was short, but hope you enjoy it.**_

_**-Please, support this poor, new writer!**_


	10. Trailer

_***This the trailer, dont want to reveal too much since I'm not sure about things either. But I think you guys will understand it to some point with your Imaginations!**_

_**Important Note: This is just a trailer of the second and third part of A Love For My Goddess if I ever write to that point, something will be changed in the future as I plan further and the story progresses.**_

_***The Lightning Thief**_

"Want to know something funny, Father? Something Mother is hiding from you…"

"Don't lie to me, demigod! You have the Master Bolt, my accursed wife had stolen it from me and gave to you!"

"You don't have the right to talk to her like that, Zeus…"

"I'll take care of Beatrice, no need to worry"

"Camp Half-Blood is the only place you can take the quest, Naruto."

"Sorry, my childs."

"DON'T APOLOGY TO ME! IT'S YOU WHO TURNED ME INTO THE TREE! YOU ARE THE WORST GODDESS, ONLY THINK OF YOURSELF AND NOTHING MORE! LEAVE!"

"Thank you for saving Naruto-koi when he faced Ares, Kurama-san"

"The game will be between Uzumaki Naruto, Lady Hera and Lady Aphrodite versus the entire camp!"

"You must save her, Naruto-koi. Save her from her darkness, just like you did to me."

"This is your mother's home, Cocytus…"

"Hahahaa, come and beat me, Uzumaki Naruto! Let's me tell you something, demigod, HE has given me his power… I'M INVINCIBLE! HAHAHA"

"Bijuudama!"

"It's you. If you didn't exist, everything wouldn't have happened! For the sake of Oympus, I'll make you disappear!"

"I'll break your fantasy, Zeus…"

_***Force of Nature – Gaia's route**_

"I can sense it, her enormous nature energy… It's just like she is the nature itself"

"Uzumaki Naruto… what an interesting individual…"

"Tartarus… is opening… every Titans and Monsters are coming out of their prisons…"

"This is… war"

"If we don't do something, this world will be destroyed…"

"Come with me, Naruto, we will conquer the Earth together… I'll give this world to you…"

"It seems we must cooperate with each other… Cronus…"

"This world is corrupted by human, that's why Gaia is so angry at mortals."

"…She isn't my mother… I can tell it by clashing with her. Her darkness is even darker than mine… And the Gaia I know is a loving mother who always has love in spare"

"Senpou: Chou Oodama Rasenshuriken"

"What's wrong isn't me, what's wrong is this world…"

"Let's do it… Kurama"

"You will be mine, Naruto…"

_**-Freely reviews and all but I won't reveal more than needed. Thanks for supporting to this point.**_

_**-NEED BETA READER! WHO WANT TO TAKE THIS RESPONSIBILITY, PM ME, PLEASE!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_THIS CHAPTER IS BETA'D BY RedFistCannon._**

**_IF YOU LIKE HIS WRITING STYLE, REVIEW THAT YOU LIKE IT AND HE WILL BE MY BETA READER, IF NOT, WE WILL BE STICKING TOGETHER FOR A WHILE..._**

**_Chapter X: Past Story_**

**_-Kyoto – 26 years ago_**

Namikaze Minato wasn't a normal man, at least not anymore…

After he had completed his sage training from a Youkai he met, he became capable of using magic and seeing things that a normal mortal wasn't allow to see, Minato had taken on the responsibility of being a Sage to protect the people of his country from supernatural beings. The existence of Gods and Monsters came as a shock to him at first but eventually they became a part of his life, a part of his job. He saw monsters causing chaos everywhere, he saw peoples suffered because of things they weren't even aware of.

Today was a snow day…

In other words, just another day for Minato to protect the innocent. No one forced him into doing it, he just wanted to. He wanted to protect the people from monsters and the misfortune they would bring to their target.

He ducked under a lunge from a Hellhound, his spiky blond hair, though not as spiky as Naruto's, being ruffled by the wind.

The clearing he was in was filled with a horde of Monsters ranging from Hellhounds to Cyclops and even the legendary Minotaur (which made him wonder how it even got here in Japan).

A sly smirk graced his whisker-less cheeks as he used the opening provided by the beast's attack to slash it's belly from underneath it with a kunai.

His clothes consisted of blue pants, a long sleeved blue shirt which was covered by a snow-white coat with red flames licking the bottom which had the kanji for "Sage" printed in red on the back.

Minato flipped back, avoiding a swing from the mighty Minotaur and threw two kunais at its eyes, hitting the literal Bull's Eye and momentarily blinding the mythical monster. Seeing his chance, Minato ran at it with his top speed and jumped. His right arm glowed with sky blue energy as he used magic to strengthen it. No normal metals could hope to kill a monster, that's what he had found out in his first encounter with those supernatural beings. Only magical imbued metal and magic based attacks could kill them, but eventually, they would reform and become come back even more powerful and angry.

Minato slammed his fist which had been enhanced by his magic on top of the Minotaur's forehead. The power behind his fist was so much that it's cranium caved in the beast crashed down, creating a crater on the ground. Landing on its corpse which turned into Golden Dust, Minato looked around to calculate his next move.

"16 down… 22 left…" Minato mumbled and a frown appeared on his face. He didn't know what had happened but these monsters were strange to say the least. Normally, monsters didn't work in groups with the exception of Hellhounds that often hunted in packs, they acted on their own and rarely worked together. That's what his 2 years of fighting experience told him.

But it seemed like this horde was a special case…

So far, he had kill 16 monsters, there were 22 more but he was at his limit, his breathing was getting ragged and his limbs were shaking from the effect of using so much magic…

He knew he would not last much longer but he'd be damned if he didn't take some more Monsters down with him…

As if knowing of his situation, the Monsters decided to finish him off with an all out charge from all sides.

Minato shakily got into a fighting stance and readied himself for his final battle but before the Monsters could lunge at him, blue bullets of energy suddenly shot down from the sky, killing every Monster in sight.

Minato, relieved, fell back on his butt and looked up to see his savior only for his heart to skip a beat…

***_Recommend OST : Release My Soul – Hiroyuki Sawano_**

While the wind kept blowing and the snow kept falling, Minato felt like the world had stopped the moment he saw her.

Beauty, Elegance and Majesty were the first things to come to his mind but he knew even those words would fail to describe the being in front of him.

Although having a petite body, the angel still looked mature and wise. The young woman was levitating in the air, her left hand outstretched with some blue wisps flying around her. She turned her gaze to him and Minato too stunned to do anything just sat there and stared back. Time seemed to freeze as the two kept staring at each other. He could see her lip movements indicating that she was talking to him but at the moment, he just wanted to look at her and nothing more. He wanted to admire the otherworldly beauty of the angel in front of him, who had saved him and graced this world with her magnificent presence.

The girl's eyes narrowed a bit in annoyance as the blond man down there. She waved her hand and some small wisps flew at his direction in hopes of waking him up from his trance.

When she talked, she wanted the one she adressed to listen and the mortal below her had just ignored her words completely to… look at her? Nonsense. She was well aware of her own look. She didn't have big breasts like her fellow Goddesses, she didn't have long legs or a good height like them either. She was just a petite Goddess who looked like a young teenager even though she was a Titaness in the past. That mortal had no reason to look at her with those… creepy eyes.

The wisps flew down at Minato and exploded like bubbles around him, causing the blond man to feel some stinging sensations. Finally snapped out of his trance, Minato looked at the angel in his eyes with a radiant smile that would make any mortal female fall for him.

"Hello, Tenshi-san." The girl looked at him with puzzled eyes and tilted her head to a side, not understanding what he was saying. She is a Goddess, he can call her a Titaness too since she was one in the past. But she isn't an angel by any means. She didn't have wings and one of those shiny halos on top of her head.

How could he call her an angel?

"Tenshi? I'm not an angel…" She replied coldly with her melodic voice and Minato smiled.

"In my eyes, you are an angel." Again, the girl tilted her head to a side. Could that mean he have some sort of amnesia and illusion? If not, why would he see her as an angel?

"…I don't understand…" Minato laughed heartily at the reply but regretted it a moment later when those blue wisps flew at him again. He looked up to see the girl frowned at his action. Coughing into his fist, Minato outstretched his hand to the blue haired angel, the smile never leaving his face.

"Nice to meet you, Tenshi-san. I'm Namikaze Minato. The Guardian of Kyoto." The girl looked at the hand before slowly, she landed and shook his hand.

"Hecate, Goddess and Titaness of Magic, the Mysterious and Ghosts. Commonly known as Queen of Darkness."

**_-Back to Naruto and Aphrodite_**

Aphrodite listened to the story with sparkles in her eyes. As the Goddess of Love, she loves hearing romance story and this story was special. This was a story about one of her fellow Goddess, Hecate and her love story with the father of Naruto. This also was the chance for her to know more about her object of affection.

"That's how Father met Mother. Maybe you had known already but I'm their son, Uzumaki Naruto, son of Hecate and I'm a demigod." Naruto said, smiling all the while. He was proud to be a demigod, unlike some Aphrodite had met before. Some Demigod hated the Gods because they had brought them to life and then left them to their mortal parent, never met or talked to them again. Thinking about it caused Aphrodite to think about all of her children at camp half-blood. Even if they were unwanted children of her and her partners in the past, they are all her flesh and blood.

Yes, they were unwanted children in the first place. Aphrodite only wanted to have child with the one she truly loved and loved her truly, but when lost in the pleasure of sex… even she couldn't control herself.

She felt guilty but what could she do? Coming to camp half-blood meant telling Ares her whereabouts and she didn't want that. Another time, perhaps. She would come and apologize to them. Living with Naruto had made her realized that familial love was awesome. Already, she started seeing Beatrice as her daughter and the feeling of it was great.

"Mother was very stubborn though, but Father was even more stubborn. He followed her all days and all nights hoping to know more about his angel. For him, it was a Love at first sight." Naruto's voice snapped Aphrodite out of her thought and the Goddess of Love once again, paid her full attention on the story.

**_-Kyoto – 26 years ago – 1 week after Minato met Hecate_**

At first, Minato was shocked to hear that the angel who had saved his life was a Goddess, but when he thought about it, it seemed... right. Only a God could have enough power to kill a bunch of mythical monsters that easily. When he asked her for the reason, Hecate said she had come here to kill those monsters which had been attracted to this place's sudden rising of Celestial Power. He wanted to know about this Goddess, but he needed to do something about this problem too. Offering his help, Minato was straightly shot down by Hecate who said she didn't need any help, especially from a normal mortal. It hurt him, but he wouldn't give up just because of that. That's why he was here, following (i.e stalking) Hecate to an abandoned village somewhere in the North.

"So… this is your destination?" Minato asked and the Goddess of Magic nodded with her eyes closed. She didn't want to say anything to this… unbearable mortal. He had been stalking her for weeks and despite threatening him, he just kept stalking her. She had read his thoughts before, but she couldn't understand what he was thinking about her. There was that warm feeling in his heart and some nervousness when he talked to her… He still thought she was an angel too. He also thought she was beautiful and elegant. The Goddess of Magic had blushed a little when she read that.

"What do we have in this town?" Minato asked again and Hecate calmly pointed her staff to the entrance of the town. So it seemed that only she could feel its presence. This town wasn't an abandoned village their was a spell masking the true nature of the village.

As the wisps flew out of her staff and approached the village, a pink mist could be seen covering the whole place which were responsible for hiding it's presence and changing it's appearance.

The wisps flew away, carrying the pink mist to reveal a cave, a large cave full of monsters.

Minato's eyes widened in realization for the duo just came upon a very large group…

He clenched his fists when he saw human mutilated corpses lying here and there, being feasted on by those monsters and the hatchlings. The scene made him almost vomit but he held it in for the sake of avenging the innocent victims and the martyrs who fell protecting them

He looked at Hecate, the Priestess like Goddess looked on at the scene with impassive eyes, not at all affected by what was happening in front of her. The blond had to wonder if the Goddess of Magic had any kind of emotions in her or not. The whole week he followed her, the only other expression he saw on her face other than that poker face was curiosity.

She raised her staff again and pointed its tip at the entrance of the cave, Hecate whispered the name of her spell.

**"Aster****"**.

From the tip of Hecate's staff, a blue ball of energy could be seen forming and from there multiple blue energy bullets shot out, killing all the monsters upon impact. Minato watched on in amazement, just like its name, the attack looked like an Aster flower blooming around Hecate and attacked her foes from all directions.

Not wanting to leave everything to the Goddess, Minato also charged forward. He could see the slightly surprised look on her face but still continued onward, telling her everything would be okay.

He slashed those monsters down with his magic enhanced weapon, killing them left and right with each slash. They had no chance to counter since Hecate's Aster was raining down from above mercilessly, Minato was slashing them with superior speed.

A nice combination.

Although having some trouble penetrating the hardened skin of some monsters like the legendary Nemean Lion, Minato still did a good enough job keeping them in place for Hecate to finish them off. In less than 10 minutes, the two of them had killed all the monsters and now was standing side by side at the entrance of the cave.

Minato looked at Hecate but his eyes caught something from behind and immediately, his reflexes kicked in, he jumped over Hecate causing the Goddess of Magic to look behind her as well. The scene made her eyes widened a little and her mouth to open a bit.

Minato, a normal mortal and a stranger to her had jumped behind her and used his right arm to block a bite from a Hellhound that had somehow managed to escape their battle.

It hurt like hell but Minato still had enough strength in him to cut the monster's head off with the kunai in his other arm. The blond fell to the ground, panting and holding his injured arm. Blood poured out of it non-stop and Minato was beginning to show signs fatigue.

Hecate kneeled down to examine the injury. If he hadn't used magic to enhance his arm, it would have been bit off by the Hellhound. Placing one hand over the injury, wisps started to gather around her hand and miraculously, the blood stopped flowing. Minato looked at the Goddess of Magic with awe and saw her eyes. For a moment, the ever poker faced Goddess was showing a hint of worry in her eyes although her face remained impassive.

"Why?" Minato heard her question and smiled.

"Why would I need a reason to protect a girl?" Her expression didn't change and she just continued healing him.

"I'm an Immortal. That beast can't hurt me and even if it can, I will just reform again…"

"Immortal or not, you are still a girl. And a Man's duty is to protect Girls." Minato said, smiling radiantly. Hecate's magic stopped for a moment and a small, tiny smile came to her face. This man really was one of a kind. Despite what he said, not many men will willingly use his own body to shield a girl from a Hellhound.

Slowly but surely, Minato's wound closed and Hecate stood up before she entered the now empty cave. The blond followed her without any hesitations. It was dark but with the Goddess of Magic by his side, he had nothing to fear. Holding her glowing staff in hand, Hecate led the way and not too long after that, they had reached the bottom of the cave.

"That is…"

"That's what attracted those monsters, an artifact." Hecate explained and picked up the dust covered book.

It was an old book, covered with dust and radiating Celestial power into the air. That was the reason for the area's sudden increase in Celestial Power and what attracted those monsters. Hecate looked at the book and blue wisps suddenly raised out of the earth, swirling around the artifact for a moment before dissipating. The Goddess of Magic glanced at Minato who was still looking on with curiosity and interest and handed the book to him causing the blond's eyes to widen in surprise. It had been sealed and no longer radiated Celestial Power into the air. Now, it was simply a normal book holding ancient knowledge in it.

"Huh?..."

"It's a gift from me. Think of it as a thank you for saving me back then. Use it wisely… Sage…" Hecate said softly trying to hide a small blush on her face. This the first time she had given a mortal a gift so it was only natural for her to feel embarrassed. This Namikaze Minato seems interesting. She would keep her eyes on him. Who know there would be a later time when she would meet him again? Turning around, a tiny smile appeared on her lip and without further delay, Hecate disappeared from view, leaving a rather disappointed Minato alone in the dark cave.

**_-Back to Naruto_**

Naruto and Aphrodite had left the restaurant earlier and were walking side by side to the nearest park, where they could freely talk to each other. Despite the snowy sky, it's always good to walk a little after eating. The Goddess of Beauty chuckled at the awkward story of Naruto's Father and Hecate. The story was becoming more and more interesting. Sitting beside Naruto on a bench they had found nearby, Aphrodite looked at Naruto with awaiting eyes, urging him to continue the love story. The action made Naruto chuckled a little.

"Father treasured that book above all else. After some research, he had found out that the book was one about Japan Ancient Magic like Fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu and some mystical Taijutsu. Because of it, Father became stronger and fell even deeper for Mother. It was about 2 months after that, when the Spring Festival came that he had the chance to meet her again…" Naruto continued the story with a nostalgic smile on his face.

His father had told him this story more than he could remember and the radiant smile on the older blond's face told him how much he was proud of his Father.

Naruto told Aphrodite this story to show her that he had placed his trust in her and also... a hint of what he was about to do...

**_-The Underworld – Cocytus River – 25 years ago – 3 Months after Kyoto incident_**

Hecate was meditating on top of the black water of the river Cocytus.

This was her home, her territory, her safe haven, completely separated from the outside world. A giant cave with no sources of light except for an enormous amounts of blue wisps radiating blue magic hence the shining sky blue light inside the cave.

Kneeling at the center of the river runs through her cave was Hecate. Her hands held together like she was praying. But in fact, she was meditating to collect magic and Celestial Power from the river which was filled with lost, guilty souls. Each wisps equivalent for one soul.

She absorbs the magic in those lost souls before leaving them to her servants to guide them back to Hades who would decide what to do with them. Without her here to keep those lost souls, ghosts would've filled the mortal realms when they followed the river Styx out of The Underworld, that's also why she was called the Goddess of Ghosts. No ghosts would exist if she didn't agree with their reasons to return to the world of the living.

Hecate had been here for eons and listened to the story of more than a billion souls, some were tragic, tearful some were happy and cheerful. Yet, she would never understand their feelings. Each time she absorbs the magic in them, their memories would flow into her and she would know everything about them, but no matter how she tried, Hecate would never know what the cause of their feelings was.

Love, Anger, Happy, Fear,… She could feel them but she couldn't understand them, it was so strange and so mysterious. Today was no different, she could feel them in every soul but again… she couldn't tell how and why they felt that way.

She listened to some love story of some female souls, how they felt so lonely without their lover, how they were happy when their beau returned their affections, etc. She would ask them why they felt that way but the answer she got always the same:

'Isn't it obvious? I love him'…

'It's love!'…

'I don't know, maybe… because I love him'…

Love… what is that excatly?

Hecate sighed and stood up, she had absorbed enough magic and the rest would be guided by her servants to Hades. She had something to do and that something involved the blond sage she met several months ago.

**_-Kyoto – 25 years ago – 3 months after Kyoto incident_**

The sky of Kyoto was printed pink with Sakura petals flying everywhere. It was spring after all and in Japan, there is no spring without Sakura petals.

Today was the Spring Festival, a festival people hold every year to celebrate the Sakuras' blooming. They walked around the town, trading goods, eating and drinking. It was fun, but for one Namikaze Minato, today was just another normal day.

Sitting on a Sakura tree branch with a sake bottle in his hand, Minato glanced at the sky and the image of a blue hair goddess miraculously appeared in his mind.

Three months had passed since their first meeting and he hadn't had the chance to see her again. In that period he had spent almost all his time in his room, reading the book his angel *cough* his goddess gave him with passion and love. He longed for the day when they would met each other again, he would show her what he could do and tell her his feelings.

Of course he didn't hold his hope very high, his object of affection was a Goddess after all, an Immortal, there is was probably no chance for him but, he wanted to, at least, try and fail. That way, he would be happy and continued with his daily live, hoping that time would make him forget her.

Taking a sip, Minato glanced at the sky again, his eyes dropped a little as the sake had finally affected his body.

'A little sleep then…' With that, Minato closed his eyes, readied to surrender to Morpheus's Realm…

"Namikaze Minato…" His eyes snapped open in surprise.

He looked around to find the source of that voice. It was her voice; there was no doubt about that. Even if the time he traveled with her was short, he would never forget her melodic, beautiful voice. The voice of his angel…

"Hecate…" There she was, standing on the ground in all her majestic, otherworldly beauty. She didn't change much, that style of clothing and that poker face,… Minato chuckled and in just a moment, he had moved in front of Hecate, smiling all the time.

Just like when she saved him, the two of them just stared at each other before Minato suddenly hugged Hecate, making the Goddess gasp a little to show in surprise but didn't resist the hug. By using her ability, she could feel his happiness and… love for her? Why?

"I missed you, Hecate…" Minato whispered and Hecate felt her heart skip a beat.

It was strange…

This man, this mortal… who she had just met had been invading her mind lately. Whenever she thought about love and romance, whenever she tried to figure out the strange but warm feeling in her heart, this man appeared in her mind. The past three months had been pretty much terrible. She kept pacing out whenever she thought about this man, the way he talked, the way he fought and the way he looked at her was like he was looking at the most precious thing in the world. She had asked Aphrodite for advice about this problem only to be teased by the red head.

'It's the sign that he loves you, Hecate. Take your chance!' Hecate remembered Aphrodite saying those words with a cheerful smile on her face.

'The child of you two must be very handsome or beautiful and strong too, considering your boyfriend is a Sage and there hasn't been a single demigod with a Sage as mortal parent.' Hecate sweatdropped at that part. She hadn't made her decision yet and the Goddess of Love had already proved herself to be a threat to her children's future love live. That is, if she would have any with Namikaze Minato.

The blond released Hecate and looked at her blank face with a nostalgic but happy smile. The Goddess of Magic still showed no emotions but looking carefully, he could see a tint of pink on her cheeks. They stood there, in an awkward silence for a while. Minato because he didn't know what to say and Hecate because… she was being Hecate…

"…I have free time today…" The Goddess finally said, looking straight into Minato's eyes like she was waiting for something. The blond looked puzzled for a moment before he took the hint and smiled radiantly, this was his chance.

"Then how about you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Spring Festival?" he asked with a polite bow.

Hecate gave the faintest of smiles, nodded and the two walked away. Hecate's strange style of clothing attracted attention from the locals but she shook it off like nothing and just followed Minato to wherever he led her too. She had nothing to be afraid of, Minato was just a mortal, if he tried anything, one blast would be enough to send him to the Underworld and she had read his thoughts.

'I'll make this day her happiest day!' It made her smile a little.

Never had she felt someone care so much for her and her happiness. The feeling was strange but great at the same time. Minato led her to many stands, some selling food, some selling Antiques, toys, flowers and even took her to a fortune telling stand where she had to suppress a chuckle at the mortal's attempts to read her future.

How could they see a person's future anyways?

Apollo is the only God of prophecy so he is the only one who can see a person's future and destiny. However, those chosen by Apollo also can do the same and one of them was staying at camp half-blood at the moment. Hecate's domains were Mystery, Magic and Ghosts so she can see the future to an extent too but not enough to make a prophecy or predict what will happen. By looking into their soul and the link of destiny inside them, she could see a person's role in this world.

In Minato's case, his role is supposed to be the one who fathers the child of the Prophecy of this world.

That's all, no info about how or when.

If she, a goddess can't do that then, how a mortal can see a person's future?

Ignoring the fortune telling stand, Hecate followed Minato to a ramen stand. Apparently, the blond loved Ramen. She could see noodles, soup, beefs,… Just a normal bowl of noodles. Even the taste had little difference, why would he love it so much? The Goddess mused but decided to let it slide, different people have different tastes. The day went on with Minato leading Hecate around the town, playing various traditional games and eating pretty much everything the town had to offer.

'Mortals… are hard to understand…' Hecate mused as she stood on a top of Minato's house. It was night and the blond had invited her home to some sake, which was like wine in a way.

Today was… pretty fun but still, she didn't know how to think about it, especially when Minato laughed despite losing a game. Normally, he would be upset and angry but the blond just shook it off and laughed. Why?

"Hecate, here's your sake." Minato said with a smile as he offered the Goddess of Magic a bowl of sake which she accepted with a nod. Minato sat beside her, looking at the moon while occasionally, glancing at her.

"Did you… enjoy your day, Hecate?" He asked and she nodded with her poker face still in place making Minato sighed in defeat. No matter what he tried, he couldn't make her crack even a single tiny smile. All the expressions she had made today were… blank, surprised, puzzled and calculating which were exactly like her blank expression. At least, he knew The Goddess beside him isn't as all knowing as he thought. Laughing out loud, Minato looked at Hecate again to see her looking at him with her puzzled expression.

"Why did you laugh? You also laughed when you lost that game? Why?" Hecate asked and Minato scratched the back of his head for a moment, his own puzzled, questioning look also came to play.

"Because, it was fun, wasn't it? I had thought this day would be just another normal day for me, but suddenly you came…"

"…Is it a bad thing?"

"Nope, actually, I was very happy that you still remembered me…" The two went into silence again and Hecate took a sip of sake. It was strong but not enough to make her drunk and the taste of it was somehow different than the alcohols she drank in Olympus.

"Nah, Hecate…" The blond said and Hecate turned to him only to be surprised for a moment because of their closeness. Minato came to sit next to her, looking straight into her eyes with his cerulean blue ones. His face dead serious and his eyes had no deceptions in it. Hecate could feel her heart beat faster every second and a blush coming to her face. In her mind, many thoughts and scenarios about them were playing at lightning speed, some made her blush harder while some made her want to blast the blond away with Cocytus's Core.

'I must tell her my feelings, this could be the only chance I will ever have in my life…' Minato thought and gulped…

"Hecate… You came into my life when I was on the verge of dead, you saved my life and gave me the power I needed to protect the ones I care about. Without you, there would be no Minato. I was glad that I had found that old Youkai Sage, took his training and became a Sage myself, too. Because of it, I was able to meet you… My Savior, My Angel,… My Goddess…" Minato said truthfully with some tears streaming down his face. The Goddess of Magic just listened on, she had already known what he wanted to tell her, and her answer was pretty much obvious…

"About your earlier question, I laughed because I was happy and I was happy because… you are here, with me, just the two of us…" Namikaze Minato was a strange mortal, a kind, selfless man. He had somehow, managed to cross the barriers she had set around her mind and her heart. He had somehow, managed to make her feel… love. She wanted to know more about him, wanted to know more about love, wanted to know more about this world…

"I love you… Hecate…" At that moment, for the first time after eons, Hecate smiled. A true, beautiful smile that made Minato stun for a moment. She had already made her decision, maybe what she saw was true, maybe what Aphrodite said was true… She would take this chance and feel love for the first time in her Immortal life…

"Uhm…" It was a simple answer but that was all Minato waited for and all Hecate needed to tell him. She accepted his feelings and would return his love for her. With that said, the two of them, sitting on top of Minato's house kissed each other for the first time under the night sky of Kyoto.

**_-Back to Naruto – At the Park_**

"After that, Mother often came to Father to talk with him or even spar with him. She gave him some advice on how to improve his magic and fighting skill, how to use runes and Fuuinjutsu to strengthen his weapons and many more things. Sometimes later, a blond demigod was born from their love for each other. His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said and looked at Aphrodite, who had sparkles in her eyes… again. This story was so beautiful. And she didn't know that she had somehow, appeared in Naruto's story as a matchmaker even if she only said some weird things about their son…

"Ne, Naruto, why is your last name Uzumaki while your Father's is Namikaze?" Naruto chuckled at that answer and scratched the back of his head.

"About that… Father told me that Mother gave me this name because she didn't want The Goddess of Love, Aphrodite to find out about me. She said she would corrupt me if I meet her." Aphrodite sweatdropped at the overprotective mother but understood her reasons for doing so.

At that time, she was still in a relationship with that bastard Ares and just looked for mortal, demigod for a change once in a while. She had to admit that she was a very sultry woman that time… But now, she had changed. She had changed for a better future, where she would live happily with Naruto and have a lot of kids with him. He was her true and only love for now and forever, she wouldn't betray him even if the entire world turned their back on him.

"Maa, Dite… Actually, I wanted to tell you something…" Naruto said as he stood up and walked directly in front of Aphrodite. The Goddess of Love blushed and stood up as well. She had a clue about what he was going to say but she couldn't help but be anxiety about what was about to happen. She still felt that bad feeling and it was getting stronger each minute…

"Hai, Naruto-kun…" Aphrodite fidgeted a little when Naruto walked closer to her. He put his hands on hers, held them together and looked straight into her ruby red eyes. Likewise, Aphrodite looked straight into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes and felt love and passion in them. She could also feel hate and-

Aphrodite eyes widened when she felt a HUGE source of Celestial Power coming her way. This Celestial Power was so familiar that there was no way she would mistake it with someone else's. This strong, dark, fiery power full of hatred …

*Boom*

**_*Recommened OST – We are – Hollywood Undead_**

Smoke filled the area as something suddenly fell out of the sky and landed in the park. Naruto narrowed his eyes and moved to stood in front of Aphrodite to protect her from whatever the threat was. The Goddess of Love was shivering.

The dust blew away and finally, a figure came to view. Clad in fiery red armor with slicked back red hair and red eyes, radiating an otherworldly power…

"Long time no see… Dite…." He said and The Goddess glared hatefully at him. Why now of all times? How could he know their location?

"Ares…."

**_AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER IS BETA'D BY RedFistCannon._**

**_IF YOU LIKE HIS WRITING STYLE, REVIEW THAT YOU LIKE IT AND HE WILL BE MY BETA READER, IF NOT, WE WILL BE STICKING TOGETHER FOR A WHILE..._**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Louis Lucifer here with chapter XI people. As always, thanks for you support, but I would be more thankful if you guys and girls leave me with a lot of reviews. That would help me a lot. Developing the story and all...**_

_**-I have read some of the reading story and I greatly enjoy them but with my current writing skill, a Reading counterpart of this story is too much. Though I have no objection to those who want to make a Reading of this story. Just PM and let me know, I will help as much as I can.**_

_**-I also had also started my second story named Rikudo Majin, anyone interested in Naruto x Fairy Tail please take a look and tell me how it is. **_

_**-I had also posted the Bata'd version of chapter 10. It was bete'd by RedFistCannon. Tell me how it is, if you like his style, he will be my Beta Reader but if you are ok with my style, we will stick with it.**_

_**-Will Naruto become immortal? = Currently, he is a normal demigod but when the story progress, he will become an Immortal.**_

_**-Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Chapter XI – Naruto vs Ares**_

"Long time no see, Dite…" Ares said with a smirk on his face, ignoring the hateful, death glare Aphrodite was sending him. Why now? Why now of all time?

"Ares…" The Goddess of Love whispered but Naruto could clearly hear the name of the strange man standing before them with his enhanced senses. His eyes narrowed at the red hair man he dubbed is a god based on the name Aphrodite called him and his strange appearance.

"Who the hell are you? What are you to Dite?" Naruto asked, his body tensed, preparing for the worse. Ares, The God of War is a very prideful and arrogant god, to him, mortal and demigod except his own child are no different than insect. Naruto knew that from some book about Greek Mythology and based on what those information, the God of War wouldn't descend to mortal realms without a good reason. For a good fight… or for something involved him greatly…

Naruto sent a suspicious look towards Aphrodite but shook his head a moment later. Now wasn't the time…

As for the God of War, he just looked at Naruto liked he was looking at an insect, a trash, his head held high and his arms cross together, standing there like an arrogant bastard.

"Don't speak until spoken to, mortal. You are in no place to talk to me, the mighty God of War." Ares said arrogantly with a cocky smirk on his face and flared his power to scare the demigod away. Naruto stood still though, the power of this man- no this god is great but he wouldn't back down just because standing before him was a God with unlimited power.

Ares raised a single eyebrow in interest at the blond mortal. He had somehow, managed to withstand his presence and power and now was staring at him intently, his face dead serious.

"Interesting…" Ares whispered with a blood thirsty smirk on his face. He could see blue wisps coming out of the ground and swirling around the blond mortal. Just that was enough for him to figure out his immortal parent.

'The son of Hecate huh? This is just getting more and more interesting…' Ares thought, hoping the mortal before him would prove himself to be challenge. It has been a long time since he had any good fight after all…

"I will ask again… What are you to Dite, God of War, Ares?" Naruto asked seriously as he stood before Aphrodite, looking at Ares with all his seriousness. The God of War was snapped out of his thought to look at the blond mortal. His mind registered the question and he smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? Do you know Greek Mythology? She is my lover, stupid." Ares said cockily and smirked when he saw the look of disbelief and hurt in Naruto's eyes. He saw the mortal opened and closed his mouth several times but said nothing. The God of War raised an eyebrow in interest before his smirk widened.

"Nah, tell me, mortal. What is her name?" Ares asked cockily like he had already knew the answer. As for Naruto, he glared at the God of War and answered truthfully from what he knew about his red head companion.

"…Dite Venusa…" Ares laughed loudly at the answer before he looked at the red head behind Naruto while weeping his eyes off some stray tears…

"Really, Aphrodite? Mixing your nickname with the name of your Roman counterpart? Hahahahahah!" The Goddess of Love just stood there silently, her hair shadowing her eyes and her lip a thin line. Just as her dream was about to become real, this bastard had come and ruined everything. Now that Naruto had found out her identity, he would hate her for sure.

His mother, Hecate had given him a different last name to hide him from her. Now that he had already known who she really is, he would stay away from her and want nothing to do with her anymore. That aside, she knew that Naruto had read a lot about Greek Mythology, and of course, also some myths about the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite – HER. That just made everything even worse. Her myths, her legends, her stories aren't that good to begin with. While Athena is respected and seen as a very good Goddess with calm behavior and great wisdom, she is seen as nothing more than a… slut, a whore because of her legends. She knew that those stories are true, but she had a good reason for doing that… She wants to find her true love…

No man would bring himself to love a woman who had had sex with countless man and cheated on her husband for eons… Even a man like Naruto…

"Let me tell you something, pitiful mortal. You have been played the whole time, by none other than the Goddess of Love, Lust and Beauty, Aphrodite. The Greatest Whore of Olympus! Hahahahaha!" Ares said and laughed loudly again, enjoying the look of betrayal, hurt and enraged in Naruto's eyes. Looking behind the blond mortal for a moment, Ares smirk just widened when he saw a single tear rolled on Aphrodite's cheek.

'Good, feel even more despair, and when I kill your so called destined love, you will be broken and be my toy again, stupid woman.' Ares thought darkly and licked his lip while thinking of what he would do to Aphrodite's delicious body when he finally got her back. It had been a very long time since he last touched her body.

"So… Will you step back and let me take her with me?" Ares asked as he walked closer to Naruto and Aphrodite. As first, he got no answer from the blond but eventually, he felt it… The dark, ancient power with so much hate towards this world...

Ares saw blue wisps turned red and entered the body of the blond mortal now in his battle outfit holding a three-prong kunai in his hand. The God of War stopped and frowned. Normally, any other mortal would just let him take Aphrodite away without a word or even attack the Goddess of Love before let him do whatever he wanted. This blond demigod was building up a pretty large amount of power inside his body and Ares didn't know what he wanted to do. Unlike other God and Goddess, he doesn't have the ability to read people's thought due to his short temperature and not being able to concentrate enough to do that. He saw the blond turned around and placed his hands on Aphrodite shoulders. Ares smirked thinking that his plan had succeed but instinct kicked in and he had no tilted his head to a side to avoid a flying kunai.

The God of War looked up with enraged face only to see a tearful Aphrodite with a happy smile on her face kneeled on the ground, crying to herself in happiness but no sight of the blond mortal. Just as he was about to ask the Goddess of Love the whereabouts of Naruto, a shadow lumped over him and he looked back… only for his face to be introduced to a swirling blue ball of energy and crashed to the ground with so much force that it created a crater.

Standing just beside the crashed down Ares, Naruto, in his full battle outfit glared down at the God of War with his red eyes, a side effect of using that forbidden power inside his body. He is Uzumaki Naruto, the Guardian of New York, son of Hecate and Namikaze Minato. No one bad mouth one of his precious people without facing punishment later. Even if the woman named Dite Venusa in truth is the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, that didn't change anything. She is still one of his precious people and he would protect her with his life… Liked he had vowed to himself that night.

Ares showed no sign of moving until instinct kicked in making Naruto flip back just in time to avoid a blood red spear falling from the sky, straight to his previous spot. Dust and debris flew everywhere as the red spear imbedded itself to the ground. Naruto crouched down a safe distance from Ares and narrowed his eyes. The God of War was building up Celestial Power.

"Oy,oy, Demigod, that hurt you know…" A voice said from the cloud of smoke before Ares appeared, twirling the red spear in his hand like a master. Naruto looked on with impassive eyes and stood up, picking a three-prong kunai out of his pocket, he pointed it towards Ares.

"I challenge you to a fight of honor and power in which the loser must do whatever the winner want, God of War, Ares." Naruto said seriously and almost instantly, an insane grin appeared on the face of The God of War. A fight of honor and power, where the two combatants would fight to the death, no help from outside, no immortality and True God Form allowed… Interesting…

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU WILL BE KILLED!" Standing on the sideline was Aphrodite, worried sick for her object of affection. Naruto is strong and she is sure that he could fair pretty well against some minor god but against someone like Ares, he had no chance. True, she was very touched by his actions and words, but if he died because of her… how could she face his mother? How could she bring herself to love someone again?

"Don't worry, I won't die that easily, Dite…" Naruto said with a smile and despite the situation, Aphrodite blushed...

"…Just… don't die, Naruto…"

'At least, not because of me…' Aphrodite thought the last part to herself before she looked up with the fire of determination burning in her eyes. If Naruto had decided to fight Ares on his own, she would stand in sideline and cheer for him. This was the fight of honor and power and it would be broadcast on the entire Olympus. If she tried to help him, it would only hurt his pride and she didn't want that.

Naruto knew challenging a God to a fight is extremely stupid but for the sake of those precious to him, he would take on this hard challenge and come out victory. After he won the fight, he would ask Ares to vow on River Styx to leave Aphrodite and his family alone. Knowing the importance of a vow made on River Styx, the God of War wouldn't dare to come and try anything again... or so he guessed.

"Daring to challenge me to a fight of honor and power… You are brave, demigod, I will give you that. Tell me your name and we will begin…" Ares said cockily as golden dust swirling around him before a black coat made from the skin of Nemean Lion appeared on his shoulder with his symbol printed proudly in yellow on his back.

"Name, Uzumaki Naruto, son of Hecate and Namikaze Minato. The Guardian of New York." An insane grin appeared on Ares's face and he snapped his finger. A barrier immediately formed around them.

"This will be our battlefield, no one will be affected by our battle. Show me your power, DEMIGOD!" Ares shouted with his grin still on display and charged forward with his red spear now engulfed in fire.

Seeing the incoming form of his opponent, Naruto took a step back and threw several kunai at Ares and the area around them before flashing away, completely avoid Ares's attack. As for the God of War, his smirk just widened and with a mighty swing, Ares created wave of fire flying to toward Naruto who had just appeared behind him. Flashing away again, Naruto held out his hand and formed a normal Rasengan before running at Ares with his top speed. Ares smirked.

'A straight attack won't help you, demigod' The God of War thought before charging up his spear with fire like a drill and thrust it, releasing a torrent of fire flying straight toward the blond demigod. Time seemed to stop when the torrent of fire and Naruto only several apart from each other.

*Bang*

And with that, Ares got crashed down again with Naruto grinding a Rasengan into the head of the mighty God of War. He had flashed to the kunai behind Ares just before his attack could hit him and slammed the Rasengan on top of his head… again. The force behind the attack pushed Ares deep into the ground and creating spider web crater around the God of War. Naruto was using the power of Kyuubi to enhance his power so it's obvious that just a normal Rasengan could do that much damage. He was using 2 tails after all.

Naruto flipped back to take some deep breaths, waiting for Ares to get up while also thinking up some new strategy. He knew that the God of War wouldn't be caught in the same trap twice or in this case, thrice. Just as he expected, Ares was no joke as he stood up after that, grinning from ear to ear.

"Interesting… you are stronger than I expected, demigod. But…" Ares golden aura turned red and his Celestial Power increased. This blond demigod was interesting. It had been a long time since he had had some serious fight of course not counting his little incident with Aphrodite and Apollo.

"…That will be the last time you can laid a hit on me…" He announced arrogantly and charge at Naruto again, his spear engulfed in fire.

"We will see it, Ares." Naruto said with a frown on his face. Honestly, he didn't know how much longer can he last against Ares. He had used 2 tails and using more than two could make him lose consciousness and control over his body. Ares was becoming more and more powerful though… Naruto gritted his teeth and decided to take a gamble by releasing the third tail.

Almost instantly, his Celestial Power burst and he felt stronger than he had ever been but at the same time, he could feel all the hatred and painful feelings this power had. It made him almost go crazy but, miraculously, Naruto managed to withstand it and jumped sideway to avoid being stabbed by his opponent.

Picking out 2 more kunai, Naruto enhanced them with his forbidden power and clashed with Ares. Just one clash from the two combatants had send blasts of wind all around the battlefield. The clash continued with neither combattants willingly give up, they stood strong, exchanging blow with each others taking in more and more bruises.

Standing in the sidelines, Aphrodite couldn't take her eyes off the battle. Her object of affection- no her lover was battling Ares with all his might and power to protect her from the God of War. For that reason, Aphrodite had silently made a vow to river Styx to never, ever betray Naruto. She would fully devoted herself to him and only him for eterinity…

'Whoever you really are, that doesn't matter. I will protect you with my life if you wish, Dite. Tell me, do you want to come with him?' Aphrodite remembered the short conversation she had had with Naruto before this fight happened, a conversation that had brought so many tears and happiness to her.

'No, I want to stay here with you, Naruto. I lov-' Naruto placed a finger on her lip, preventing the Goddess of Love from saying anything. He smiled gently at the goddess before holding Aphrodite by her shoulder.

'That's all I need to know…' Naruto turned around but was stopped by the Goddess of Love.

'Why? You know my true identity, you know that I had lied to you, Naruto… why are you still… protecting me?'

'Because… you are my precious people….'

Aphrodite smiled and shed some tears at remembering those words. Those words had lit up her world again when she thought that darkness had once again covered it, those words had given her hope about a better future she would have with Naruto and those words had deepened the love she had for him.

*Boom*

A sounding boom snapped Aphrodite out of her thought and she looked up to see Naruto blasted away holding his left arm, his body full of bruises. Ares was no better either. His coat had been shred to pieces and his armor had been destroyed during the battle, bruises could be seen here and there but that insane grin still on his face.

"NARUTO!" Aphrodite shouted out worriedly at seeing the blond was just barely standing up. Blood covered his body and his breath was getting ragged. Naruto was at his limit…

"HAHHAHAHAAH! INTERESTING, SO INTERESTING! IT HAD BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE A PUNY MORTAL COULD PUSH ME TO THIS POINT. HAHAHA!" Ares laughed out loud and charged up his spear with fire, heating the whole area up with its immense heat. Naruto looked up and glared at the God of War. He had deal quite a large damage on the God of War but he still stood there, grinning like nothing had happened. Naruto coughed out blood and frowned. He gritted his teeth and used the blood on his hand to sweep the kanji for 'four' on his left wrist.

Four tails… it would his last attack on the God of War…

"ARGGHHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted out in pain as his body was engulfed in a red aura of tainted energy. It hurt like hell and it was burning his skin while fueling his mind with rage and hatred at the same time. He held body, trying his best to take control over the ominous power of the being inside him.

He could hear Aphrodite shouting on the sideline, telling him to stop and just surrendered, he could hear Ares laughing like crazy while charging up power for his next attack.

'I can't lose here…' With that thought in mind and a final cry of pain and determination, the red aura around Naruto's body was sucked into his body. Immediately after taking control over that ominous power, Naruto stood up and created a normal Rasengan in his hand. With Kyuubi's tainted power inside his body, the normally blue Rasengan had turned purple but Naruto paid it no mind in favor for focusing more power into his technique and upgrade it to the Rasenshuriken.

The winds swirled around his purple Rasengan, embracing it and enhanced the technique. A purple Rasenshuriken was formed and rotating in Naruto's hand. The blond demigod looked at Ares and without any other delay, the two charged at each other.

Naruto with the purple Rasenshuriken…

Ares with his red spear engulfed in a torrent of fire bigger than ever, rotating like a giant fire drill…

**"RASENSHURIKEN!"**

** "FIRE EMPEROR!"**

*BOOOMMMM*

The entire New York shook as the two technique collided with each other, creating a big explosion. Aphrodite looked on worriedly with hand intertwined together liked she was praying.

There was silent before the Goddess of Love could see the outcome of the devastating battle. Ares was laying on the ground, defeated and Naruto was kneeling just before the God of War, holding his bruised body. Almost immediately, Aphrodite jumped at Naruto and embraced him with all her might, a cheerful smile on her face and tears flowing out of her eyes freely.

"YOU WON, NARUTO. YOU WON!" The Goddess of Love shouted out and laughed heartily after that with Naruto followed suit but weakly…

"Uhm, we won…"

_**-At the same time – Mount Olympus –**_

All the Olympians presented at the throne room had their eyes widened at the sight before them. Ares had been put down and by a mortal no less. The battle was great. The blond demigod had beat Ares… in his mortal form, but still, that was an impressive feet for a demigod to archive.

About an hour ago, Ares, the God of War had come to invite them to the throne room to watch a movie and they did. When they arrived, Ares was nowhere to be seen and when they were about to return to their temple, a magical rainbow screen appeared, showing Ares facing a blond demigod who some of the Goddess realized is Aphrodite's current boyfriend and the Goddess of Love herself. They pitied Aphrodite for having her love broken by Ares like that but when Naruto attacked and defeated Ares, they had been surprised.

"WHAT IS THAT PUNY MORTAL THINKING? ASSAULTING A GOD ESPECIALLY MY SON IS A CRIME! HE MUST BE PUNISHED AND PUT DOWN!" Zeus shouted out from his throne and stood up, already charged up power to smite the mortal who had dared to attack his son with his Master Bolt.

"Just try I will make sure you can see your headless body from the ground, Zeus…" Said a cold voice behind the mighty God of Storm catching everyone's attention and stopped Zeus in his track. Crouching on Zeus's Throne was Hera in her own battle outfit… actually, she always in her battle outfit, pressing the tip of her sword on Zeus's neck. Her face dead serious yet still beautiful, her ruby red eyes glared coldly into the head of her so called husband. The sight made every Gods and Goddesses presented widened their eyes in shock and disbelief.

Hera, the Goddess of Marriage, Woman and Motherhood, was threatening Zeus.

"Remove your sword right now, Hera and I'll see that nothing has happened."

"Put your Master Bolt away…"

"Hera! This enough! Remove your wea-

"PUT YOUR MASTER BOLT AWAY, ZEUS! I WONT LET YOU HARM NARUTO!" Hera shouted angrily, her power flaring full force and red markings could be seen forming on her body like a tattoo. She was being serious.

"…" Without another words, Zeus put his Master Bolt away by flashing it to his temple. He was at a disadvantage by having her sword pressed against his neck, so taking the wise move, Zeus calmed himself down and suppressed his power which had been flaring ever since he wanted to smith that blond mortal below.

Seeing Zeus putting his weapon and suppressing his power, Hera also put her sword away and returned to her throne without another words. She knew by doing that, she had already alerted Zeus about her loyalty but if she didn't do that, Naruto would be smith by that bastard. She had taken a great interest in the blond and had already decided what to do in the future, today's event just made her want to make him her more.

A man who readily use his own life to protect those precious to him, readily embrace the guilty, bad past of his lover and forgive her. Selfless, strong, brave, kind, loving and caring, being a heartbreaker is just a bonus. Hera wants that man, she wants that man to be her partner for eons and for eternity. There would be hell to those who wanted to stop her from turning him into her husband, Zeus included.

"Calm down, Dear Father. That mortal had challenged Ares to a duel and he had accepted. Surely, no one had expected that Ares would lose but now that it had happened, you can't do anything about that." Apollo said and the others also put in their own opinions about the fight ignoring the fuming Zeus.

"That demigod is strong and the tainted power he used… feel suspiciously like Typhon." Athena said with her hand supporting her chin, thinking about the blond enigma. True to Aphrodite's story, he is strong, in fact, he is too strong to be a normal demigod. He would ask him later when he arrived here, at Olympus.

No doubt Zeus would be summoning him later and tried to punish him again or something so… that Uzumaki Naruto would be here soon. And if anything happened, she would protect him from her father's wrath. She couldn't bring herself to see her best friend Aphrodite if anything happened to her boyfriend when she was here.

Athena turned a calculating gaze at Hera. The Goddess was smiling softly with her eyes closed even though she had just committed an act of treason by pointing her sword at Zeus, the King of Olympus. How could she do that? She was aware of her bad blood with Zeus but for Hera to do that… there had to be something else…

'I WON'T LET YOU HARM NARUTO!' Athena's eyes widened when she remembered Hera's words and the expression of pure rage on her face when she said that. Hera could be a calm and collected Goddess these days but in the past, she was very short in temper and a real hot head. It had been eons since their last saw Hera being that angry. Even when Zeus sired child with other woman, Herad had never been that angry before.

'Don't tell me…' Athena thought with her own poker face came into play. No words could fully descript what she was feeling right now so the Goddess of Wisdom just sighed and smiled weakly to herself. Olympus would be in a lot of trouble when that happened…

_**-With Ares**_

'I lost… to a puny mortal?' Ares thought with raged. How could he, the mighty God of War lost to some puny mortal with strange power? He couldn't accept that, wouldn't accept that. Fight of honor and power? Screw it! He was going to show that puny mortal where he really stand before his might.

_**-With Naruto and Aphrodite**_

While the couple was just embracing each other, feeling each other's warm, an ominous feeling hit them and immediately, their eyes widened at the laying form of Ares. The God of War was standing up with golden dust flying from the sky into his body, healed all the wounds he had received from his previous clash with Uzumaki Naruto. His aura while still the same was now stronger and felt even more enraged and frustrated than before. He turned his head around with his back facing them, that insane grin still on his face.

Aphrodite gasped. She knew what was about to happen. Ares was calling upon his Celestial Power from his temple to awaken his True God Form.

"ARES, BASTARD, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Ares paid her no mind though, he just looked at Naruto with his insane grin and then, snapped his finger. His fiery red spear appeared out of nowhere and flew straight toward the blond demigod.

*Splash*

Aphrodite eyes widened in horrified as she looked at the form of her lover. The spear had flown straight and fast towards Naruto and had stabbed him in his chest. Blood poured out of his mouth and chest non-stop, his eyes dropped down lifelessly and his breathing stopped. Hid body fell forward until with a thud, Naruto was now laying on the ground, in his own pool of blood...

"NA-NARUTOOOOOO!"

_**End Chapter XI - Naruto vs Ares**_

_**-Wait a minute, don't beat me because Naruto got stabbed in the chest, he is the main protagonist, he won't die!**_

_**-Please read and feel free to review. Opinions, Suggestions, Questions are all welcomed.**_

_**-Please support this poor, new writer T_T**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Louis Lucifer is here with Chapter XII of A Love for My Goddess. It has been about 10 or so days and finally, I have finished this chapter. The reason is because I need to think about making Kurama male or female and then, how to make him lend Naruto power and all...**

**-The back story of Kurama will be told when Naruto learns how to use Senjutsu. All you need to know is that Kurama have some sort of relationship with Minato.**

**-I have already said that I wrote this story in Anime Theme, so character's description is different than Canon and Myths. (-_-)**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter XII – Things to Protect**

He felt nothing…

Naruto felt nothing…

He saw nothing…

Black, darkness, void,….

Pain…

Paralyzed…

His body went numb…

For the first time in his life, Naruto found himself powerless, for the first time in his life, Naruto found himself useless…

Tired…

Exhausted…

Burnt…

He had taken too much damage… He couldn't move even a single finger…

His memory was hazy, though he remembered something clearly…

Red…

A tiny smile appeared on his lifeless face as he remembered the hair color of his employee, his soon-to-be-girlfriend and his family…

Dite…

Her name appeared in his mind, followed by various memories the two had made together…

A single tear escaped his eyes…

…Sorry….

_**-Olympus – Present**_

Silence reigned the Throne Room. No one uttered a single word. In fact, they didn't know what to do or say in this situation. The God of War – Ares had just broken one of the ancient rules by releasing his True God Form in Mortal Realms. And then, he had used his Godly Power to kill the demigod who had defeated him in a duel mere moments ago. Again, that is another forbidden thing. Even Zeus couldn't do anything in this situation. He had never thought that his son would lose to a mortal, and now, he had broken the ancient rule, in front of every God and Goddess.

In his moment of shock, Zeus had missed the look on Hera's face at seeing Naruto died. Her blond bangs covered her eyes and her lip a thin line, a single tear rolled on her cheek as she stared at the prone form of her future target. Her fists clenched and her power flared uncontrollably, red marks appeared on her body like tattoos. Hera was unconsciously using the power she had buried deep inside her soul, the power that had granted her the title Goddess of Battle in the past.

Even if all she had done ever since knowing the blonde was watching him from above, she couldn't help but felt like she had lost something very important to her. She had thought that after his fight with Ares ended, she would have a chance to talk privately with him to know him better, she had thought that, if somehow, she could talk Aphrodite into sharing him with her, a better future would await her.

Yes, Hera had already accepted that she would be sharing the same man with the Goddess of Love. How could she not? As the Goddess of Marriage, she can sense love and feelings, she sensed that his love for Aphrodite is real, she sensed that his love for the woman named Crovia is also real. There would be no way she could keep him for herself.

Naruto is a man who treasures his bonds with others beyond all else. If he loved someone, he would forever love and remember them, they would forever be in his heart. That's the reason Hera didn't hesitate about sharing him with The Goddess of Love. Unlike Zeus, if by somehow, she made Naruto fall for her, then, he would love her and Aphrodite equally, no favoritism.

But now, with his death, everything had come to an end. She would still be the wife of Zeus, the Queen of Olympus, the Goddess of Marriage, Motherhood and Woman… but… she wouldn't become a happy housewife…

This… had to be… destiny….

_**-New York**_

Aphrodite stared at the prone form of her lover, the man she would fully devote herself to, with her eyes widened in shock. He lied there, in his own pool of blood, his cerulean blue eyes had become dull and held no life in them. Tears flowed out of her eyes without her knowing. Slowly, she reached out her hand and shook his body very lightly, hoping to receive some reaction.

None…

She cried harder and shook harder, her unstable mental state at the moment had prevented her from feeling the decreasing life force of her lover. It was decreasing… very quickly…

Again, she got no reactions from Naruto…

Her eyes widened, those previously beautiful ruby orbs had become dull. No word could come out of her mouth even if it was opening and closing continuously.

"…Naruto…" The Goddess of Love called out breathlessly, she didn't find even a single bit of power in herself to call out the name of her lover clearly. She was hoping for a response from the blond, she wanted him to say something, wanted him to say anything that could prove that he was still alive, could prove that he was still here… with her…

"He is gone, Dite. Your pitiful lover is gone." Ares said arrogantly as he smirked at the crying Goddess of Love. Oh, How he enjoyed this moment. There is nothing better than watching despair loomed over the head of other people, immortal and mortal alike. He so loved the moment when they would be engulfed in despair and hopelessness. That would give him more powers and funs.

"…Naruto…" The Goddess of Love was too focus on 'waking up' Naruto to hear what Ares had just said. That pissed the God of War off but also, amused him. He smirked and raised his hand. A red spear not unlike the one had been stabbed through Naruto's chest appeared in his hand. Not even using a drop of his, now, unlimited power, Ares thrown the spear at Naruto. This action, however, got Aphrodite's attention even though she still hadn't gotten over the fact that Naruto had just died in front of her yet.

The Goddess of Love gritted her teeth in pain as the spear stabbed in the stomach. In a moment of stupidity or so she thought, Aphrodite had pushed Naruto's body to a side and took the spear instead.

Ares's smirk widened as he watched the Goddess of Love tried to crawl her way to the son of Hecate after taking the spear out of her stomach and used some power to heal her wound. Even if Aphrodite is a Goddess, she was still in her mortal form with limited Godly Power, she stood no chance against him at the moment and if she decided to release her True God Form, he was more than readied to stop her.

Oh, how he enjoyed torturing, injecting fear and despair into other.

Several more spears appeared next to him and Ares began his onslaught on Aphrodite and the rapidly dying Naruto.

Still refusing to let Naruto take another attack, Aphrodite took the onslaught for her lover, using every single drop of Celestial Power, Godly Power and endurance in her mortal form to withstand the rain of spears sent her way by Ares.

'Naruto isn't dead yet… He is still alive… I must protect him… I MUST PROTECT HIM!' Aphrodite mentally said to herself as she took another spear to her thigh.

Naruto had already done enough to protect her, this was her turn to protect him. He was still alive… she knew that he was still alive…

At that moment, Aphrodite had stubbornly refused the death of her lover, taking Ares's onslaught for him and protected him from every attack thrown their way by the God of War. She didn't know what she was doing to be honest, her heart and even her mind was still refusing to believed that Naruto had died even though the spear in his chest was still there as a reminder.

"Give up and come with me, already. I miss the taste of your body…" Ares said as he licked his lip as seeing Aphrodite's body. Even with all of those bruises on, even in that state of clothing, she was still a beauty like no others. He wanted that body, he wanted her…

Wiping the blood on her mouth, Aphrodite glared at Ares with her ruby eyes full of determination and passion. There was one thing she had learnt from Naruto beside cooking ramen, that was the will to never give up.

"No…"

_**-Unknown Location**_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and immediately, he stood up, studying the surrounding areas with critical eyes. If his memory served him right, he had taken a spear to his chest when Ares used his True God Form to attack him. Placing one hand over his chest, Naruto searched for the wound or anything that would have been left behind by the spear but found nothing. Not even a single scratch.

"Ohh, so my 'Goshujin-sama' has finally decided to visit me huh? After 10 years…" Said a booming voice causing Naruto to widen his eyes and looked up. There, staring down at him with amusements was a pair of big slit red eyes. He knew who those eyes belonged to, after all, there was only one entity with eyes that big and it was living in his body.

"Kyuubi no Yoko…" Naruto whispered the name of that entity, the one who had turned Kyoto upside down 10 years for unknown reasons.

"I have a name, human. Call me Kurama." The giant orange fox said and swiped its humanoid finger in the air. Immediately, a magical screen appeared showing Aphrodite carrying Naruto's body running from Ares, who was enjoying the scene before him while continuously throwing spear at the Goddess of Love. Naruto's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth when he saw his red head girlfriend winced in pain as she took another spear to her leg, making her stumble.

Naruto clenched his fist tight, a single tear could be seen rolling down his cheek as he stared at the scene. If he was stronger, he could have finished off that bastard God of War and this wouldn't have happened. And now, he was dead, Aphrodite would be taken back to Ares and lived the rest of her immortal life with that bastard, all because he was weak. Naruto cried harder and he cursed himself for his own weakness.

That's when he saw the reflection of the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko on the water surface he was standing on. Apparently, his mindscape was a sewer so there were water on the ground… a lot of water. But it wouldn't last long. He was dying so his mindscape was also fading away, along with his consciousness and the Kyuubi.

Turning around to face the great, old youkai, Naruto looked straight into the eyes of the Kyuubi with his eyes full of determination.

"Please, lend me your power… Kurama…" Naruto asked. The giant orange fox was his only hope at the moment, he needed his power to turn the tide of this battle, he needed his power to save Aphrodite and himself, even if taking the foul power of this youkai would kill him.

"Why would I lend you my power, human?" Kurama asked, expecting Naruto to shout at him something like 'If I die you will die alongside me, so lend your power, stupid fox' or 'You are living inside my body so I'll take your power as rent.' But certainly, the fox didn't expect this to happen. Naruto fell to his knees, in front of the fox, tears flowed out of his eyes like river.

"BECAUSE, I BEG YOU. DITE NEED ME AND I NEED TO SAVE HER! EVEN IF IT WOULD KILL ME IN THE PROCESS, I STILL WANTED TO SAVE HER. THEREFORE, PLEASE, LEND ME YOUR POWER!" Naruto shouted as he bowed at the Kyuubi, making his eyes widen and a frown to appear on his face. There was a moment of silence, no one uttered a single word, only the sound of Naruto's crying was heard across the fading sewer. Finally, Kurama sighed.

"Take as much as you want, but, if you lose control of yourself, don't blame me or I will eat you alive." The Kyuubi said as he closed his eyes, preparing to sleep. It's true after all. He didn't have any control over that power. Ever since that incident when he thought he was more than readied to take in that power, he had lost control over his own Celestial Power and lost his mind, leading to the destruction of Kyoto 10 years ago and his current situation, sealed inside a human. Even after all those years, his power was still so ominous and foul that even he couldn't handle it.

Hearing the answer, Naruto looked up with a huge hopeful smile on his face before he took off the seal preventing Kurama from escaping making the Fox's eyes widen.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kurama asked, surprised by the action of his host but to his shock, Naruto was already fading out, preparing to engaged Ares in battle again. The blond grinned at the mighty Kyuubi with his tears stricken face and offered the fox his fist for a fist bump

"Let's work together on this, Kurama…" The fox closed his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face. Naruto had already returned to the world of the living and he could feel the blond releasing his power to about… 6 tails. That would be enough to take that bastard God of War…

'Your son is becoming more and more like you, Minato… Guess you would be proud of him if you was still alive…' Kurama thought before closing his eyes for some sleep. There's nothing he could do anymore. He would wake up later though, if something interesting happened.

_**-New York**_

"Argh!" Aphrodite screamed in pain as another spear stabbed her in the stomach. She had used up all of her limited Celestial Power and Godly Power. Her body was at its limit. She couldn't go on anymore. This… was the end. She would lose Naruto and be captured back to Ares's Temple.

Aphrodite looked at the prone form of Naruto with eyes full of affection and guilt. She loved him so much but because of her, he had been killed by none other than Ares. If she hadn't met him, if she hadn't decided to give herself another chance at finding happiness, Naruto wouldn't have met his end like this. He died protecting her…

Behind her, Ares was laughing like a maniac, he still had a lot of spear floating around him and with Aphrodite finally down, he would used all of those spears to turn that demigod into nothingness. He would forever scar Aphrodite's soul and mind by killing her lover in the most brutal way possible.

Standing up shakily, Aphrodite shielded Naruto from Ares, making the God of War frown a little. The Goddess of Love should have given up already. She should have realized that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make that demigod return to life, she should have realized that she stood no chance against him at the moment.

"Give up, Aphrodite…" Ares said lowly with a frowned on his face but to his dismay, the Goddess of Love shook her head. A spear was sent flying at her leg, making Aphrodite fell down but she shakily stood up moments later.

"No…" Aphrodite said weakly but still managed enough power in her to glare deathly at Ares. Seeing the situation, the God of War let out a sigh and created more spears.

"Tsk. I will kill you too then. After that, I will wait for you to reform and claim my prize."

_**-Olympus**_

Hera stood up from her Throne, deciding to leave to her temple. Today had already been a hard day for her. Seeing her hope crushed by the hand of her own son, not that she had ever seen Ares as her son, was too much. She didn't want to be here anymore. All she wanted at the moment was to curl up into a ball on her bed and sleep. She would do just that for several days straight to ease up her pain.

"That is…" Just as the Goddess of Marriage was about to teleport away, Athena's voice caught her attention. Looking at the magical screen, her eyes widened and tears of joy flowed out of her eyes. A happy smile made its way to her beautiful face as she watched Naruto stood up and glared at Ares. Unconsciously, she whispered his name with as much love as passion as she could muster.

"…Naruto…"

_**-New York**_

The impossible had happened, now, standing in front of Ares was Uzumaki Naruto. The blond had somehow, returned from the death and now was glaring at him with his red slit eyes, Aphrodite in his arms, exhausted but had a smile on her face as she looked up at the face of her lover.

"…Naruto…" Aphrodite whispered, tears could be seen escaping her eyes as she cried in happiness at seeing Naruto again.

*Cough*

Aphrodite coughed up blood and immediately, Naruto set her down, worry and concern visible on his face.

"…Sleep, I will take care of the rest…" Seeing the determination in his eyes, Aphrodite nodded and offered him her pinky finger…

"…Promise me… you will return…" The Goddess of Love said, causing Naruto to shed some tears as he stared at her pinky finger. He smiled sadly and hooked her pinky finger with his own pinky finger as he nodded, making Aphrodite smiled happily and drifted off to unconsciousness.

*WHOOSH*

Naruto caught a flying red spear sent his way by Ares and glared at the God of War. Tightening his grip on the spear, Naruto made it shattered into golden dust and stood up, his eyes glaring at Ares the whole time.

"How the hell are you still alive, Demigod?" Ares asked angrily as he sent spear after spear at the blond. Naruto didn't answer but instead, he used his blood to sweep the kanji for 'Six' on his left wrist and immediately, the rain of spears sent his way by Ares was shattered because of his Celestial Power outburst. Red energy rolled out of his body, forming a cloak around him, behind his body, a tail could be seen growing out followed by another and another. By the time it reached four tail, Naruto's whole body had been completely covered in dark red energy in the form of a humanoid fox with rabbit ears, completely white eyes with no pupil and razor sharp teeth.

But it didn't stop there, two more tails grown out and the monster crouched down like an animal, white bone formed around its body covering it like an armor. It stared at Ares the God of War who had his eyes widened in shock at what had just happened.

***Recommend OST: Centuries – Fall Out Boy**

*BOOM*

It just took a second for the monstrous being to close the distance between it and the God of War to deliver a devastating strike straight to the unprotected stomach of Ares. Even with all his Godly Power at his peck, Ares couldn't help but cough up blood before letting himself be blown away by the force behind that simple strike.

Not letting the God of War take a rest, the monster fired a dozens of fireballs from its mouth, aiming at the still flying God of War. A few seconds later, a large explosion was heard. Standing still, knowing that the God of War wouldn't be defeated that easy, the fox-like monster looked around, keeping its guard up for any sneak attack.

Fire erupted from the ground underneath it, engulfing the fox-like monster in a column of fire that shot out of the earth straight to the high heaven above. Ares was seen walking out of the explosion before with an ugly frown on his face. Golden dusts flew from the sky to his body, regenerating his lost limb and power.

"You dare to attack me? MONSTER! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" Ares shouted as he released all of his stored up Godly Power to call upon his ultimate technique that would, no doubt, make him invincible.

**"AVATAR!"** The God of War shouted to the Heaven, releasing all of his power at once. The earth shook, causing many buildings to collapse, the sky darkened, the wind picked up, followed by the battle cry of Ares. Slowly but surely, a giant figure grown from the ground, covering Ares from head to toes. It was a giant golden armor carrying a giant sword the size of a three-story tall building. Ares was inside it, standing safely inside his ultimate technique with ultimate defense and offense.

"I'll show you the true power of me, the mighty God of War. Trash!" Ares said arrogantly as he smirked at the form of the 'tiny' fox in front of him. Rising his left hand, Ares made the Avatar followed his action and strike down at the fox-like monster. He completely missed his target but the force behind it made the earth shattered.

Realizing its disadvantage, the fox quickly jumped on the giant sword and ran on the arm of the Avatar to approach Ares. Dozens upon dozens of fireballs flew straight to the God of War but none of them could penetrate through the golden armor of the Avatar. Ares raised his right hand, intent to kill the fox-like monster like killing an insect, but, again, he failed. The fox-like monster jumped down and crouched. It pointed all of its six tails in front of its mouth and quickly formed a ball of purple energy.

Seeing the attack, Ares swung his sword at the fox but missed completely when it swallowed the newly formed purple orb and jumped away. Smoke could be seen blowing out of its mouth before its belly bulged out followed by its throat and finally, it opened its mouth to fire a wave of energy flying straight at Ares.

"Your attack can't penetrate through my ultimate defense, monster! Hahah-" Ares laughed maniacally as he waited for the impact, expecting his Avatar to completely stop it. However, his laughter died down the moment the purple orb of ominous and foul energy hit his Avatar. He could feel it, his Avatar, his ultimate armor, his ultimate defense was shaking from the impact.

The fox-like monster smirked when it saw cracks appeared on the so called Ultimate Defense of Ares. It opened its mouth and charged up another then fired it at The God of War, determined to destroy the Avatar. Mere moments later, the Avatar was no more as it turned into golden dusts and flew to the sky, leaving The God of War alone to fend off the fox-like monster.

Ares was shaking, both from excitement and fear. His ultimate technique, his ultimate defense and offense had been broken by a fox-like monster and now, he was standing on the same ground as it was. But the fight hadn't ended yet. Calling upon his spear, Ares charged at the fox at blinding speed and strike the fox from above but, to his shock, the fox just blocked his attack with one tail. He spin, bringing his spear down again but was blocked by another tail.

Frustrated, Ares thrust the spear with all his might, calling upon his control over fire to enhance his attack.

**"FLAMING ATTACK!"** Ares shouted out the name of his technique but before it could connect with the fox-like monster, it used three of its tails to stop his spear death in its track making the God of War gasp. The fox smirked and extended its arm out to grab Ares's face before it slammed his head down, creating crater upon impact.

Picking up Ares, the fox thrown his body away and fired dozens of fireballs aiming at the flying God of War. A large explosion later and Ares could be seen standing up shakily in the cloud of smoke, golden dusts flying out of his body. He had used up all of his stored up Celestial Power to call upon Avatar and now, with his ultimate technique gone carrying with it all of his power, he had lost his regenerating ability to stand against this monster. He didn't want to admit it, but this monster was stronger than him by a good amount. And now, he was on the receiving end of the technique it had used to destroy his Avatar with no escape…

Fire, fire and fire again… a series of explosion and destruction later and Ares finally faded away… even though he would come back later, it would take more than several months for him to recover completely.

***End OST: Centuries – Fall Out Boy**

The fox looked around, not seeing its opponent anywhere before its eyes landed on the form of Aphrodite. It walked towards her like an animal.

*Sniff*

It raised its claw up, intended to finish the Goddess. It could smell the scent of its opponent on this woman, this Goddess and its instinct was telling it to kill her. It kept staring at her face though, somehow, it couldn't bring its claw down to finish this woman. It looked at its claw, it was being hold back by its other hand. Looking back at the Goddess, the fox opened its mouth to fire some fireball at her but before that could happen, Aphrodite's eyes slowly opened.

The Goddess looked at the fox-like monster and smiled happily.

"…You did it… right?... Naruto-kun?" She whispered and coughed up blood. The fire in the fox's mouth died down without its knowing. A paled yet bloody hand caressed its cheek, smoke could be seen flying out as the hand was burnt by the ominous energy around the fox. Aphrodite paid it no mind though.

"…Naruto-kun… back to your senses… already…" The Goddess of Love said weakly and the fox tilted its head to a side, not understanding what this woman was talking about. Aphrodite raised her pinky finger up and smiled happily at the fox.

"…You had… promised me… Naruto-kun…so… back to your senses… Please… don't become… a monster…" The Goddess of Love said, tears flown out of her eyes but still, she smiled at the fox. It stared at her pinky finger for a moment and immediately, memories of Naruto and Aphrodite rushed to its head making it stumble back in pain. It roared at Aphrodite as its body shrunk down, the bone armor around it disappeared, the dark red energy also disappeared, returned to Naruto's body. Mere moment later, the fox-like monster had turned into a badly burnt and unconscious Naruto lying on the ground with little to no cloths on him.

"…Welcome back… darling…" Aphrodite said quietly as she, once again, succumbed to unconsciousness, lying next to her lover, Uzumaki Naruto, who had just defeated the God of War in his full power in front of every God and Goddess, Fate and Half-Blood.

**End Chapter XII - Things to Protect.**

**-I could sense your first question. So here...**

***Naruto lost control because the power he took from Kurama was very, very ominous and foul. Kurama had no part in making him lose control though, its just because the power was so foul and dark.**

***Naruto cancel the seal because he believed it to be the first sign of friendship between him and Kurama and he didn't think Kurama is bad. **

**-More questions? Review and I will answer next chapter... Next chapter also is the end of Aphrodite Arc. Chapter 14 will be the beginning of The Lightning Thief and also Hera Arc.**

**-Please support this poor, new author.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm not dead yet, people. Not dead yet...**

**Here is the last chapter of Aphrodite Arc and the next will begin Hera Arc.**

**Thanks for going with me till this point, people. I honestly didn't expect this story to become so supported by you guys and girls. Thank you very much. **

**Last chapter, there were someone who couldn't review. It's because I deleted the original chapter 10 and the system made my last chapter a replace for chapter 11, hence some of you couldn't review because you had already reviewed that chapter ( Don't know if you guys understand what I'm trying to say... )**

**Progress: Aphrodite Arc - Done. Hera Arc - Planning, In Progress**

**Status: Alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter XIII – A Love for My Goddess**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and immediately, he sat up, studying the surrounding area with critical eyes. If his memory served him right, he had begged the fox inside him to lend him some power to defeat Ares – The God of War and then… and then… nothing…

Naruto held his head in slight pain as he tried to remember what had happened after he came back to the real world and used the power the fox had offered him. The son of Hecate sighed, decided to just let it slide away for a moment. He had more important matters to take care of.

At first, Naruto had expected himself to be in his mindscape like the last time he woke up, but what greeted him wasn't the dark sewer he had remembered. He looked around, studying the unfamiliar white room he was in. White pillar, white ceiling, white and white…

Naruto sweatdropped at the all white scenery, whoever owned this room must be addicted to this color. He took a step forward, but fell over. His legs felt weak and his body refused to follow his orders. Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain that was about to come, but, to his surprise, a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back to bed.

"You just wake up. Don't move…" A soft but almost emotionless voice said causing Narutoo to open his eyes slowly. It seemed that this person had been sitting beside him the whole time and because of her petite body, he had missed her completely. Blue hair and beautiful sky blue eyes that stared into his very soul. Her face was impassive and her expression was cold. She was radiating a powerful, royal and majestic aura and that made Naruto gulped.

The blue hair girl placed her hand on Naruto's forehead, blue wisps started to gather around her hand, swirling slowly around it. A soothing and comfortable feeling ran through Naruto's body, calming him down while also healing his internal injuries. Seeing the familiar blue wisps, Naruto's eyes widened, his mind was running at lightning speed to process what was going on. From what he knew, controlling the wisps which were the souls of Cocytus was an ability that only Hecate - The Goddess of Magic, Mystery and Ghosts could use. That ability could be passed down to her offspring and he is one of them. That meant… this person, this little girl… is his mother…

Tears built up in his eyes as he stared at Hecate's eyes with love but also, a bit hesitation. Short straight blue hair, beautiful sky blue eyes and poker face, completely matched his father's description and pictures about her. The ability to control wisps was also a dead giveaway. He opened his mouth but closed it almost immediately. Sure, she is his mother, but it had been more than 25 years since the day he was born into this world. He didn't know if she still loved him or not, or even remembered him…

Naruto's heart twisted at the thought of not being remembered by his own mother. He knew she is a Goddess and thus must follow the ancient rules that were set up by someone he didn't know. He also knew that his mother and him hadn't had a moment together ever since the day he was born so it was only natural if she didn't remember him, but, it couldn't stop him from feeling like being abandoned and unwanted.

He gulped, just lying there, thinking up those pessimist thoughts wouldn't do him any good, and so, bracing himself, Naruto called out for his mother…

"…Kaa-chan…" Hecate's magic stop and she looked straight into Naruto's eyes with slight pain and hope.

"...Are you sure?" The blue hair Goddess said, confusing Naruto with the strange question.

"You call me Mother even though I don't deserve that right… I brought you to this world and then left you with your father, I didn't raise you myself, I didn't be there to see your first year at school, I didn't be there in your marriage… I didn't be there in your life…" Hecate said, her face saddened with each word. That was the truths, all she had done for her son, her child was bringing him into this world and then, watched him from above, couldn't help him fighting those monster, couldn't comfort him when Minato sacrifice himself to seal the Kyuubi and also, couldn't embrace him when her daughter-in-law Crovia died because of childbirth. She was a terrible mother to him, thus didn't deserve that title.

Naruto shook his head and sat up, thank to his mother, he didn't feel as much pain as before anymore. He embraced the blue hair Goddess in his arms, making her eyes widened a little, but, soon, a smile came to her face.

"Don't say you didn't, Kaa-chan. It's because you couldn't. Even if you don't want it, I will still call you Kaa-chan because… you are my mother… you will always be no matter what." Naruto whispered into her ears with tears streaming down his face. In all his life, meeting his mother was one of the most important things he needed to do. The one that had brought him to this world, gave him a chance to live and indirectly teaching him how to use his power to fight for the good.

The laws stopped Hecate from teaching her son anything because that was interfering with his life but it didn't say she couldn't write what she knew about her power into a book and handed it to his father. With Minato being a Sage and knew how to use Magic, Naruto didn't have any trouble mastering the art of controlling the souls of Cocytus and used it to aid him in battle.

Maybe she didn't do it directly, but Naruto knew his mother always watched him from above based on what she just said. Just that was enough to make Naruto's heart flutter in happiness. The same thing also could be said for Hecate – The Goddess of Magic, Mystery and Ghost. She is known as the Queen of Darkness, emotionless, ruthless even, but behind all that is a very emotional girl who didn't know how to express her emotions and so, decided to just lock them up. That changed when she met Namikaze Minato, a strange man who placed others above him, brave, selfless and full of love. He was the first to make her feel love and happiness. That happiness only multiplied when Naruto joined them. The ancient laws had forbid her from raising Naruto with her husband , but she still loved him dearly.

She had almost broke down when Ares thrown a spear through his chest but then, his miraculous revival had stopped her from fire several Cocytus's Core at Olympus. Of course, she knew her son had a more important destiny await him in the future and Ares was just a small obstacle in his way, that didn't stop her from worrying for her son's safety.

When the fight ended, she had been the first to teleport there and brought Naruto and Aphrodite back to Olympus, she had been taking care of him ever since then. The Goddess of Love had fully recovered the moment she was taken to her temple, bathing in her Godly Power and came to the Throne Room for the Winter Solsticc's meeting. It took the combined effort of every Goddess to literally drag Aphrodite out of this room since she refused to leave Naruto's side.

Back to the main problem, Hecate let out a single tear as she hugged her son with as much passion as possible, she felt like she was the happiest mother at the moment. At first, she was scared, but the moment Naruto called her 'Kaa-chan', all the worry had been washed away, replaced with happiness.

The mother and son duo stayed like that for several minutes before letting each other go, a happy smile on their face. Naruto giggled as he wiped his tears while Hecate just looked on with a beautiful, happy smile on her face. The Goddess of Magic stood up and signaled for Naruto to follow her. The blond stood up and was immediately hit on the top of his head by none other than Hecate using her staff.

"Ita!" The hit wasn't that strong but he was still weak after the fight with Ares, he looked at his mother questioningly. She smiled at him before smacking him again.

"This is for fighting Ares without preparing anything. Stupid."

"This is for using Kyuubi's power without knowing the consequences. Reckless" She smacked him again.

"This is for making me worry for you." Again…

"This is for taking a spear through your chest." Again…

"You stupid, reckless, mischievous child!" And Again…

At the end of this, Naruto was lying on the ground, holding his head in pain which had several lumps on it courtesy of Hecate's teachings. Though, he was still smiling, knowing that her teachings were more than right, beside… the feeling of being punished by his mother was great. The Goddess of Magic too, was smiling all the while as she healed Naruto's injuries… again…

Lying on her lap, looking at her beautiful face, Naruto couldn't agree with his father anymore. His mother was gorgeous, she might be a loli with a petite body but still, she was drop dead gorgeous. Not that he would try anything to her though…

"The councils are waiting for you and Lord Naruto to arrive, Lady Hecate…" A female voice said from the door. Standing there was a beautiful woman with neck-length blue hair and violet eyes, she was wearing a sleeveless fully buttoned up shirt, a small blue tie and white collar. She had longer than normal pointed ears, big breasts, bigger than Aphrodite though, not too much since they went well with her body. Her long slender legs were revealed since she didn't wear any kind of skirt, but instead, she had a large blue-purple veil which was held onto her hip by a blue sash with white cloud decorating and high stockings. It looked like a long silky dress with a slit on one side. She also had a long, beautiful blue veil on her arms which made her looked like a dancer. Though, the strangest thing about her was… the single silvery blue horn on her head.

Hecate stood up and walked to the door with Naruto followed closely behind her. It seemed like the beautiful woman knew who he is since she called him Lord Naruto. But why would she? He is just a normal demigod…

"Let me introduce her to you, Naruto. She is Elish, a unicorn, my servant, though, she is going to be yours in the upcoming future." Hecate said smiling all the while with the beautiful woman now named Elish nodding behind her, a confident smile on her face.

"Just call me Elish, Lord Naruto, it's a great honor to be ridden by you, The Strongest Demigod, The Miracle Worker and The God Slayer." While the doubtedly unicorn by Naruto was saying this, Naruto was having trouble controlling the blush on his face. 'be ridden'… 'ride'… her… a beautiful woman… Though there was something that caught his attention. Naruto looked at his mother questioningly again while repeating the names Elish had just called him.

"Your fight with Ares had been broadcasted on the entire world. Now, every God, Goddess and Half-blood knows who you are. You has been the hot topic of Olympus ever since then. Those names were what others gave you after watching your hard fight. The God Slayer – Kami Goroshi is what you are known to the world now, my son." Hecate said proudly while Naruto just sweatdropped at that. Seriously? God Slayer?

"Back to a more important matter, follow me, Naruto. The council is calling for you and me." Hecate said seriously and Naruto nodded. Elish bowed to the two before watching stepping out, watching her current master and soon-to-be-master teleported away in a circle of swirling blue wisps.

_**-Olympus – Throne Room**_

The Winter Solstice was going at the moment, The Twelve Olympians were all there to report about their duty the past half-year, even the rarely showed up on Olympus – Hades was here as well. Currently, it was Apollo's turn to report about the global heating problem but the God of Sun always went sidetrack when he occasionally used poems to describe it.

Sitting on her throne with nothing to do aside from listening to those boring craps was none other than The Goddess of Beauty, Love and Lust – Aphrodite. Honestly, why did she come to this boring meeting again? Ah, dragged here by other Goddesses despite all her pleas to let her stay with Naruto.

Aphrodite sighed, when was this going to end by the way… It had been like… a thousand years already and she missed her blond hero so much. Just thinking about how she would reward him made she blush bright red.

"…and because of that, Sahara has been widened while the poles were becoming smaller and smaller…" Apollo said, finishing his long ass report about global warming and all of that. Everyone let out a sigh even Athena and Hera. They knew it was important, but it was boring like hell since Apollo kept reporting that same problem for like… ten years already…

The great double gate opened and walked in were Hecate in her usual priestess cloths and Naruto in his full battle outfit. The two of them walked in confidently without a care in the world which enraged Zeus to no end but he was the one to call them here, so… how could he just kick them out?

Seeing her object of affection, Aphrodite immediately turned into her human form and jumped down, hugging Naruto with all the love she could muster.

"NARUTO!" The blond just hugged her back, embracing her into his arms. Athena smiled at the scene and so did Hecate while Hera was trying to smile but she found herself a little jealous with the Goddess of Love. All the conversations and reports stopped for a moment, they had watched their love for each other and they wholeheartedly support the two of them to come to each other… except one person though.

*Boom*

A sounding boom could be heard and everyone looked up to see a very annoyed Zeus with his Master Bolt in hand, glaring at the couple with hate. Hecate tightened her grip on her staff, Zeus might be the strongest God and with his Master Bolt which was the strongest and most destructive weapon to ever exist, he was unstoppable, but she wouldn't hesitate fighting him if he dared to hurt her son.

"Uzumaki Naruto, The Son of Hecate, The Strongest Demigod, The Miracle Worker, The God Slayer…" Zeus said with his eyebrow twitching at each names the blond had since none of his son had ever had those names and titles before.

"…You had challenged a God and came out victory…" Zeus tightened his grip on his Master Bolt. It was obvious that he wasn't the less happy about his son's loss against a puny demigod in his eyes.

"…as the winner, you can tell MY SON, Ares to do anything in his power…so what do you want?" Naruto hearing the question, didn't hesitate to say what he wanted to do with the God of War. After all, he had already known what to do if he managed to win the moment he challenged Ares to a fight.

"Tell him to leave my family alone, don't ever come to see Aphrodite again and… don't try to do anything to my family. I will kick his ass again if he dares to do that." The blond said fiercely making his mother, Hera, Athena and Aphrodite smile… but the same couldn't be said to the mighty God of Storm – Zeus.

"You dared to threaten a God, puny mortal? I sentence you to—" Zeus shouted, preparing to smite Naruto with his Master Bolt but before he could try anything, Hera's voice stopped him dead in his track.

"How about we move to another problem? The problem about how THE mighty Ares had broken the ancient rules by releasing his True God Form without the agreeing of the council? And then, trying to kill his opponent in a duel of honor and power who had DEFEATED him fair and square mere moments before? I believe we must have a serious punishment for him to make an example and also, to prevent him from doing that again." Zeus glared at his wife with so much hate that it could have killed her if that was even possible. Slowly, the God of Storm sat down on his throne and calmed himself down.

"Ares won't be punished by any means, he is young and reckless. It's an understatement that he would do that, furthermore, he has contributed a no small part in the history of Olympus-"

"And because he is your son." Hera said with a frown on her face, she didn't like the idea of playing favoritism. In her book, the wrong must be punished and the good must be praised, even if Ares is her son, that was no exception. Furthermore, she didn't see him as her son since she hate Zeus with all the hate in the world and Ares was like a carbon copy of that bastard when it come to personality.

"I say Ares should be punished by taking his title as the God of War!" Hera said and most of the other Olympians agreed with her, Zeus slammed his Master Bolt down, eliciting a storm around Olympus.

"ARES WON'T BE PUNISHED. THAT'S FINAL!" The Mighty God of Storm shouted before flashing away in a lightning flash, leaving no room for argument. With that, the other God and Goddess turned into their human form and greeted Naruto.

"So you are THE Naruto everyone was talking about. Interesting, for a mere demigod to defeat a God. You have caught my interest, Uzumaki Naruto, son of Hecate, the God Slayer…" Poseidon said as he shook Naruto's hand and went away to do his own things.

"You really are a mystery, Uzumaki Naruto. But I'm curious, what is that ominous power that you used to defeat Ares?" Athena asked curiously with a notebook and a pen in her hands, no doubt trying to get as much information as possible. Naruto scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face but before he could say anything, Hecate had already done that for him.

"I will satisfy your thirst for knowledge later, Athena, now, why don't we leave the young couple alone together?" Hecate suggested, making Naruto and Aphrodite blush while the others chuckled and quickly agreed.

"Take care of her and have fun, young man." Hephaestus said with a knowing smirk on his face, making Naruto sweatdropped.

"Poor man…" Apollo mumbled as he patted the blond demigod on the shoulders and teleported away leaving behind a very confused Naruto. The last to leave was Hecate, the Goddess of Magic looked straight into the eyes of a very nervous Aphrodite with her most intimate face on the play. Even though the difference in height was pretty big, The Goddess of Love still found herself fidgeting lightly under the gaze of the petite Goddess.

"If you do anything that might hurt, Naruto, Aphrodite, I will make you fade away." The Goddess of Love smiled softly and nodded. She had vowed on river Styx to never ever betray Naruto, so that wouldn't happen. He is her true love after all.

And with that, Hecate teleported away, leaving Naruto and Aphrodite together in an awkward silent. Immediately, The Goddess of Love latched onto Naruto's right arm with a happy smile on her face making the blond demigod blush a little but did nothing to resist.

"Let's go home, Darling. No doubt Beatrice is waiting for us." Aphrodite said cheerfully and Naruto smiled. He missed his little girl too. His mother had told him that thanks to the barrier Ares had set up before their match, there was no innocence dead, no destruction, nothing. Beatrice was safe and all though… she was boring as hell at the moment waiting for her Father and Dite-chan to return.

"Um, let's return, Dite…"

**-Olympus - Ares's Temple**

"I lost...huh?" The newly reformed Ares whispered as he stared into the storming sky above. He held his head in pain as his eyes turned slit yellow for a moment before returning to normal. A sinister smile appeared on his face as he glared at nothing while thinking about his loss at the hand of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Unforgivable... That puny mortal... I must kill him..." The God of War mumbled to himself before flashing to his father's temple. He had just received a message telling him to come to his temple as soon as possible. With a teleport spell, it just took him a second and the first thing he saw was the thundering, stormy sky above it. His father was fury, extremely fury.

Slowly, the God of War walked through the great entrance of Zeus's Temple and into the hallway. His Father was probably destroying something at the back of his temple to vent his frustration.

*Cleng*

The sound of something breaking caught his ears. Ares turned to the source of the sound. It came from his father's bed room.

Gathering his Godly Power, Ares formed in his hand a red spear and walked into his Father's bad room. He doubted it was an intruder since noone would be foolish enough to infiltrate the room of the mighty God of Storm, Zeus. But if it was, at least, he could vent his frustration on that fool. Opening the door led to his father's bed room, Ares's eyes widened slightly before an insane grin appeared on his face.

"You are..."

Little did Ares know, because of his unstable mentality after his loss against Naruto, he had become a pawn in the hand of a sinister evil who would stop at nothing to bring forth the destruction of Olympus...

**End Chapter XIII - A Love for My Goddess**

**-So...This is the end of Aphrodite Arc... How about I just say: The two of them live happily ever after that and complete the story (-_-) Guess you guys would kill me if that happened.**

**-Next chapter will be the beginning of Hera Arc which also is The Lightning Thief Arc**

**-Any Question, suggestions or whatever, just review and I will answer next chapter.**

**P.S: Don't try to find the new OC on internet, sure, she is on the internet but with a different name since that name didn't suit this story about Greek and Roman. I don't own that OC.**

**Please continue supporting this poor, new author T_T**


	15. Hera Arc - Prologue

**Nah! It's not a chapter and I'm sure you guys were disappointed because of it, but, at least, it showed you two things**

**1/ I'm not dead yet**

**2/ This masterpiece - in my opinion - had been revived**

**Maa~ Enjoy and tell me what do u think about this short, prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

King of Olympus

That's what they called him now.

Not the God Slayer.

Or The Strongest Demigod.

At least… not anymore.

The winter solstice was going on at the moment, and the boring meeting between the Twelve Olympians was being held. If What Aphrodite said was right, this was the eleventh time Apollo reported about how the Sahara Desert was getting bigger and bigger. Giving a defeated sigh, The King of Olympus shifted his attention to the beautiful woman on his left.

Beautiful, Bewitching, Otherworldly, Elegant and Attractive, she had all of that and still desired more because those words weren't enough to describe the Goddess of Marriage, Woman and Childbirth – Hera. Not bothering to make up or even donning her hair like others, she just let her long silky blond hair flowed down her back gracefully, covering her forehead and framing her face, hiding her ears and the sides of her head from view.

She was just that simple, but that's what made her so beautiful.

Captivating blood red eyes and a gorgeous figure that caused even Aphrodite to scream in jealousy, with just a single look, she could make any man fall from head to toes with her and with just a single smile, the world would fight each other to see it again.

Wearing a rather revealing clothing consisted of a white turtleneck silk shirt that did nothing other than further decorating her otherworldly beauty and showing off her belly along with a generous amount of cleavage since it had no front and the bottom of the shirt was just beneath her beautiful, soft feather breastplate, which she used to cover her pretty large… assets. Instead of wearing long dress like her sisters or the ever so modest Athena, Hera decided to wear a silky white short side skirt with the longest side only reached her mid-thigh, revealing her long, wonderful legs.

Not only that was Hera's casual clothing, but that was also her battle suit. In other words, Hera ONLY wears THAT clothing AND NO OTHERS.

In her opinion, because she is beautiful, there is no need to hide it from others but of course, only her beloved husband could see what is underneath.

Hera took great pride in her beauty after all, and so, she wanted to be seen as the most beautiful Goddess, not only in her husband's eyes but also others. She wanted to beat Aphrodite in the aspect of beauty and that wouldn't change just because they were pretty much… sisters now.

Squeezing her soft, dedicated hand in his, the King of Olympus smiled lovingly at his wife and was returned with the same favor. Even though he had seen it hundreds of time now, Hera's soft smile would always make him blush because of how beautiful, captivating and lovely it was.

Not wanting to leave his other wife along since she probably was pouting at him while eating her own shirt in jealousy at the moment, the King of Olympus turned his attention to his right.

The first thing he saw there was red.

A blazing red color that looked like it was burning in bright fire but strangely, it didn't blind him.

Blazing red…

That was the hair color of his wife and also the color he loved so much.

Sitting on his right, with blazing red hair flowing down to her mid back and a one side fringe covering the left side of her forehead, touching her eyelid was none other than the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Lust – Aphrodite.

Absolutely adorable face with ruby red eyes and cuteness that was unrivaled, this woman had power to wage war with just a wink. Because of her beauty, Aphrodite didn't have a very good experience with love since anyone she loved died by various means and those loved her were only lusted after her beauty in the end.

But with determination, passion and a bit of ambition, The Goddess of Love had finally archived the Ultimate Goal of her Existence which is to find her destined one.

Wearing a white shirt which was like being made out of jeans and had golden lines attached horizontally along with some small diamond shape ruby here and there, Aphrodite exuded a royal and strong aura with her officer style shirt but also remembered to make her beautiful in the eyes of others, especially her beloved husband by showing off her bare shoulder and some cleavage. She wore detached white gloves which also have the same design as her shirt and a deep red short skirt that reached her mid thigh but didn't hide her bottom front since it left that mission to her shirt which had a prolonged decorated piece to do that. She also wore black, high stockings and white-red high heel shoes.

About accessory, Aphrodite chose for herself a small black collar which had a small, golden bell attached to it and also, her signature autumn leaf was on the side of her head, just above her right ear. On her finger, there was a silver ring with a small red ruby attached to it.

The same ring could also be found on Hera and the man of their lives – Uzumaki Naruto as the symbol of their relationship and love for each other.

"No fair, Naru-koi! You only focused on Hera! Moo~" Aphrodite whined with a cute pout on her face while mockingly glared at her fellow Queen which the Goddess of Marriage returned with a victorious look.

Naruto gave another sigh at the two. They had been like that ever since the three of them decided to settle down with each others. Since he had become the King of Olympus, mortal rules had no longer affected him and there was no rules in Olympus that limited one god only had one wife. Furthermore, he could still change it anytime he wanted since he was the King now.

Even after six months, Naruto still found it strange to sit here, ruling over the world as if he was the King of it, which he actually was now. With his power, he had made Beatrice a minor Goddess and let her live with him, Hera and Aphrodite in his temple.

The little family was very happy and was always full of laughter.

A lot of things had been changed ever since he put an end to Zeus's reign and created a better Olympus. There was no longer any restriction or rules about visiting the demigod at camp half blood but still, The Immortals are not allowed to interfere with their child's lives.

While they couldn't do much aside from visiting, talking and giving out guidance to their child, they were still happy to be able to reunite with their loved ones. And that was just a small change in Naruto's reign.

Many other ridiculous rules had been fixed and also the relationship between the Olympus Pantheon and other Pantheon like Shinto and Norse had also been fixed after a lot of effort from Naruto and Hera.

Apparently, Zeus had once proclaimed that he was the King of this entire universe and all the other Pantheons, Gods were lower than him and should bow down to him.

For the umpteenth times, Naruto felt relieved for killing Zeus with the power of his friend, Kurama.

About Ares, The Former God of War had been exiled from Olympus and was living to repay for his sins in the bottom of Tartarus. After finding out that he had been controlled by Cronus the whole time, they had convinced Ares to let go of the past and started anew but the former God of War refused, saying that he needed to work off his sins and decided to guard Tartarus for the rest of eternity, protecting the surface world from the deep, dark evil there.

And so, the vacant position had been given to Ares's twin sister, Eris. Being Ares's twin, Eris was the Goddess of War and Destruction and so, she was the most suitable for the position.

"Many things have changed… Dite… Hera…" Naruto said softly and the two women nodded, both with a smile on their face. That was true after all. Everything had changed ever since Uzumaki Naruto entered their life.

To Aphrodite, Naruto wasn't just her destined one but also the one who had saved her from the dark that was about to consume her in her despair and gave her hope to archive her ultimate goal in the end. If not for the miraculously appearance of this man, Aphrodite didn't know what she would become…

The same could be said for Hera. The Queen of Olympus had lived a 'repeated life' for eons in Olympus. Days by days, doing paperwork after paperwork, giving out guidance to those couples on the surface and then, watching the world going on while suffering Zeus. If Naruto didn't appear in her life, if Naruto didn't steal her heart back there, she guessed she would become a lifeless puppet doing that 'repeated life' for the rest of eternity. No goal, no reasons, no emotions, nothings.

It's true that Naruto meant the world to them, but there was one thing that the blond King of Olympus had yet to say.

If not for them, he wouldn't become what he was today and he was graceful that they appeared in his life as his angels, his goddesses… his loves.

From a normal demigod with nothing special about him other than his usual power, Naruto had become the King of Olympus in just… 1 year. Meeting Aphrodite had really changed his life forever. Challenging a God, being accused as the Lightning Thief, going on a journey with two beautiful Goddesses to find the lost treasure and then, fended off Ares who was under control by Cronus, fighting an enraged Zeus with full power and then, had to find the Golden Fleece to save the Twelve Olympians,….

Really, so much had happened in the span of one year…

"With you here, everything would be alright… I believe in you, Naruto." Hera said softly as she kissed her beloved husband on the cheek. Naruto returned the favor with a soft thanks which make Hera smile.

Aphrodite just nodded and latched onto Naruto's right arm while whispering into his ear those same words.

As if sensing the sensitive and warm atmosphere the three were radiating, the meeting hall became silent as the other Olympians also let themselves relax in order to relive the past.

They remembered clearly that day, the day when black cloud covering the entire world and also when the seemingly impossible thing happened…

The day that had changed the destiny of not only those who were directly involved in it, but also the entire world…

The day when the Master Bolt was nowhere to be seen…

**End Prologue**

**I had put a lot of thoughts in how to probably describe the two of them and in the end, I decided to change their clothing but not too much.**

**Hera's top was the hardest part and it took me half an hour and STILL not like what she REALLY was in my mind!**

**If you found their new description was harder to imagine than the last ones, then feel free to re-read it in Chapter I. I just changed Aphrodite's style of clothing since she probably had a very wide choice of fashion to wear.**

**~The update rate might be a bit unstable, but I WON'T give up on this project!**


	16. Chapter 14

**_I don't know what to say._**

**_Thank you for still supporting this story :3 Thank you very much_**

**_-Nah, my working schedule isn't suit for me to get a Beta Reader. _**

**_-My English is just decent enough to write this, my vocabulary isn't that large and I'm not used to write things in 'Past' yet. :3 Didn't know when to use 'Past' when to use 'Present Perfect', 'Past Perfect' and 'Present' in a fanfic :3 Overall... that's a problem :3 _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

_**Chapter XIV – The Root of All Things...**_

_**-Olympus – Hera's Temple**_

It's a beautiful day on Mount Olympus and one Goddess had already had planned for herself. Sitting behind her desk signing paper after paper with a pleasant smile on her face was Hera – Goddess of Marriage, Women and Motherhood. The beautiful blond Goddess was doing her best to finish her paperwork and came down to the surface world again.

If this was 6 months ago, she wouldn't imagine herself doing something other than paperwork and... watching the world going on because she had no other things to do. But now, she had a good reason to visit a certain ramen stand down there. Reside in New York, running a famous ramen stand and also the author of many good books was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the Miracles Worker, the God Slayer and also… her one and only love interest.

Hera smiled fondly as the memories of her being with the blond those past months flashed in her mind. Ever since the battle with Ares, Naruto had become the hot subject of every conversation in the supernatural world. To say he was known across the world now was an understatement since no one that was aware of the existence of the supernatural didn't know about him.

Some even came to Ichiraku Ramen just to meet him for real and have a conversation with him. Realizing that her chance had come, The Goddess of Marriage had also come to his humble ramen stand with that reason. Of course other than Hephaestus, who had already known what she was planning and Aphrodite, who had been looking at her with suspicious eyes ever since their first meet in the human realms, nobody really cared about what she was doing.

They suspected that she had come for Zeus and Ares but the truth was the exact opposite. Unlike the first time she came there, this time, she could interact with the blond freely without being interrupted. They talked about all the things in the world and also a part of their live. Though knowing her identity as The Goddess of Marriage, Naruto still treated her warmly just like how he did with every other people.

He didn't care about her title as the Queen of Olympus, he didn't care about her relationship with Zeus, he just saw her as a normal woman and a normal customer. While other Gods might think that was disrespecting, Hera personally didn't mind it that much. In fact, The Goddess of Marriage found herself quite liked it.

As the Queen of Olympus and the 'Official Wife' of The Mighty Zeus, Hera had to maintain her image as a strict and serious individual. While she didn't have any problem with that, her image had prevented her from getting any close friends or having a good relationship with other. They bowed to her and respected her, but that's not their wish, they were just scared of her title and scared of being punished by her or her husband if they did something displeased her.

Never had someone treated her normally except her sisters and close friends. Never had someone seen her just as every other… except him.

The feeling of it was great. With Naruto, Hera could just be her real self and not the fake her that everyone knew about. With Naruto, Hera could just be a normal, plain woman and not The Queen of Olympus. She could smile and laugh all she wanted, she didn't have to maintain her image, she didn't have to bother about her position, she could just be… her.

Just a little more and she would be free! Just a little more…

Hera looked at the 40cms tall stack of unsigned paperwork and sweatdropped.

Yep, just a little more…

_**-Olympus – Zeus's Temple**_

Zeus was in his room, having his time with another Goddess who had been charmed by his so called Manliness and Mightiness… again. The sound of body slapping against body could be heard across the room along with the moaning and screaming of The Goddess.

"I'm coming!" Zeus said with gritted teeth while thrusting stronger and faster into the screaming Goddess. There was no answer coming from the Goddess as she kept moaning and screaming in ecstasy, not caring about the fact that Zeus was preparing to release his sperms inside her or the fury of Hera when she found out that her husband was having another affair.

"Ugh!" With a groan, Zeus finally cum, ending his 3 days straight sex with The Goddess below. Falling onto bed, the Goddess was fast asleep, leaving a naked Zeus sitting beside her with his thoughts.

It was almost June now and he was sure that Hera had already reclaimed her virginity with her Sacred Bath. But, instead of giving herself to him like she did in the past, The Goddess of Marriage was avoiding him. Zeus was well aware of her hatred towards him, that's why he had used that pride of her to his advantage and bound her to him with their marriage.

As long as they were still husband and wife on paper, Hera couldn't and wouldn't do a single thing against him.

But it seemed that after their little incident involving Thalia 4 years ago, Hera had begun to go against his orders. She was going out of his control. He still remembered the moment Hera pressed the tip of her sword on his neck when he tried to smite Uzumaki Naruto. He still remembered those beautiful yet deadly blood red eyes of her when she looked straight into his. Hera was being utterly serious at that time. It had been like… eons since he last saw those eyes of her.

That event had reminded Zeus of one thing that he had almost forgotten after being in control of Hera for so long. The Goddess of Marriage wasn't one to give up easily. He might have her body but he would never have her heart, her soul. And even if he tried, he couldn't extinguish what couldn't be extinguished which was her will and spirit.

If he didn't do anything, soon, Hera would make another attempt to dethrone him. Last time, he escaped that fate with pure luck, if it happened again, he really didn't know what to do. Power wise, he was superior, but when things came to strategy, politics and plotting, that woman was scary…

"Father…" Zeus was snapped out of his thought when Ares entered the room. The God of War looked at the sleeping Goddess but paid her no mind in order to talk to his father. The time had come for him to carry out his plan. If everything went right, that man had promised him the throne of Olympus and the head of that excuse of a demigod.

He was a vengeful God, no one could crossed him and stayed alive for so long…

"I have something important which directly involved Mother…" With that, Zeus was now paying The God of War his full attention. A sadistic smirk appeared on Ares's face.

"…and Uzumaki Naruto." This time, he would get back what was rightfully his.

"It seemed that Mother is cheating on you, dear father-" Zeus's eyes widened, but Ares didn't stop just yet.

"-and she had stolen YOUR Master Bolt and gave it to him."

_**New York – 20 minutes ago.**_

"**Oodama Rasengan**" Uzumaki Naruto shouted out as he descended from the sky, slamming an enhanced **Rasengan** into a hellhound that was about to attack Aphrodite.

"Arigatou, Naruto-koi." The Goddess of Love said, restraining herself from jumping Naruto and gave him a kiss for his heroic action since they were in a battle. Twin sword in hands, Aphrodite danced through the enemy lines with little to no difficult, ending the life of those filthy monsters. Her speed was so tremendous that she left after image of herself in the way.

Honestly, Naruto had been very shock when Aphrodite showed him her power in her MORTAL form. While not being able to use magic except basic healing and common spells, her speed remains the same which was about the speed of sound when she went all out.

But even with Aphrodite's dance of dead and Naruto's destructive power, the horde of monster was still there. Standing back to back, the two shared a glance at each other, communicating with their partner through their eyes.

Just a moment ago, Naruto had seen a strange looking monster standing in the back, and somehow, it was summoning more and more monsters. If that was the case, then they had to destroy it and finished and finished the battle before exhausting themselves and fallen.

With that, Naruto jumped high into the sky, using both of his hand to form a **Rasenshuriken**. Sensing the danger from the rotating blue ball of energy, the monster looked up, but it was a mistake. Aphrodite was still on the ground, with her twin sword engulfed in wind energy.

"Your opponent is me, filthy monsters." Aphrodite said with a smirk as she performed a powerful but quick spin with her twin swords outstretched.

"**Kamaitachi!"** With that, all the monsters were cut in half and beginning to fade away. The path to the strange looking monster was also opened up and Naruto, not wasting the chance, through the **Rasenshuriken** at it.

Embracing Aphrodite as he landed, the two warped away with **Hiraishin** before they were hit by their own technique.

_**New York – Ichiraku Ramen – 5 minutes ago**_

Arriving at Ichiraku Ramen, the young couple found someone was already waiting for them at the stand. That someone was a beautiful lady with long straight blond hair and a voluptuous figure that caused even Aphrodite to jealous. She wore black pant and white buttoned up shirt. Hera, The Goddess of Women, Marriage and Childbirth had descended at Ichiraku Ramen.

Eating the ramen served by Naruto's personal servant – Elish, Hera let out a sigh of content. The ramen cooked with Naruto's recipe would never fail to satisfy her. Sensing the familiar energy signature, her blood red eyes lit up when she saw her object of affection, Uzumaki Naruto.

She could tell that he had just returned from a battle since he was still in his battle outfit and standing at his side was an exhausted Aphrodite. The Goddess of Love must have used almost all of her power in her mortal form to help Naruto with this. Hera truly admired her for her dedication to the one she loved.

It made her wonder if she could win this battle. Aphrodite was proving herself to be more than a formidable opponent when it came to love. Nevertheless, she wouldn't know if she just sit there, doing nothing for her dream.

Smiling at the blond, Hera greeted him and The Goddess of Love. Naruto returned the gesture and sat next to her while Aphrodite just waved back and teleported somewhere. Probably to her home and take a shower.

"What bring you here today, Hera?" Naruto asked, clearly, he was on friendly term with the Goddess of Marriage, a fact that not many people, immortal and mortal alike managed to do.

"Just for a change, Naruto-kun. I finished my work a few minutes ago and thought that some hand-made ramen would be nice." Hera said, then continued to eat the hot ramen elegantly. Naruto had been quite surprised when the two first met each others. Hera wasn't like what those legends said about her.

They became good friends pretty fast since they were quite similar to each others. When sat together, the two could talk about almost every topic the others could come up with and the conversation would never get bored. Aside from being a regular customer of Ichiraku Ramen, Hera is, also, an awesome cook for them.

Naruto still remembered clearly those times when Hera volunteered to help him cooking during "Lunch Time Rush". Seriously, just the word "Lunch Time Rush" was enough to make The Strongest Demigod paled. Customers after customers, orders after orders, he had no time to rest and also no one to help.

Aphrodite couldn't cook, she would blow up the humble ramen stand if she tried.

His personal servant – Elish was still in training so the customers wouldn't be satisfied with her cooking.

Hundreds orders just in lunch alone. Naruto had seriously thought about closing the stand just to avoid it, but, luckily for him, Hera was also there and she had offered him her help for free. After passing the Hellish Lunch Time, their friendship had deepened further. From acquaintances to friends.

"I see. Then enjoy your time here, Hera. I need to take a shower too… That battle was a hard one." Naruto said as he started to walk away, leaving behind the Goddess of Marriage. Placing down her chopstick, Hera began to think about Naruto's problem. Lately, monsters could be seen more frequently in New York and in pack too.

That had never happened before in the founding history of Olympus. Normally, monsters are attracted towards the strong, but not Gods and Goddess. Even though most of them are mindless creatures, they still have instinct and that is what restraining them from attacking Olympus because it is God's Territory.

And Olympus was residing in New York at the moment.

That just raised another question. What were those monsters doing?

Hera had ignored the Hydra's Incident half a year ago because she thought it was just a coincidence. But, with the current 'Monster Revolt' in play, she might have to inspect further into it…

She might not have the power to see things in the future, but she felt that something bad was going to happen… something very, very bad…

_**End Chapter 14: The Root of All Things**_

_**I will try to update more frequently and not freaking 3 months per chapter like this :3**_

_**Sorry and Thank you! Look out for next chapter of Hera Arc: Raging Storm :3**_


	17. Chapter 15

_**Oh... So it's not a freaking 3 months per chapter, but it's a freaking 5 days per chapter...**_

_**Nah! I don't think I'm able to keep up with this pace though, so it maybe an one time things. I don't know.**_

_**Thank you for still supporting this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :3 even the skill name isn't mine either.**_

_**Chapter XV - Raging Storm**_

_**-Olympus – Zeus's Temple**_

"WHAT DO YOU SAY, ARES? WHAT DID HERA DO? TELL ME!" Zeus shouted with all his might, waking up the sleeping Goddess by his side and scaring her away. Blue lightning could be seen surrounding his muscular body. Gray clouds began surrounding the world as Zeus released his power consecutively with his anger.

How could she do that? Hera! She had betrayed him yet again. And this time, she had targeted his weapon, HIS Master Bolt! Truly, a brilliance woman, stealing away his power and strike him before he knew it.

Last time, he had spared her, thinking that she would learn from her failure and faithfully served him, but, it seemed that keeping a scary woman like Hera by his side was a bad decision. This the second time now and Zeus swore that she wouldn't have the chance to do that ever again.

Just like last time, he didn't know anything about it until the last moment when a faithful servant told him about Hera's attempt to dethrone him. Luckily, this time, his loved son had found out about this before that accursed woman had the chance to attack him.

What a good son he is, saving his father from his unfaithful mother.

"I said that Mother is cheating on you, dear father. She had stolen the Master Bolt and gave it to him just to get his attention." Ares said calmly, faking sad for a moment. This was so good. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening. Originally, his plan was to keep the Master Bolt for himself, then telling Zeus that Naruto was the one to steal it during the Winter Solstice with the help of his mother - Hecate.

But, just like whatever higher being was helping him, Ares had found out about Hera's relationship with that Demigod by pure accident. Of course, he wasn't very sure about it, but, as long as Zeus loved him, as long as Zeus believed in him, whatever he said would be true.

Who is he? He is Zeus's favorite son.

"Curse you! HERA!" The winds became more and more furious as the world was experiencing one of its greatest disasters caused by the hands Zeus. All around the world, peoples were going into hiding or doing whatever they could to live through this disaster.

The others Pantheon were also doing their best to help their faithful followers.

_**-Shinto Pantheon**_

"Emergency situation! Every gods and goddess are to prepare to scatter around Japan immediately!" A little girl wearing a golden Kimono shouted as she swatted away a lightning strike that was about to hit her. She has raven black hair donned in twin ponytail style and matching round eyes. With all the seriousness she had, the girl ordered others Gods and Goddesses around to fend off the upcoming disaster.

It happened so fast that even she couldn't do anything about it until it was already too late. But, at least, she could reduce the damage.

"Raijin! Fuujin! Try your best to weaken the storm! Don't let it hit here full force!"

"Suijin! Owatatsumi! Keep the raging ocean under control! Keep an eye on those tsunamis!"

"Susanoo! Protect the Pantheon!"

"Takemikazuchi! Keep the storm under control if it happened to bypass Raijin and Fuujin!"

"Hachiman! Keep our peoples safe!"

"…We can't interfere too much if it's a natural disaster. But, I can sense Celestial Power in this…." The little girl narrowed her eyes as she thought about the current situation. This might be an attack made by others Pantheon but she believed that she was always on good terms with all others Pantheon.

Olympus might be an exception since their King was very arrogance though…

"Amaterasu-sama, there is no enemy around our territory." A Goddess said, appearing all of a sudden with a bag on her shoulder. The little girl named Amaterasu turned around and smiled at her fellow Goddess.

"Thanks for your hard work, Omoikane. Then this must be some stupid god who thought releasing so much power would be a good idea." Amaterasu said with a low chuckle, scaring Omoikane away as a dark aura surrounded The Primary God of The Shinto Pantheon.

"I swear I will make the guy suffer before killing him in the worst way possible…" Amaterasu's eyes became dull as she chuckled darkly…

"You are going out of control, Nee-sama." A man said boringly as he punched the Goddess of Sun on the back of her head, knocking her out of her dark thought in an instant.

"It's hurt! Susanoo!" Amaterasu pouted at her little brother who was a lot taller than her. Shoulder length dark blue hair that touch his back and black eyes like his sister, he wore a blue yukata that was worn so that his arm only goes through the left sleeve and the right half was dropped over his red obi. He wore nothing underneath, exposing his muscular right upper half of his body to the world.

He carried on his should a large sword that was as large as himself and had magatama patterns on it. Using a bit of his power, the man called Susanoo focused, his eyes lit up and immediately, the sound of lightning striking around the Shinto Pantheon stopped.

"If I didn't hit you, you would keep cursing that unknown guy for who know how long, Nee-sama." Susanoo said in a lazy tone. Amaterasu crossed her arms with a smirk on face as she stared… down? Up? her brother.

"You think so little of me, Susanoo. You think one as elegant and noble as me would do that?"

"Yes, I do think so… You are just a child after all, Nee-sama…" Susanoo said in that same lazy, uncaring tone again while looking at Amaterasu's almost non existence chest impassively. Following his gaze with a curious look on her face, The God of Sun blushed like a tomato and slapped Susanoo.

"DON'T JUDGE BASED ON MY CHEST! BAKA!" Amaterasu shouted out and ran away, crying out loud about how unfair the world is.

Still with an impassive look on his face, Susano yawned and sat down.

"…The sun is supposed to be bright and cheerful. Just remain that way, Nee-sama… Leave the rest to me."

_**-Olympus – Zeus's Temple**_

The entire Olympus was shaking as if it was responding to Zeus's rage at the moment. Every living creature on Olympus had already left to hiding including Immortals.

In the temple of the mighty Emperor of The Sky, God of Storm, Zeus, two individual were talking to each others, one with a pure rage expression on his face while the other was calm but had a suspicious smile on his face.

A bead of sweat appeared on Ares's forehead as he stood before the enraged Zeus. Even if he wasn't directing his Killing Intent and Celestial Power at him, Ares still felt intimated by it since he was standing pretty close.

But he had nothing to fear about Zeus, the stupid guy had become his most trustworthy ally…

Zeus would kill that damned Uzumaki Naruto for sure and as for Hera, he didn't do what his father would do with that woman. Sure she is beautiful and all, but she is also brilliance and dangerous. Based on Zeus's rage at the moment, he guessed his father would make that woman fade away.

"What will you do now, Father? Whatever you do, I will follow you." Ares said as he bowed down to the enraged Zeus. The God of Storm stood still for a moment before forming a lightning spear in his hand and pointed it at Ares. The action surprised The God of War for a moment, but he still kept his calm.

"…Are you loyal to me, Ares?" Zeus asked seriously, already prepared to kill Ares if his answer displeased him. Ares smirked, but his face was facing the ground so it went unnoticed by his father.

'So this is your question, Zeus… How foolish… Guess I have to stay 'loyal' to him for now. But soon, our positions will be reversed…'

"Of course, I'm loyal to you, Father. I'm not stupid enough to fight against your absolute power." Ares said and Zeus thrown the lightning spear away.

"I will descend and kill that puny mortal, punish that unfaithful woman and reclaim my Master Bolt." Zeus said and teleported away to prepare for the battle. Ares followed after him after a moment, a sadistic smirk on his face.

_**-New York – Ichiraku Ramen – 3 minutes ago**_

Hera stood in front of the humble ramen stand of her object of affection, gazing at the stormy gray sky while thinking about the situation at hand. The sky was clear and peaceful just a moment ago, and now, it was all stormy. She could sense Celestial Power in the wind, the rain and the occasional lightning striking here and there.

This must be Zeus's work.

Hera didn't know what was going but, still, prepared for the worst, she equipped herself with her battle outfit and released half of her Godly power. Naruto's personal servant Elish was also standing with her.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Elish…" Hera said calmly as she prepared herself when she saw a lightning struck in front of her and Elish. Dusts clouded their vision for a moment but soon enough, the shadow of someone could be seen.

Thanks to instinct honed over the years and her well prepared mental that Hera was able to block a lightning thrust aimed at her stomach by summoning her sword. The big sword easily blocked the thrust but the power behind it still blown away The Goddess of Marriage.

Blown through Ichiraku Ramen, some trees and finally stopped before the condensed wall of Naruto's neighbor, Hera stabbed her sword to the ground and leaned onto it. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she used her Celestial Power to quickly heal her injuries.

Wiping the small streak of blood on her face, Hera stood up and pick up her sword. It is a big double-edge sword with a golden handle that is obviously made with gold and a big ruby embedded onto it. Some ancient words could be seen sculpted on the sword as if it is some kind of spell.

Without knowing the reason she had to face Zeus, Hera released her full power since she would die if she didn't. Red markings appeared on her body like war paints and tattoo, her sword also glowed, lighting up the sculpted words.

"Time for the battle of my life…" Hera mumbled as she dashed toward the battlefield of her life. The fire of determination burnt brightly in her eyes…

_**-Ichiraku Ramen**_

The place was completely destroyed as Zeus and Hera clashed together. One wielding a Sacred Sword which is indestructible and one wielding a blue spear crafted with lightning.

Twirling his spear to deflect the magical bullets fired his way by Elish, Zeus shot a lightning bolt back at her, making the unicorn turned human stop her assault to avoid it. Seeing the small opening, Hera moved behind The Mighty God of Storm and slashed him with all her strength.

Already infused his body with lightning, Zeus reacted with extreme speed and moved forward, barely avoided the attack. But, as the former Goddess of Battle and the strongest goddess of Olympus, Hera's attack created a shockwave that hit Zeus directly on the back. The force behind the shockwave was enough to send the mighty god flying through a building near that.

"**Flash Kill**" Hera whispered and disappeared from view only to reappear before a still flying Zeus with her sword ready to impale The Mighty God of Storm.

Physical wise, Hera was league above Zeus, but speed wise, Zeus left her behind a long way.

Leaving after image in his way, The King of Olympus avoided the attack and countered with a lightning infused punch to Hera's stomach.

"Why are you attacking me, Zeus?" The Goddess of Marriage asked as she nursed her wound, making it faded away in an instant. Standing opposite of her was Zeus, who was also nursing his injuries. The God of Storm glared at Hera for the question and shot her a lightning bolt which the goddess easily swatted it away with her sword.

"You already know the reasons, Hera. You betray me to go out with that puny mortal!"

On the outside, Hera showed no reaction to that but in truth, The Goddess of Marriage felt… nervous. So that's the reasons Zeus attacked her. If he had already known about her relationship with Naruto, there's no point in hiding it from anymore.

"That's right, Zeus. I'm in love with Uzumaki Naruto. But! There is one thing that you need to understand…" Hera smiled a bit at the mention of the God Slayer, but quickly returned to her usual self. Zeus was also paying his full attention to The Goddess of Marriage as he listened to her answer.

"…From the beginning, I have never been loyal to you. So you said that I betrayed you… That's a mistaken, Zeus." With that said, Hera readied herself again, knowing that the real battle would just begin. Would she be able to fend off Zeus? Or would she be captured again and faced punishment?

There were many thoughts in Hera's mind at the moment, but she calmed herself down quickly with a deep breath. There is no point in worrying about the future now.

All she could do at the moment was to concentrate on the current matter and did her best. There would be no future for her if she lost this battle.

_**End Chapter XV - Raging Storm**_

_**This chapter feature a bit about the Shinto Pantheon, and it meant that they will have a role in the story sooner or later. Every story need a Loli and so, Amaterasu-sama has volunteered to do that.**_

_**Next Chapter will be a great battle. The rematch between Ares and Naruto and the battle of Hera and Zeus which was reaching climax. Wait, where is Aphrodite? **_

_**Next Chapter: In The Name Of My Father (or so I thought...)**_


End file.
